


Hololive EN: The Awakening

by g1itch



Series: The Hololive Special Operatives Unit [1]
Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Apocalypse Fix-it, Atlantis, Car Chases, Cthulhu Mythos, Cults, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), F/F, Guns, Innsmouth (Cthulhu Mythos), Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, R'lyeh (Cthulhu Mythos), References to Lovecraft, References to Other Vtubers, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, Takamori, The Deep Ones (Cthulhu Mythos), The Elder Things (Cthulhu Mythos) - Freeform, The Shoggoths (Cthulhu Mythos), The Star Spawn (Cthulhu Mythos), Time Travel, some characters appear for a little bit, the Ancient Ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1itch/pseuds/g1itch
Summary: “I want to save them.”Detective Amelia Watson leaps through time and space to escape her death at the hands of an otherworldly threat. Everyone she knew and loved were gone, left to a time doomed to annihilation. A meeting with a deity leads her to accept her new mission, to save the future from destruction by changing the past. On her journey she meets new faces, a lost Atlantean, a diligent demon, a confident angel, a determined reaper, an immortal hero, and an eldritch priestess.Part 1: Pursuing the High PriestessPart 2: The Reaper and the Phoenix (ONGOING)Part Synopsis - Reaper Mori Calliope meets phoenix Takanashi Kiara following her confrontation with Amelia Watson. Still determined to find the detective, Mori and Kiara team up to help each other accomplish their goals, but what starts as a temporary alliance becomes a new adventure that leads to the discovery of unsolved mysteries and the creation of new relationships.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: The Hololive Special Operatives Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182053
Comments: 51
Kudos: 285





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of the origins of the girls and how they became Hololive EN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster befalls Amelia.

Amelia Watson’s vision was blurry. She could feel pain throughout her body as she laid under the rubble of her own home. A thunderous storm covered the sky, rain showering her weak body. She attempted to get up, but the debris kept her down leaving her pinned in a helpless position. Looking up through a large gap in the stones that obscured her vision, she could see the intimidating purple eyes of another person looking down at her with a cold stare. The person was levitating in the air, wrapped in thousands of squirming tentacles. Lightning flashed, the light illuminating the figure of a young woman. She looked down at the pocket watch she held in her hand, its golden fob wrapped around it, and gripped it harshly. Her thumb pressed down on the crown, pushing it down with all her strength. Amelia’s vision faded to white.

She was floating in darkness. She could see distant images passing by her. A little girl sat on a tree swing in her backyard. Amelia recognized the girl as herself, with her golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw her brother and both her parents approaching her. She could not help but reach out to them, but the more she thought she was getting closer, the image faded away faster and faster. A tear streamed down her cheek, as she was greeted by the unforgiving darkness once more. Even if she was wearing her detective clothes, she shivered in the chill of the void. She rolled into a ball, tucking her face away into her knees and closing her eyes.

“ **Hm** **? ** ” a deep voice said, coming from all directions at once.

Amelia opened her eyes. She was lying on a floating rock, still in the same position. She sat up, looking around her. In the sky were nebulas with vibrant colors, also accompanied with millions of stars that dotted the sky in a dazzling light show and a great white sun shimmering above. It reminded her of one of the picture books her mother used to read to her as a child. Standing up, she felt the weightlessness of outer space. Despite being in space, she felt no different than she was on Earth, she her heart beat at a normal pace and she never felt short of breath. She started to walk, watching the floating rocks resembling massive stalactites sway up and down in the distance. Amelia watched as the path in front of her transform into a grand staircase. Walking up these stairs, she felt the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Reaching the top of the stairs, she found herself at a circular platform. A giant sphere hung above, gray and colorless.

The white sun concealed itself behind the ball in the sky. The sphere split across the middle and a yellow eye with a red pupil appeared as its eyelids raised. Amelia stood in place, something keeping her still. Eight long, green tendrils rose from behind the eye, stretching across the vast expanse of the area around them. Her heart beat quickened as the eye stared her down. The sheer size of the being intimidated her down to her soul. Along with the winding tentacles, more eyes appeared, looking in all directions.

“ ** Amelia Watson. ** ” the being started, in a man, woman, child, and elder’s voice combined into one. “ ** How intriguing, I never expected a visitor to arrive in my realm. ** ”

“Y-you know my name?” Amelia stuttered.

“ ** I know all. ** ”

“Who are you?”

“ ** My true name cannot be comprehended through your primitive languages. However, I have been called many names by you humans. I am the Lurker at the Threshold. I am the Opener of the Way. I am Yog-Sothoth. The ordinary mortal would go mad from my presence, however you have not. Perhaps you are one of the gifted? ** ”

“What do you want from me?”

“ ** I would ask the same to you. Why have you come to my doorstep? ** ”

“I didn’t want to go here. I’m a time traveler, I just made the jump to go somewhere else.”

Its pupil narrowed.

“ ** I already know who you are, detective. This still does not explain why you are here ** **,** ” it growled, growing impatient.

“Look I have no idea! Shouldn’t you know?”

“ ** Do not raise your voice with me, child. ** ”

“Listen, I just wanted to leave that damn place. I pressed the button and left, I had no idea where to go!”

A moment of silence passed, Yog-Sothoth staring Amelia down. “ **And so you found yourself here. Fascinating, a woman who has leaped out of the bounds of time and space. Perhaps you are here for a reason I do not know.** ”

“I told you, I have no idea-”

Five of the deity’s eyes surrounded Amelia.

“ ** Yet. Though you and I do not know the true reason you are here, I can see it in your eyes. There is an unmistakeable determination yet there is also something else. Desperation, perhaps? ** ”

Amelia looked away, her eyes drifting towards the ground. She clenched her hands into fists.

“I want to save them.”

“ ** I see. Your memories appeared in dreams during my slumber. Your ordeal troubles me profoundly in a way that I’ve had yet to experience. However, your destiny is on a remarkable course unlike no other. It is unprecedented, even for a being such as myself, for me to see darkness in your future. Such mystery is unknown to me, it is almost exciting. While it is in my usual routine to ask for a fee, I will refrain from doing so only because my survival is at stake. ** ”

“So you’ll help me save them?”

“ ** I will point you towards the path to your fate. While I cannot glimpse into all of this new future, your memories have given me some  ** ** insight. I can guide you to destiny, but whether you live or die is unknown to me, lost in the void. ** ”

“I’ll do it, no matter what. I want to save everybody before the end happens.”

” **Very well. When you awaken, it is impertinent that you find the High Priestess of the Ancient Ones.** ”

The image of the girl with a thousand, swarming tentacles flashed into Amelia’s mind, her body tensing up at the thought of her boogeyman.

“What? You don’t mean...”

” ** You must. She is the key to this. If he finds her and uses her to awaken the Great Void, all is forever lost.“ **

“Once I find her, what should I do?”

” ** Rewrite history.” **

“But how?!”

Yog-Sothoth was silent. The ground began to rumble and crack beneath her. She could move her entire body once more. She started to fall into the abyss as the fragments of the rocks floated away in different directions. Darkness overtook her once more, and Yog-Sothoth dissappeared into the distance.

Amelia opened her eyes, gasping for breath. Her entire body felt sore and weak, but the pain was not bad as the day before and she managed to sit up in the bed she found herself laying in. Wrapped in a long blanket, the warmth eased her breathing. She found herself only in a gray t-shirt and pajamas, which she knew both were too short for her size. She rubbed her eyes turning towards the circular window that sat next to the bed. The water outside was bright blue, a school of fish swimming by. She looked around, seeing blue metallic walls on all sides in a small bedroom of sorts. She found her golden pocket watch on a bedside table and picked it up. Her fingers glided across the scratches that dotted the back of the watch. A large crack ran down the middle of the glass protecting the parts inside and there were small dents around it. The hands refused to move, despite repeated attempts to do so with the dial on the crown.

“Out of commission, huh...” she muttered.

She stood up from the bed. Concluding that she was at sea stopped in shallow water, she left to find whoever took her here. A large metal door with a valve led out of the room. Opening it, she peered out the room on both sides. Outside was a small living area, much to Amelia’s confusion. A small kitchen was at one side of the room, complete with a stove, grill, microwave, cabinets, and a medium-sized fridge. There was a table with two chairs tucked under it. A TV was stationed at one of the top corners of the room, supported to stay still. There were three other doors, which she did not know where they led. She stepped out of the room and was surprised to find that the floor was entirely carpeted in baby blue. A framed picture of a crude shark drawing hung beside the entrance to the room she was staying in. Calm but still cautious, Amelia crept out into the living area. In the living room, she heard the sound of crashing waves from an open hatch leading outside. After checking around and finding nobody, she decided to climb the ladder outside.

She stuck her head out and was hit by the scent of ocean saltwater. The yellow sun was rising in the distance, reflecting across the gentle waves. The dark blue sky illuminated by a warm orange that spread across as dawn broke. The squawking of seagulls overhead stirred her from her lingering drowsiness. She could hear the pleasant tune of an instrument and a girl singing. The girl’s voice was soft yet she could hear it over the waves and gulls flying overhead. She stepped up onto the top of the submarine, looking off at the unending sea stretching out for miles. A tranquil breeze accompanied the warm weather, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Sitting on a blue beach chair was a short girl holding a ukulele.

“Ah, you’re awake,” the girl said, noticing Amelia from the corner of her eye.

The girl was wearing a unique hoodie, with a design resembling a shark complete with teeth and fins. She gave the detective a sharp-toothed grin. Amelia looked at the small girl’s blue eyes with curiosity. She took a sip from a box in her cup holder. Amelia looked at the vacant chair next to the girl’s.

“Take a seat,” she said, giving Amelia a gentle smile, “c’mon, don’t be shy.”

Still cautious, Amelia took a seat.

“Um...where am I?”

“On the S.S. Hammerhead. Bet you’re wondering why you’re here. I found you floating underwater.”

Amelia’s eyes widened. “Underwater?”

The girl laid back in her seat, looking off into the distance. “Yup, I took you inside as soon as I saw a life signal on my radar. You were in pretty bad shape when I took you in, had to use a lot of magic to get all the water out of you, but I was glad when you started breathing again.”

“Thank you so much.”

Even though she was still baffled at how she got into that predicament, Amelia felt nothing but sincere gratitude to this stranger who saved her life. Years of working as a detective made her hesitant about trusting others, but something was different about this girl.

“Don’t mention it. D’you want some milk?”

“Sure.”

“Alrighty, one fresh box comin’ right up!”

Retrieving a cold box of milk from an icebox besides her, the girl offered it to Amelia.

“By the way, the name’s Gura, your friendly neighborhood shark girl, nice to meetcha.”

She gave Gura a smile.

“Thanks. I’m Amelia, Amelia Watson. Nice to meet you.”

Amelia took the box, reading the label. “Salmon Milk,” Amelia read to herself, chuckling. Gura leaned forward towards her with interest.

“So Amelia, what’s someone like you doing in these parts? You mind giving me the scoop?”

“Oh, um.....”

Gura, seeing Amelia’s smile faltering, decided not to press further for any answers. The shark girl spotted the troubled look in the detective’s sky blue eyes.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to tell me, a secret’s a secret.”

“Thanks. So where’s this sub headed?”

“Atlantis!”

“Atlantis? But-“

“Yup, the great jewel of the seven seas. I’ve been gone from home for so long, I’m sure my parents miss me. I can’t wait to get home and see them again!”

“But...” Amelia hesitated, seeing the sparkle of enthusiasm in the shark girl’s innocent eyes. Gura’s jovial demeanor kept her lips sealed. She nodded, “Yeah, they probably do.”

“Hey, d’you wanna tag along with me to Atlantis? I’m sure my parents would love to meet someone from outside.”

“Me? I’m sorry, but I’ve got to take care of some business back on land.”

“Business on land?” Gura asked.

“I know it’s strange why I was underwater but well...” she hesitated, “it’s complicated, ok? I’d love to go to Atlantis with you, but we just met and I have something urgent to do. If you can just point me in the right direction, I can go on my way and you can go home without any trouble.”

“Oh right, we did just meet,” she chuckled, “I understand, I’ll take you to wherever you need to go.”

“Really?”

Gura waved her hand passively.

“It’s no big deal, I like helping people out. Besides, you don’t even have a boat to go out, dum-dum,” she giggled.

“Oh, right,” Amelia said, forgetting her pocket watch was broken. “I have no idea how I can repay you for this and saving my life.”

“Like I said, I like helping people out.”

Dawn passed in relaxation. Amelia still sat in her chair even after Gura went back down in quiet contemplation. Her mind drifted from her loved ones to her determination to save them all. She gripped her broken watch and made a promise to them. A calendar in Gura’s kitchen told Amelia the date was January 4th, 2020. Walking into the cockpit of the submarine, Gura took a seat and started the engine. The S. S. Hammerhead set off, full speed ahead. Amelia leaned down, resting her elbow on the corner of Gura’s chair.

“Where ya headed, partner?”

“Hm, what part of the world are we right now?”

“Just off the east coast of the US.”

“You’ve got a map here, right?”

Gura produced a smartphone from her pocket and handed it over to Amelia. She opened Captain Marine’s Navigation app, her fingers gliding over the keyboard. She remembered the one instruction of Yog-Sothoth and she needed to find this priestess as fast as she could. She closed her eyes, unsure of where to first find clues. She then remembered her research into cults when she was involved a number of murder investigations in America. She recalled that these cults she looked into worshipped deities similar to the likes of the one she spoke with. Knowing the existence of Yog-Sothoth, Amelia felt like getting into contact with another one could lead her closer to finding the High Priestess. The various books and newspaper articles she spent afternoons reading led her to Miskatonic County located in Massachusetts. Nodding to herself, she typed in her destination.

“Arkham?” Gura asked after Amelia gave her phone back.

“I need to take a visit there.”

She shrugged, “Okie dokie. The ride is gonna take a few hours.” Gura pressed the autopilot button on a control panel. “We’ll get there by one. You should probably change into your old clothes.”

“Oh yeah, thanks for loaning me some clothes too even though they don’t fit me all that well,” Amelia giggled.

“No problem. I washed your clothes, they should be in the dryer.”

Retrieving her clothes, Amelia buttoned up her dress shirt, wore her skirt, pulled up her stockings, threw on her shoes, knotted her red tie, fixed her cloak, and adjusted her hat. She found a batch of her special concoction in syringes, a magnifying glass and stethoscope in good condition to Amelia’s surprise, and her revolver still in its holster. Pushing out the cylinder, she found six rusty bullets laying inside. She looked down at them, ready to eject them from their slots but decided against it. Her broken pocket watch swayed side to side, its fob hanging around her waist as she walked back into the living room.

“Looking great,” Gura commented as she cracked open a can of soda.

“Whaaat? That’s all you,” Amelia giggled, “Haven’t told you your hoodie looks super adorable yet?”

Gura flashed a grin towards the detective. “Gee, thanks.”

Looking at the time from a clock hanging above one of the doors in the room, she realized she had time to spend. Amelia browsed around the room and caught a glimpse of a game console sitting at a coffee table.

“Woah, this is a PS4 right?”

“Yeah, I bought it when I stopped by Tokyo Bay a few years back. I don’t use it that much though.”

Amelia leaned down to see the small amount of games Gura owned. Her eyes widened and she reached for a copy of a first person shooter she remembered playing as a teen. It was an older game from the franchise and she smiled, fondly remembering the days playing online and having some less than friendly but humorous interactions with others over voice chat.

“Wanna play?” Amelia asked, a hint of excitement in her tone.

“Sure, I might have another controller lying around somewhere.”

The two booted up the console and loaded up the game, going online.

“So, you’ve played this game before?” Gura asked.

“Yup, a long time ago when I was young.”

Gura raised an eyebrow. “But this game just came out a week ago.”

Amelia gave an awkward laugh. “Oh right, must’ve thought about another game.”

The detective watched the loading screen with eager eyes. Gura noticed this sudden change in attitude, but she did not feel bothered by it. It was a welcome change from her reserved demeanor from earlier.

“Just warning you now, I’m horrible at FPS games,” Gura chuckled.

“No worries, leave it to Amelia Watson to carry you to victory,” Amelia proclaimed, flashing a confident grin towards her partner.

“Alrighty then, I’m counting on you!”

The two played together for a few hours, laughing and talking about trivial things. Gura broke out her stash of snacks from the cockpit and played some music.

“Whoa, that’s a ton of snacks,” Amelia remarked, marveling at the sheer number of the plastic bags and boxes of chips, candy, and other goodies, “You sure none of them are expired?”

“Not with the Atlantian tech on my sub, these babies are as fresh as the day I bought ‘em,” Gura explained, pulling a chip bag from the pile.

Amelia took a box of crunchy chocolates and sat back with the shark girl at her side.

“Why don’t you tell me about life in Atlantis.”

“Life in Atlantis, huh?” Gura mused, “Well it’s nice. You get to go outside and see all sorts of fish swimming around you. There’s a lot of kids around to play with and friendly people to talk to. You could go down to the market to buy sweets like coral bites and seaweed cake. And every year there was an parade when you could watch sea animals migrate from ocean to ocean. My family always watched it from one of the balconies of our house.”

Amelia smiled. “That sounds fun.”

Gura nodded. “Yeah, but I never got to experience much of all that.”

“Why’s that?”

“My parents didn’t let me go out that much and always wanted me to stay home. I used to watch other kids go play together at the coral reefs from my room.”

“Your parents were that overprotective, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say they were too overprotective but I never felt like I could do anything other than study and daydream. My parents were really important people in the city and we didn’t really have much time to spend with each other. The city was always in reach, but I could never grab it.”

“Were you alone?”

“Not always. I had this little shark buddy I played with when I wasn’t doing work. You haven’t met him yet but he’s sleeping in my room. His name’s Bloop. He’s been with me ever since I left and we’ve been though thin and thick together. When I showed him to my parents, they didn’t really like him. They said I had to focus more on studies cause I would become someone important one day.”

“I understand, my parents were kinda strict on me too.”

“Really?”

“Yup, It’s kinda hard being part of a well-known family around the world. I always had to be studying to become a great detective.”

“That must’ve been a lot of pressure on you.”

“Not really. I never liked studying,” she chuckled, “I used to tell my parents that playing FPS games would improve my aim.”

“How did you get through it, being a famous detective?”

“I got used to it. I was born into a famous family and I had to live with that fact. I learned sometimes accepting my responsibility and how important I was in others’ lives could help me move forward with a reason to get better everyday and greet every challenge with confidence.”

“But doesn’t it get tiring knowing that something could happen everyday and not being able to catch your breath?”

“It does. Being a detective isn’t always fun, I couldn’t save everyone. But seeing how happy it made people to get closure or see their loved ones safe gave me purpose. It made me feel like all those years of studying and stayingstrong paid off. Knowing I had an important job to help and save others motivated me to keep moving even if I couldn’t catch my breath. But hey, that’s just me.”

“Huh,” Gura stared at the TV screen.

“Sorry I got all deep there,” Amelia chuckled.

“Don’t be. I think I needed to get all that off my chest. I’m glad I could finally talk to someone about it.”

“No problem,” Amelia smiled.

The submarine slowed to a halt.

“I think we’re here.”

Amelia and Gura climbed out of the S. S. Hammerhead, seeing that they were parked at a dock leading into town. The detective hopped off on top of the creaky, decrepit planks of wood and looked back to Gura, who looked down at her with a slight frown.

“Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye...” Gura said.

Amelia gave her a soft smile. “Thanks for the ride Gura, it was really fun. Hope you find home soon!”

“Thanks Ame. See you around.”

The detective began to walk away after giving a farewell wave. Gura’s lip quivered.

“Wait!”

Amelia looked back, curious.

“D-do you think we’ll meet again?”

The detective turned away for a moment, Gura watching her with awaiting eyes. 

“Yeah. I think so,” Amelia answered.

Gura nodded. “You better keep that promise!”

Amelia laughed. “I will!”

The shark girl climbed back down into the submarine and Amelia watched as it pulled out of the dock and descended underwater, driving off into the distance. The sound of townsfolk watching the scene around the dock reminded her she had something to do. She held onto her pocket watch, knowing she had a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> After traveling back in time to prevent the apocalypse from taking place and meeting Gawr Gura, Amelia travels to the old town of Arkham, where she hopes to find answers. Meeting a new face, her mission is one step closer to completion.
> 
> 次回 - “Arkham”


	2. Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching Arkham, Amelia searches for new leads.

Quaint little Arkham’s streets were busy, with markets and tourists roaming around. Amelia Watson passed by the old-fashioned buildings that reminded her of a time long past. Some of her cases had required her to make discreet leaps through space-time to find some clues, and locales like this were no stranger to her. Her research into this town granted her fascinating findings that inclined her to believe that the peaceful town to be anything but normal. Stories of disappearances, blood rituals, sacrifices, this place had enough unusual occurrences to fill a book. From the outset the townspeople were friendly towards the detective as she asked for directions, but the knowledge she held left a lingering paranoia in Amelia’s mind, not enough to scare her away but enough to keep her on edge as she navigated the branching streets of Arkham. A massive building loomed in the distance where Amelia was standing. 

An open gate stood before her with the name “Miskatonic University” read above it.

Strolling inside, Amelia saw students walking around the campus, eating lunch at the sprawling lawn in front of the entrance, and reading books under tall trees. She walked inside, making her way to the library. Amelia knew the university specialized in supernatural studies and had a gut feeling that she would find information that could give her a lead to locate another deity like Yog-Sothoth. Inside the silent library, an elderly librarian sat at the lobby.

“Good afternoon, can I help you?” the librarian asked.

“Hi, I’m a detective from the IDO,” Amelia pulled out her magnifying glass and showed it to the man.

The old man focused on the glass, seeing the special IDO engraving on the handle.

“A member of the International Detective Organization? How surprising, what brings you to Miskatonic University, miss?”

“I’m on a case right now and I need to look through some of your archives. Could I take a look?”

“A investigation, huh? Follow me.”

The old man stood up from his chair, his back hunched as the two made their way through the door behind the lobby. Walking down a long hallway with paint peeling off the sides, Amelia found herself in the back room, where a bunch of filing cabinets and boxes could be found. The air was musty, lacking any sort of ventilation.

“As you know, there must be no documentation of anything you read down here, but you are free to read everything. Are you finding something in particular, dear?”

“Do you have any records relating to cults around the area?”

The librarian stroked his white beard. “Those archives can be found over at the back corner of the room.”

“Got it. Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome. Put everything back when you’re done, please.”

“I will.”

The door closed shut behind the librarian, leaving Amelia to rummage through the many boxes to find some answers. As she rifled through the various boxes, she recalled the last time she went to the library. A detective of the Watson family had to be equipped to deal with any problem that had the potential of happening. Amelia, knowing she was no different, was inclined to adopt new skills, prompting her to learn new things at the library. A few hours of digging through and reading journals, newspapers, and accounts, Amelia found a story that piqued her interest. 

A man had investigated the town of Innsmouth just north of Arkham after the government had vacated it a few months prior. He detailed rumors of strange occurrences and disappearances in the town. He wrote about the dilapidated state of the town and its inhabitants’ distaste for outsiders. The journal remained unfinished, but it was all the evidence Amelia needed to investigate for herself. She left the library, bidding the old librarian farewell. 

The sky had become dark, the hovering white clouds above becoming gray and shrouding Arkham in shadow as they blocked out any sunlight hoping to reach the land. A light drizzle began, prompting Amelia to find some shelter knowing a storm was afoot. Before the rain grew worse, she ran around the town asking for a way to get to the town north. Most of the locals informed her that taxis and buses seldom went there due to the rumors spread around town from an incident that occurred years ago, but a homeless person she inquired spoke of a carriage that came by at night that would take any curious soul to Innsmouth in a few hours’ trip. Questioning the man where she would find the carriage, Amelia was pointed towards Tiller’s Tavern, a bar bordering Miskatonic River. Seeing the rain starting to pour, she made haste, planning to stay inside until nightfall to get her ride.

Amelia arrived to a small, modest bar with dim, orange light flooding out from windows outside. Walking inside, a joyous atmosphere permeated from carefree patrons sharing a drink and a laugh with friends. Two men broke into song with flushed faces, mugs of beer in hand and soon fell face-first into the table, passed out. Moments like these coaxed a giggle from the detective. The front of the bar was a row of vacant stools, except for a woman sitting at the middle. Amelia sat next to her and she glanced at the grandfather clock standing behind the bar counter. Seeing that she had a few hours to waste, she called the bartender over.

“An iced tea please.”

The woman tending to the bar nodded and prepared her drink, placing it on the table. 

“Thank you,” Amelia said, taking a sip of her cold beverage.

“Stormy night, huh?” the girl beside Amelia asked.

The detective glanced at her, watching her take a drink from a red cocktail. 

“Yeah.”

“Barely managed to make it inside before it started pouring.”

She rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the counter. Straw in mouth, she wondered how she would spend the next few hours waiting. Times like these, she wished she had her smartphone or a game system around to relieve herself of boredom.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” the girl said, her crimson red eyes glancing toward the detective as she adjusted her eyeglasses. “You don’t look like you’re around here.”

“I could say the same about you. It’s not everyday you see someone dressed up like an office worker at a bar in a place this out here.”

“You’re right about that,” she chuckled, taking another sip of her drink. “Name’s Emma.”

“Amelia Watson, nice to meet you.”

“Watson? Are you perhaps a member of the Watson family from the London branch of the IDO?“

“Yup, third generation,” Amelia nodded.

“I’ve heard so many stories about John Watson’s exploits with Sherlock Holmes as a child. To think I’d meet one of his descendants here.”

A soft smile flashed across Amelia’s face, “You’re giving me too much credit.”

“So what’s an IDO detective doing out here in rural America?”

“Conducting an investigation around town.”

“Details?”

“Can’t say.”

“So you’re here to find a place to stay? I don’t think this tavern has any rooms to stay in.”

“Actually, I’m waiting for someone here.”

“Oh?”

“A carriage. I’m traveling to Innsmouth, a town north from here.”

Emma’s gaze turned to Amelia as she spoke. “What a coincidence, I‘m looking for a way to get to Innsmouth too.”

The detective sat up.

“You’re heading there too?” she asked, and upon receiving a nod from Emma she inquired her further. “What’s your business here in Arkham then?”

“My employers sent me here to meet a contact in Innsmouth.”

“Someone from Innsmouth has business with your company? Just who do you work for?”

“Can’t say,” Emma smiled towards Amelia.

“Is your contact a local?”

Emma nodded.

“Is there anyway I can talk to them?”

“Why?”

“Questioning. It’s important for the investigation. A local who lives there could have some useful info.”

“Why don’t we make a deal then? I can tag along with you on carriage to the town and you can meet with my contact. I’m sure my superiors wouldn’t object.”

“Alright then, sounds good.”

Still the late afternoon, Amelia and Emma conversed with each other until nightfall came. 

“That’s a big bag you’ve got there,” Amelia looked at the long bag leaning against the stool. “What’s in it?”

“Just some equipment for the job. What’s the story with that pocket watch you have? Seems like it’s broken.”

Amelia raised the watch in her hand. “This old thing? It’s been passed down the Watson family for generations. I wanna get it fixed soon, it’s special to me.”

Emma adjusted her eyeglasses, staring at it. “Looks like it’s made of gold.”

“It is, Grandpa Watson told me it once belonged to Mr. Holmes before he passed away.”

“Would probably cost millions if you sold it.”

“Yeah, but this watch is too important. It can’t get into the wrong hands,” Amelia looked at the grandfather clock once more, the hour hand at ten. “We should check if our ride is here.”

The detective and the office worker stood up from their seats, leaving money on the counter.

“Hey, you two,” the bartender called out to the two as she wiped a glass with a towel.

“Yes?” Amelia asked.

“I overheard you talkin’. I’m guessing you’re taking that carriage outside to that town, to Innsmouth, huh? Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

“We have.” Emma replied.

“Then you should know how dangerous it is.”

“What do you want?” the detective inquired.

“Nothing. Just reminding you what you might be in for. A word of advice from an old bartender who worked in that godforsaken town. Trust no one, get out of there once you’ve finished your business, and stay the hell away from the churches.”

The bartender declared the last point with an unmatched urgency that sent a chill down Amelia’s back.

“You used to live in Innsmouth? And what do you mean by stay away from the churches?”

“Just stay away from them. Wouldn’t want to get in a run in with those devil-worshipping lunatics?”

“Lunatics?”

“A bunch of religious fanatics. Call themselves the Esoteric Order of Dagon. A bunch of hooey, if you ask me. But that don’t mean they aren’t dangerous. They took down all the other religions in that town, every church around there is abandoned. Those people use some of the empty buildings to do God knows what.”

Amelia took out a notepad and a pen. “Anything else you can tell us?”

“Nothing much else. The townsfolk all have their lips sealed when anyone asks. The people in town don’t like strangers coming by, especially detectives like you. Don’t expect a welcome party.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Emma nodded.

“Thanks for your help, miss.”

“Stay safe. Remember my advice.”

Stepping out into the downpour, Amelia felt a chill run down her back from the howling winds. Under a lamp post, the shimmering droplets of rain landed above a small carriage attached to an idle horse. A man in a long cloak sat at the driver’s seat, still as a statue. Emma opened the umbrella she was holding, covering the two from the downpour. Approaching the man, Amelia caught the putrid stench of something rotting. Slightly recoiling back from the smell, she reminded herself that she needed to get to the town as soon as possible. She regained her composure and spoke to the man.

“Excuse me, we’re looking for a ride to Innsmouth. I heard your carriage could take us there.”

The man pointed a sharp-nailed thumb behind him. The two looked at each other, then stepped inside the rickety wooden carriage. Holding the reins, the man commanded the horse to move with a raspy, guttural voice. As they rode through the night, the unpleasant smell never faded away and the two had to cover their mouths and noses using their clothes. Amelia again pondered about the peculiar nature of the man, but brushed it off once more as she knew she was getting a ride to her destination. She glanced at Emma, who was leaned against the tarp of the carriage, asleep. She wondered what Gura was up to, hoping she made it through the storm and found what she was looking for. A feeling of guilt swept her, remembering the little shark’s enthusiastic demeanor. If Gura was a true Atlantian, Amelia could only pray that she would not be too broken by the realization. The rhythmic bumping of the wheels of the carriage against the ground and the relaxing sound of the rainfall helped the detective drift off into the comfort of sleep.

When Amelia opened her eyes, she found the carriage motionless. Peering outside, she spotted Emma standing in the mud, yawning and stretching under the cloudy, yet bright sky. The storm had subsided and the two arrived at Innsmouth. Stepping out of the carriage, she approached the cloaked man, still sitting in his seat.

“Thank you for the ride.”

The man nodded without looking at her.

“How much do I owe you?”

He shook his head, raising a hand.

“ ** No need. ** ”

“Alright then, we’ll be off then. Thanks again.”

Bag behind her back, Emma scanned around the town as they walked through its densely packed streets. The imposing height of a church steeple towered above Amelia. The disquieting calls of crows echoed across the cloudy sky. Amelia thought she saw someone peering out from a window from one of the houses, but when her eyes darted across the buildings to her side she saw nobody. The lingering odor of fish permeated through the air, though faint and not as bad as the stench that kept the two in discomfort during the carriage ride. A haze covered the area in thick fog and its greenish tint and limited visibility made Amelia look over her shoulder more than once. The deafening silence other than the occasional cawing of the birds, the howling wind, and their light footsteps did nothing to ease her nerves. The town of Innsmouth felt like a desolate, forgotten place.

“Where’s your contact?” Amelia asked.

“He said he’d meet me at one of the bars around here. Didn’t say which though.”

“We should ask a local.”

Emma nodded. “The bartender said people around here don’t like stranger but what choice do we have? I haven’t seen anyone at all, though. It’s like this place’s a ghost town.”

“Let’s keep walking, we’ll find someone eventually. They wouldn’t take us here if they knew this town was dead.”

Seeing the empty markets, barren streets, and dark windows reminded Amelia of the man’s journal. It was written decades ago, leaving the detective pondering how the town ended up this way. A part of her wondered if she was wrong and that the town was abandoned. However, catching the relaxed expression on Emma’s face eliminated her doubts. Walking across another row of homes, Amelia at last spotted someone sitting on a rocking chair on a porch.

“Good morning,” Amelia said, the two stopping in front of the house.

The person stared at them from their place in the seat. They wore a black scarf around their neck and a trench coat to match. The only features Amelia could point out were their eyes, their hair covered underneath a bowler hat.

“ ** Morning ** ,” she said with a guttural voice similar to the man at the carriage.

“We wondering if you could point us to the bars around here.”

The woman stared at Amelia with bulging eyes. “ **Only one here in town is near the ruined lighthouse at the harbor.** ”

“How do we get there from here?”

“ ** Keep going down Docks Street. You’ll reach the harbor from there. ** ”

Amelia nodded, thanking the woman, who did not reply. As the two continued walking down the street, the detective could not shake the profound feeling of something being wrong. Her mind tried to figure out what bothered her, however she could not make any conclusions. She ignored it and turned her attention to the docks to her right, as decrepit and decayed as the ones in Arkham, perhaps even more so. Dirt-caked, weathered fishing boats floated on the surface of the river, men carrying open boxes filled with fresh fish onto shore. Not a single sound came from these slow-moving, men with emotionless faces and those bulging eyes staring straight forward. This did not help her ease her nerves in the slightest. She spotted cars and pickup trucks parked at the curb, with an equal amount of dirt and rust as the boats. Passing by an old church, Amelia caught the foul stink of something inside. Her eyes widened, knowing the scent all too well from investigating crime scenes. The shut door was unable to mask the metallic smell of blood inside. Grabbing hold of the ice cold doorknob, she opened the door a little, to get a peek inside.

Emma also took a look beside Amelia. The room was dark, except the dim glow of the sky outside pouring through the windows and a few candles hanging on lamps. The odor struck the two with unrelenting force. Amelia expected it to be strong, however she was almost knocked down by it. She grabbed her collar and raised it to cover her nose, before it became too unbearable. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out a row of pews leading to an altar. However, she did not see anyone worshipping inside. Whatever caused the smell remained a mystery to the detective and her curiosity got the better of her. She stood up and prepared to move in, but felt Emma’s hand on her shoulder.

“Wait. We shouldn’t be snooping around yet. We can’t draw too much suspicion on us.”

“But someone might be hurt.”

“What if you’re wrong? We can’t be caught trespassing. Let’s meet up with my contact and get some info before we start investigating.”

Amelia sighed, closing the door. “You’re right. Let’s keep going.”

Emma nodded, starting to walk down the street again. Amelia followed, but caught the sight of a large, rusted sign sitting beside the church.

_ Esoteric Order of Dagon . _

The detective wrote the location on her notepad and moved on. Reaching the end of Docks Street, Amelia and Emma could see the lighthouse looming in the distance, its light and the white fog contrasting with its dark shadow the only thing illuminating its presence.

“The bar should be close by. I hope my client is there.”

Reaching a ratty little bar cramped in between a humble general store and an abandoned restaurant, the two walked inside. It was dark and cold inside, the ceiling was leaking and Amelia thought she caught the sight of a nice scurrying across the floor. A few men sat at the tables around them, one group playing cards and another conversing in a language unknown to the detective. Emma took the lead, walking towards the front of the bar.

“Mr. Clark?”

A middle-aged man with unkempt brown hair and a short beard turned around, a glass of whiskey to his lips.

“Y-yes?” the man stuttered.

“I’m from the corporation.”

”A-ah, you’re the one Cover sent. I was wondering when the higher ups would send someone to check in with me,” Mr. Clark gave a nervous laugh. “I’ve got some things to report.”

Emma sat down on the chair beside the man. “Sounds good, why don’t we get started.”

Mr. Clark turned to Amelia. “W-who’s your friend?”

“She’s-“

“Amelia Watson,” the detective interrupted, “I have a lot questions to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Arriving at the coastal fishing town of Innsmouth, Amelia and Emma begin to unravel its mysteries with the help from a friend. However, forces that they are unaware of are keen on making sure the information they have gathered does not get out to the public. Time is limited and the two must find what they are looking for before things go awry.
> 
> 次回 - “Innsmouth”


	3. Innsmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the town of Innsmouth, Amelia and Emma explore the quiet coastal town.

The late night of Arkham brought a peace the bartender of Tiller’s Tavern savored. Cleaning up after the patrons’ messes and sweeping the floors was therapeutic for her. Thunder rumbled around her as she wiped the tables with a wet rag. She wondered about the two ladies who took that carriage to Innsmouth. Though she knew they both had business in the ancient town, she could not understand why they would still go with its reputation and the rumors circling about. She shook her head, knowing it was none of her business. She already warned them enough, all she could do was hope they took the advice. Her ears were alerted to the ringing of the bell above the entrance.

“Sorry, we’re closed.”

She heard the heavy footsteps of boots tapping against the floor. A woman stepped into view under the dim glow of the candlelight. The first thing the bartender noticed was her long, light pink hair running down her back, the scarlet eyes that looked back at the bartender, and her pale skin that could be seen even in the darkness. She wore a coat and a dress, both as black as the night. Despite the peculiar appearance of the woman, the bartender stood unfazed. The only thing that concerned her was the long scythe resting behind her back, it’s blade shining in the light of the ember of the candle.

“Didn’t you read the sign?” the bartender asked.

“I need information,” the woman said.

“Information, huh?”

“A woman by the name of Amelia Watson came by your place earlier. Am I right?”

”The detective? You know her?”

“Do you know where I can find her?”

“Sorry, but my customer’s business ain’t my business.”

The woman sighed and approached the bartender. When they were close to each other, the bartender realized how tall the red-eyed woman was compared to her. She could feel the air chill in the room.

“I guess I have no choice,” the woman said, staring into the eyes of the bartender.

The bartender’s vision began to blur in and out and she felt sluggish, dropping her broom and taking a seat on one of the stools. When her vision returned to normal, she looked up at the woman with an empty stare.

“Now will you answer my questions?”

“Yes,” the bartender gave a slow nod.

“Very well,” the pink-haired woman crossed her arms under her chest. “Tell me everything that happened when Amelia Watson showed up.”

* * *

Mr. Clark turned to Amelia. “W-who’s your friend?”

“She’s-“

“Amelia Watson,” the detective interrupted, “I have some questions to ask.”

The man turned to Emma, who nodded. “Well then have a seat, this might take a while to explain.” He took another sip of his drink, downing it in one gulp and slamming the glass on the table. “This might be of some use to your investigation, detective.”

“Go ahead,” Amelia took out her notepad and pen.

“It all started when I arrived in town after the Corporation sent me here. The first thing I could remember was that god-awful stench that you could smell anywhere. Sometimes it got so bad I almost passed out. The locals didn’t mind, though. The few locals I was able to talk to said it was the smell of home. I stayed in this shabby cabin that looked like it would collapse if a feather landed on it.”

“And how long did you stay there for?” Amelia asked, writing.

“About three to four months, nothing more than that.”

“Must’ve sucked.”

“You don’t know the half of it. Slept on a dirty bed with stuff blankets. Thought I saw a roach or two scurry across the sheets once. There was nothing to keep me entertained here except for old dramas from the old radio in the living room. Taking showers wassince you didn’t know whether you were bathing in clean water or sewage.”

“I‘d love to learn more your living situation here, but can we get back on topic? We’d like to know what happened during your recon mission,” Emma interjected.

“Right, sorry. I get sidetracked sometimes,” he chuckled, “Anyways, I started asking around town about anything strange happenings like the Corporation told me to. Always got the stink eye whenever I brought anything out of the ordinary up. I talked to the folks who came from out of town to work and they all tell me the same things. I’m sure you know by now that the townsfolk here don’t like strangers,”

“Did you find out anything?” Amelia asked.

“I did talk to someone with something interesting to say. He was one of the factory workers from the Marsh Refinery on the south side of town who came from Arkham. I asked him about anything strange happening in town, he looked around all paranoid and told me to come to his house. When we got there, I listened to what he had to say. Started going on about how there were a bunch of disappearances going around town, tourists and people visiting outside going missing. He said the people living in Innsmouth weren’t human.”

“Weren’t human?” Emma’s brow raised.

“Yeah, he was talking about how they smelled horrible and their slimy looking skin. Come to think of it, there was always something off whenever I talked to them. That wasn’t the craziest part either. He started talking about an ancient city under the ocean near this Devil’s Reef a little off the harbor. His coworkers mentioned rumors about people having swimming races near that place. At that point I was almost convinced the man was insane, but there was a certain look in his eyes that told me he was dead serious.”

“Did he tell you anything about the Esoteric Order of Dagon?”

“That cult in town? Well, he did tell me some crazy stuff about them, like making human sacrifices and doing rituals in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, I always thought I heard faint chanting from my bed coming from outside before I slept. After that he said he didn’t want to talk anymore, and asked me to leave.”

Amelia’s heart skipped a beat, turning to Emma with serious eyes. Emma looked back with an intrigued look. The detective jotted the information into her notepad.

“Anything else interesting?” she asked.

“Nothing much. Ever since I talked to the factory worker, I never saw him again. I hit a roadblock soon after. Whenever I spoke with any of the locals they didn’t answer. Some even gave me the stink eye whenever I passed by.”

“You stayed here for months, right? Must’ve been hard when you didn’t have anyone to talk to.”

“Yeah,” Mr. Clark nodded, “I occasionally spoke to some people from outside, but I mostly spent my days in the cabin. Sorry, but that’s all the info I have.”

“It’s alright,” Amelia said, scanning through her notes, “It’s enough to go off of.”

“I’d have to agree with Watson,” Emma concurred, standing up from her stool, “We’ll take over from here.”

“Does that mean I get to leave?”

“Yes. There will be a carriage waiting for you at the entrance of town. It’ll take you back to Arkham by evening.”

“Thank god. I finally get to leave this damn town,” he stood up, trudging towards the door, “Good luck, you two.”

Amelia pocketed her notepad and crossed her arms, staring off into nothing in quiet reflection.

“What’s on your mind?” Emma asked, noticing the detective’s silence.

“We should talk, but not here. Look, everyone here’s watching us,” she whispered.

The chatter and conversations that filled the little bar before they had entered were subdued. While they made an effort to conceal it, Amelia noticed the glances the patrons made towards the two. The detective did not know how long they were watching, but knew that they had eavesdropped on their chat. She remembered the advice the bartender gave her and nodded towards Emma, who nodded back in return. The two left in silence after placing a few bills down on the table. The fog became thicker during their short stay inside, obscuring the view in front of them. 

“Let’s first find somewhere to stay for the night,” Emma suggested, “I’ve got a feeling our investigation’s going to take longer than we thought.”

“There should be a hotel nearby,” Amelia stroked her chin, “Something about Mr. Clark’s story is not sitting right with me. Now we can confirm the cult exists, but listening to his story gives me more questions than answers.”

“I get that feeling too. Clark has never been that way in all the years he’s worked with Cover. I’ve never worked close with him, but I know he’s the lively type, almost to an annoying extent. He was always excited to go to new places, I think it was the reason he signed up for the job in the first place. I’ve never seen him so eager to leave a place we send him too. Something’s definitely not right.”

“It’s still early afternoon. Let’s go investigate the church, see if we can find anything.”

As Emma walked around the corner, Amelia noticed something off in the distance. While her visibility was limited by the mist, she thought she could see three shadows rise from the waters of the beach below. She turned away and followed behind Emma. The church returned into view, but the detective noticed the absence of the scent that permeated in its vicinity. Grabbing the doorknob, Amelia opened the door, light pouring into the darkness inside. The staleness of the air took the two by surprise, both expecting something stronger. The pews were empty, no sign of anyone being there. A man, who the two presumed to be a priest, stood at the altar, cleaning the table in front of him. Amelia stared up, awestruck, at a large painting hanging above the altar. It depicted gargantuan creature, with its serpentine-like body wrapped around a tall pillar covered in indecipherable symbols. What resembled sharp spikes jutting out of the creature’s back were actually fins running down its body. It hung onto the pillar with muscular arms and razor claws. Its maw was agape, revealing jagged teeth. Empty, white eyes stared back at the two.

“ **Magnificent, is it not?** ” the priest spoke, his arms tucked in his sleeves.

“It’s something, alright,” Emma remarked.

“Is that Dagon?” Amelia asked.

“ **I see you recognize our great lord.** ”

“Well, I sure as hell wouldn’t have guessed Jesus,” Emma turned to the priest.

“ **What brings you two to our church?** ”

The detective pulled out her notepad and pen, “We have some questions about your organization.”

“ **I will be leading a service shortly, however I can spare some time to answer your questions. What would you like to ask?** ”

“Has anything strange happened in town?”

The priest shook his head. “ **Nothing out of the ordinary. Our community is a peaceful and tight-knit one. We most certainly aren’t a violent bunch.** ”

“Any comments about the rumors of disappearances in town?”

“ **Nothing but the slanderous words of those living on the outside. I believe they do it because they disagree with our faith. I’ll admit, our little town has had a less than pleasant history, but that is all in the past. We wish to live our lives and practice our faith in peace.** ”

“The people living here don’t seem to like visitors. We’ve felt like we’ve been getting the cold shoulder ever since we stepped foot here,” Emma remarked.

“ **An inevitable result from the rumors outsiders have spread. If people were more kind towards us and our practices, I’m sure the townsfolk would be more trusting towards outsiders. However, this is not the case and it seems like it will be like this for quite some time.** ”

“Can you tell me more about the history of the town?”

“ **Of course. Innsmouth was founded in 1643. Our town made business building ships and was a naval hub during the War of 1812. Our founder, Obed Marsh ran and protected this town for centuries till he passed.** “

Amelia recalled some of the newspaper clippings she took a look at in the Miskatonic University archives. “I remember reading about a disease that swept the town. Care to explain that?”

“ **Ah yes, the great plague of 1846. A tragic period of our town’s history. Many had passed, about half the town. The Marsh Family deserve our eternal gratitude for uplifting us from that terrible ordeal. The town had thrived from then on, for decades we lived in peace and townsfolk earned a living from fishing, running local businesses, and working at the gold factory run by the Marsh Family. That was until the July of 1927. I was a child when it happened, you know. Outsiders had come to raid our town after these baseless rumors attracted the attention of the United States government** ,” the priest stated the last part with bitterness in his voice.

“Go on,” Emma said, crossing her arms.

“ **We had to flee our homes as they destroyed everything we cherished. Our community was separated for a fair amount of time, until we returned to what remained. We banded together, rebuilt, and repaired broken buildings. This community has survived for centuries, and we would not just abandon it.** ”

“Which brings us to now,” the detective said.

“ **The townsfolk are resilient. It makes me proud to serve them as a priest of Dagon. I am always happy to help a member of my congregation in need.** ”

“Speaking of, we passed by the place a little earlier. There was this terrible smell coming from inside,” Emma explained.

The priest chuckled, “ **Oh, that’s just the incense we use for services. It’s an acquired smell, but the people around here get used to it.** ”

Amelia watched the priest for a moment.

“I see. One last question, what’s Devil’s Reef?”

“ **A formation of rocks off the harbor. The young ones like to travel out there for a swim from time to time.** ”

Amelia raised a brow. “In this weather?”

“ **Only in the summer months. Childhood is important, for one must experience both the highs and lows of life before they are permitted to join Dagon’s Order.** ”

“Kids, huh? We haven’t seen any while we’ve been here.“

“ **During the winter months the children stay at home. Children here are more susceptible to disease because of how cold it can get.** ”

Amelia scribbled down a few last notes. “Well, thank you for your time. Your information will be useful.”

“ **Ah right, you must be the detective I’ve heard traveling around town.** ”

“That’s right. Word really moves fast around here, huh?”

“ **Like I said, we are a connected community.** ”

* * *

“Have you figured it out?” Emma asked, leaning against a wall with its wallpaper peeling off.

“Nope, still have no idea what’s fact or fiction,” Amelia replied, reclining in a wooden chair with her open notepad in her hand.

Her stomach rumbled. Night had fallen upon Innsmouth. After their trip to the church, the two had hoped to grab some lunch from one of the restaurants around the town, however they were either closed or what little they could see being served to customers in other restaurants looked less than edible. Deciding to give up and find a place to stay to discuss and plan out their next moves, Amelia and Emma found themselves standing at the front of the four-story Gilman Hotel. A woman with her face covered with a scarf stood at the lobby and Amelia checked the two in with the money she had with her. Their room was at the top floor. Walking up the stairs and into the hallway of room lining the sides, Watson noticed how it was devoid of any decor, apart from a few landscape paintings. The two entered their room and the detective’s companion made the immediate decision to take a nap, telling Amelia to wake her up once she could piece together the complete story. Hours passed and Amelia found herself struggling to figure out the truths and the lies. 

“Hungry?” Emma asked, pulling out some sandwiches from her bag, “Want one?”

“You’ve seriously had food this entire time?”

“Of course, I always pack things just in case.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I wasn’t hungry. Besides, I had no idea you were hungry till now.”

“Well what are you waiting for?”

Emma tossed over a sandwich covered in a wrapper. “Here, maybe eating something might help those detective juices start flowing,” 

The detective immediately tore it open and took a bite. “Woah, this actually tastes great, there’s something crunchy in them. Where did you get these sandwiches?”

“A coworker of mine at the corporation. The girls there like to call her Haachama, she’s kind of the head chef around there. She may not be the best chef around, the girls like her and that’s all the corporation cares about. You never know what you expect in her food.”

“How so?”

“For starters, she added dried bugs into that sandwich you’re eating.”

Amelia promptly gagged and put the sandwich down on the table. Emma laughed, taking another bite from her sandwich.

“Are you serious?!”

“I’m just messing with you. It’s just lettuce. But I wasn’t lying about the strange stuff she puts in her food.”

“Haha, very funny,” Amelia rolled her eyes, then smiled.

Emma watched Amelia as the detective continued to eat her food. “Are you really here for an investigation, Watson?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something tells me you’re here to find something else.”

Amelia looked down at the floor, placing her food down. The detective knew Emma was an outsider looking in, but since she accompanied her the entire time, Amelia thought that Emma had a right to know what was really going on if they were this far into the investigation. The detective took a deep breath.

“I’m looking for Dagon.”

Emma perked up. “The cult’s god?”

Amelia nodded. “I need to talk to him.”

“Why?”

The detective proceeded to recount the entire story of the future apocalypse, the meeting with Yog-Sothoth, and her new mission to fix the past. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but it’s the truth.”

“So you’re a time traveler, huh? And you’re here to prevent the end of the world...”

“Crazy, huh?”

Emma scoffed. “Trust me, when you’re in my line of work, nothing is crazy anymore.”

“So you believe me?”

“Mostly, I’ve heard weirder stories. This end of the world stuff worries me, though. I should call my superiors about this. So you want to contact Dagon in order to find this High Priestess?”

Amelia nodded. “Exactly. Yog-Sothoth didn’t really give me anywhere to go, just dropped me in the middle of the ocean with no directions.”

“Then we have the same goal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Since you told me your story, I think it’s fair for me to tell you why I’m here,” Emma took out something from her bag.

She placed it down on the desk. It was a crimson mask, with a large, toothed grin at its center. The mask was somewhat heavy in Amelia’s hand, but it was the perfect size to fit anyone’s face. A peculiar feeling overcame her as she stared into it. Her body tensed up and she gulped. She could only describe the feeling as dread. “What is this?”

“I don’t know. My bosses sent me here to find someone that did. I was hoping Clark found some info, but he didn’t. Hearing your story, maybe I should go the big guy himself and ask him what it is. Doesn’t seem out of the question now that we can talk to a deity.”

“All the more reason for us to keep working together.”

“Agreed. We won’t leave this town till we find him,” Emma said, sitting on the bed.

“Alright then, let’s go over what we know. The town has a really weird history. A cult’s been running Innsmouth for centuries, the town was abandoned at one point, and the people living here may or may not be human. I didn’t mention this, but when I was at Miskatonic University, I read about the Innsmouth raids. Apparently, the FBI were involved.”

“The feds were involved in this? What reason would they have to destroy a town in the middle of nowhere?”

“They told the press they were trying to bust an illegal alcohol shipping ring. But something tells me that’s not the case here. There weren’t any documented arrests made, at least none I saw in the archives.”

“Maybe it had something to do with the cult. After all, Clark did tell us about all those shady rumors about human sacrifices.”

“I think so. It would make more sense if the FBI actually came here to investigate the cult.”

“But why destroy the homes?”

“Not sure. Maybe they found something big and wanted the entire place destroyed.”

Amelia’s eyes widened. “Wait a second.”

“What?”

“Devil’s Reef. Let’s assume that everything that man Clark was talking to was all true. The FBI knows something wrong is going on in the town, that the people aren’t human and that there is a city under the sea. This is all just speculation, but what if the cult is making sacrifices for whatever is living under the water. I’m assuming this underwater city is near Devil’s Reef. The FBI catches wind of this and moves in to destroy the town. Once the dust settled, the people moved back into town and are still doing these things to this day.”

“Wouldn’t be too crazy to believe that. I’m guessing you think Dagon is living in that underwater city.”

“Exactly, it’s the only place where it makes sense he’d be at.”

“So what’s our plan then?”

“We need to find a way to get to that underwater city.”

“You really jumped onto that theory quickly. Alright then, we’ll go with that. It’s not like we have any other option. We’ll need to find something that can drive underwater. Who knows what’s down there.”

Amelia yawned, “Let’s sort this out in the morning.”

“Sure, it’s pretty late.”

The detective crashed into the bed, turning around and staring up at the ceiling. Emma left the room, as there was only one bed, to sleep on the couch. The shadowy figure of the High Priestess appeared in her mind and Amelia knew she was one step closer to finding her. She held her pocket watch and drifted off to sleep. As the world faded to black, the detective could hear faint chanting, distant but there.

When Amelia opened her eyes once more, the sharp edge of an axe stood over her. It was raised, ready to strike down at any moment. As Amelia came to, she realized what was going to happen.

“Shit!” she yelled.

She rolled off as the axe swung down, imbedding itself into the bed. Amelia crashed to the floor and swiftly got to her feet. A man stood there, his axe at the ready. He growled and charged at her, the weapon prepared to swing once more. The detective sidestepped, the man swinging the axe and getting it stuck into the wall. As the man attempted to get pull the axe away, Amelia swung her fist, decking the man in the face. He fell over, his head landing on the wooden table next to her bed. Amelia panted as she overturned the man who laid face down on the floor. Sure enough, Amelia saw the face of one of the townspeople. She gasped as her gaze passed to his neck. Three slits on the side of his next glistened in a rhythmic motion. The man’s eyes were wide open, staring off into nothingness. Seeing this confirmed their suspicions that they were in fact not human at all, but some sort of human, fish hybrid, judging from the gills on their necks, their green skin, and unblinking eyes.

“Emma!”

Amelia rushed to the door, throwing it open. She watched as Emma, now wielding a katana, rushed another fishman wielding a knife. She aimed the tip of the katana and drove it into the fishman’s heart with a harsh grunt. He fell to the floor as she pulled it out from him. She swung the blade, the blood splattering against the floor, and sheathed it with a deep breath. She approached Amelia, still awestruck.

“We gonna get out of here?”

Amelia nodded, and the two ran to the front door. The detective grabbed Emma’s shoulder as she grabbed the doorknob. Amelia placed a finger to her lips and proceeded to press her ear against the door. She heard the voices of fishmen waiting outside, conversing about if their companions had finished working inside.

“How many?” Emma mouthed.

Amelia raised three fingers. Emma nodded and pulled her sword out. The detective grabbed her revolver from her holster and aimed it at the door. Praying the bullets were not too rusty, she pulled the trigger, shooting three times. Emma kicked the door open, knocking over a few of the surviving fishmen. She finished one off with her blade before they could call out for help, leaving the other one alive. Amelia grabbed one of the men’s rifles lying on the floor.

“Got any ammo for that?” Emma asked.

Amelia took a few rounds from the dead fishman’s pocket. “Not much, but I’ll make ‘em count.”

The remaining survivor sat against the wall, coughing blood and holding the wound on his side.

“Who sent you here?” Amelia asked.

“ **You both know too much to be kept alive** ,” he spoke through labored breaths.

Emma heard the shuffling of footsteps climbing the stairs. “Watson, we’ve got company.”

As the first wave of fishmen came into view, Amelia aimed her rifle in a swift motion and fired, striking on in the head. Emma charged ahead and sliced forward, cutting down a few of the fishmen who did not expect a close-quarters attack. Amelia followed after her and descended the stairs. She caught another group climbing the stairs and fired at them, one of the fishmen toppling over the stairs and plummeting down with a scream. Emma jumped over the railing and landed on one of them a short distance away, plunging her sword into them. After battling their way down, they arrived at the lobby where they received a respite from the absence of any fishmen waiting for them. Amelia panted, not getting into a scuffle like as that one for years. She found a few rounds in the backrooms behind the lobby and loaded them. Emma looked outside from behind the door. The fog had receded to the point where she could watch the church from all the way across the river. Amelia joined up behind Emma.

“Look who it is,” Emma pointed at the church.

Amelia saw the priest standing in the front of the church speaking to a crowd of fishmen, some holding pitchforks, torches, and even a couple of guns. There were already a fair number of them wandering around the town in search parties.

“That bastard’s trying to hunt us down. He’ll flush us out if we don’t keep moving,” Amelia whispered.

“We can’t go by streets, that’s for sure. It’ll be easy taking them out group by group, but if they call all their buddies over, we won’t stand a chance.”

Amelia scanned her surroundings. The fading fog would make running through the streets easier for their pursuers to spot. Since the church sat in close proximity to the hotel, it would only be a matter of time before they noticed one of the search parties missing and send more men to check. Amelia knew that they had a time limit before the next group came and tried to find somewhere to go. Then she stared down at the road in front of the entrance. A manhole cover rested in the middle, untouched.

“Follow me,” Amelia said, creeping out of the door.

The two made their way to the cover, Amelia giving herself constant reminders to look around in all directions to make sure they were not spotted.

“Smart,” Emma whispered, picking up the cover.

She removed the lid and slid it to the side, limiting the amount of noise it would make. A steel ladder descended toward darkness. Having no other choice, Amelia dropped her rifle down the hole and climbed down into the sewers with Emma following. On her way down Emma slid the lid back on, immersing the two in complete black. The detective knew she hit the ground once she felt mud and sewage sloshing around her feet. There was a dim light pouring in from outside threw grates in the ceiling. Amelia pulled out her magnifying glass and pressed one of the small buttons on it. A brilliant beam of light flashed through the glass, illuminating the tunnels before them. Emma unsheathed her katana and it started to glow a bright red. Picking up her rifle, the two started to walk through the dark sewers.

“Where to?” Emma asked.

“Not sure yet, we just needed to get out of there.”

“That was some nice shooting back there.”

Amelia smiled, “Nothing a few FPS games can’t teach you.”

Emma gave her a funny look. “I don’t think it works that way. But I guess if it works for you..”

“Didn’t know you had a sword with you. It looks pretty badass.”

“Thanks, this it’s been with me for years.”

Traveling through the tunnel, Amelia heard conversation through one of the grates they passed by.

“ **What should we do when we find ‘em?** ”

“ **Bring ‘em back to the church. Priest Andrew wants both of them alive.** ”

“ **Another offering to Lord Dagon?** ”

“ **Aye. Our brothers and sisters in Y'ha-nthlei require more sacrifices at the reef.** ”

The man and the woman walked away.

“Sacrifice, huh? Glad we got out of the hotel before things turned south.”

“Or else we would’ve been a late night snack,” Amelia chuckled.

“We still don’t have a plan.”

“I’m thinking of one. I’m willing to bet that they blocked off the main roads leading out of town. We know too much, so they probably don’t want us leaving this place.”

“Makes sense, but we still don’t know where to go.”

“I think we should go directly to the underwater city.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hear me out. We should head to the harbor first to find something to ride out to sea in. If we can find something that could let us swim underwater, we should go to the city for answers. Like you said earlier, we aren’t going to leave without answers.”

“And if there’s no way we can go underwater?”

“We escape Innsmouth by travelling down the coast. It might be a long ride but I think we can reach the docks at Arkham by morning.”

“You’re still assuming we’ll have a something to ride.”

“If there’s nothing at the harbor, then we’ll have to fight our way out the front of the town.”

“Can’t we just go to the town entrance through the sewers?”

“We’d be taking a risk if we took time heading to the front. They might find the people we took out at the hotel and search around that area. That could work out in our favor, but it could also be bad for us. Worst case scenario, they go down into the sewers to search for us and we could get caught down here.”

Emma shrugged, “Well, it’s not like I have a good plan, let’s just go with it. Which direction’s the harbor?”

“I’ve been keeping track where we’ve been walking. I hear water flowing here from outside the grate in here.”

“Which means we’re probably at the other side of the bridge.”

“And we turn either left or right here,” Amelia flashed her magnifying glass in front of her, revealing a split path ahead of them, “So we make a right here and go straight down to reach the harbor. We’ll climb out of here if we see if the coast is clear.”

“Sounds good, let’s go.”

The two advanced, making a right turn and continuing through the dark sewers. Passing through another open grate, the two heard a familiar voice coming from outside.

“ **Have you found those two yet?** ” Priest Andrew asked.

“ **Not yet, sir. We’ve sent a search party to the hotel and other groups out across town to try and capture them.** ”

Amelia hear panting approaching them. 

“ **Sir! The search party at the hotel has been taken out!** ”

“ **What, they’ve escaped?** ”

“ **There were signs of a fight in the fourth floor. Walden’s body was found in the room.** ”

“ **That utter fool!** ” Priest Andrew seethed, “ **I knew he would try to kill them. Have any other groups spotted them?** ”

“ **No, sir.** ”

“ **I want you to go and tell every group to speed up their searches. We cannot let those two escape this town. Master Dagon demands those two delivered to him at Devil’s Reef by midnight!** ”

“ **At once!** ” The man ran away.

“ **You!** ” Priest Andrew addressed the other person.

“ **Yes?** ”

“ **I want you to release the Brute in case those two are hiding in the sewers.** ”

“ **But sir, how will we contain it again, we can’t just-** ”

“ **Do it now or I’ll personally use you as bait to recapture it again.** ”

The man gulped. “ **It will be done.** ”

The two kept moving at a more frenzy pace.

“Well they do move fast. Good call on not going to the entrance.”

“Thanks, my luck stat’s at 100. What the hell did the priest mean by the Brute?”

“I don’t know and I sure as hell don’t want to know. We’ve got to hur-“

A loud roar echoed through the tunnel, freezing both of the girls in their tracks. Amelia heard something coming from behind them, sounds of what seemed to be galloping heading towards them. The detective flashed her magnifying glass towards the distance. Something was running towards them on all fours, growling with fury. Amelia and Emma bolted down the sewer, mud splashing every step they took running. Though their legs worked the fastest they could, the thing chasing them was closing the gap further and further. Amelia turned and aimed her rifle behind her, squeezing the trigger. Her bullet struck the creature and it let out an agonized roar, stopping its rampage. The two stopped, watching the creature sit on the ground, growling at them a few feet away.

It was a large monster, its unblinking, dull white eyes staring at Amelia and Emma with vicious intent. It snarled at them with a drooling mouth filled with rows of razor-sharped teeth. The detective gulped when she saw its serrated claws that she thought could cut through flesh and bone in one swipe. Emma spotted a bullet wound in the Brute’s thigh, which she pointed out to Amelia. The detective nodded, seeing this as an opportunity to kill it. She aimed her rifle at the monster’s head. However, Emma watched as the hole start to close up, the skin and flesh around it sealing up the wound.

The monster shifted its position. Emma’s eyes widened.

“Watson!”

As Amelia pulled the trigger the beast lunged at her with a violent roar. Emma tackled Amelia before its claws could pierce right through her. They both fell into the sewage and the creature turned around to attack once more. Amelia scrambled to her feet, grabbing her rifle, and shot the creature as many times as she could before the chamber was empty. The Brute cried out in pain and keeled over, giving enough time for the two of them to get up and run. Not long later, the galloping came back.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Amelia shouted.

“Are we almost there?!” Emma asked, looking behind her.

“We’ve got to be close!”

Making a sharp turn to the left, the creature crashed into the wall with a loud thud.

“Nice one, dumbass!” Emma taunted.

There was a ladder to their right. Though Amelia’s feet started to ache from running, the adrenaline coursing through her gave her that one final push. Emma came to a sudden stop, facing the creature. The Brute lunged forward and Emma ducked down. She jabbed her sword upwards and it connected against the Brute’s head, slicing down the middle of the monster and cutting its entire body and half. Blood streamed down her blade, splattering all over her and her clothes.

“Holy shit, Emma!”

“What are you waiting for?! Hurry, before it gets up again!”

Amelia ascended the ladder, bashing the manhole cover above with the butt of her rifle, popping it open. She practically threw herself out of the hole, Emma following behind her. Emma slid the cover back on and sat on the pavement, panting. Amelia kneeled on the floor, taking deep breaths, sewage dripping from her cap onto the floor. The detective stood up, extending a hand towards Emma.

“Well that was...something.”

Emma took it, using her blood-soaked katana to support herself. The two were right next to the ocean. Now that the fog has receded, Amelia could see Devil’s Reef looming in the distance. A brick warehouse stood before them, the detective presuming it was a dock. Looking around, it seemed like no one had seen the commotion. The two felt overwhelming relief.

“I swear, that bastard better not come out again,” Emma remarked.

The two walked into the warehouse, which was unlocked to their surprise. Amelia had her rifle at the ready. There were old, worn boats piled around inside. The inside of the warehouse was dilapidated and it looked like no one had kept any maintenance on the place for years. The two could hear humming nearby. Amelia and Emma turned the corner, seeing a familiar short girl in a shark hoodie picking up a gas canister. Emma stepped forward, her sword at her side, but Amelia stopped her.

“Gura?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> With the Esoteric Order of Dagon in pursuit, Amelia and Emma run into Gura. The cult makes its attack and the three are forced to defend themselves. Determined to find her answers, Amelia refuses to leave, instead wanting to press further into the dark waters below.
> 
> 次回 - “Escape”


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their escape, Amelia and Emma encounter Gura.

The first thing Mr. Clark wanted to do once he returned to Arkham was to have a drink. Looking out of the carriage, the sun had begun to set beneath the horizon as he arrived in town. He sighed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, after he saw a group of university students walking around. As the carriage stopped, he stepped out, thanking the man for the ride only to be responded with silence. Shrugging it off, Mr. Clark entered Tiller’s Tavern, eager for a moment of relaxation. Heading to the front of the bar, he took his seat on one of the stools next to a woman with long, light pink hair.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked.

“A shot of whiskey, please.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Mr. Clark pulled out his smartphone and turned his phone on for the first time in months. Service was nonexistent at Innsmouth, so he did not have a chance to call anyone he knew at anytime. The only time he spoke with his family was once every two weeks from one of the only working pay phones in the town. His lock screen displayed himself along with a woman and two children. He dialed his wife’s number and pressed the phone to his ear. He greeted her, telling her that his work was done and that he would be home soon. He told her that he missed her and the kids. Before he said goodbye he requested that she kiss his children to sleep on his behalf. He placed the phone on the table and received his drink. After downing his glass, he looked at his watch. He would have to wait until morning before the cab the corporation sent would pick him up. He checked his wallet, seeing that he had a good amount of money to rent a room for a night at one of the hotels nearby. 

The woman next to him swirled a glass of red wine in her hands. She caught something foul in the air, a fishy stench. Turning to Mr. Clark, she knew it came from him.

“Do you humans really not know how to clean yourselves,” she jabbed, covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

“You talking to me?”

“Who else smells like fish in here?”

“Listen lady, Innsmouth isn’t really a pleasant-smelling place.”

The woman’s face turned from one of revulsion to one of interest. “Wait, you’ve been to Innsmouth?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard the rumors a million times alr-“

“Did you by any chance meet a woman named Amelia Watson there?”

“She’s a detective, right?”

“Yes. Did she talk to you?”

“Why should I tell you? What’s your deal with her anyways?”

“We have business. Now, tell me, did she speak with you or not?”

“I told you already, I’m not telling you that.”

The woman’s red eyes narrowed. “I have ways to make you talk, don’t try my patience.”

In any normal situation, Mr. Clark would scoff at the threat, but looking into the woman’s eyes made his blood run cold. For a moment, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of Death herself. For reasons he could not explain, the man was completely intimidated. He gulped and asked the bartender for another drink.

“Fine. We did talk.”

“About what?”

“I was on a business trip on Innsmouth for a few months for the company I work at. One of my coworkers and the detective came by to collect the info I gathered.”

“Why was Watson with your colleague?”

“She was on an investigation and was working with her on it.”

“Are they still there?”

“They should. Didn’t seem like they’d leave until they were finished with everything.”

“I see. Then how did you get back to Arkham?”

“There’s a carriage outside that takes people to and from there.”

“Take me to it.”

Mr. Clark and the woman stepped outside. To his surprise, the carriage was gone. He looked around, checking if it just moved, however it was nowhere to be found.

“That’s strange, it should be somewhere here. Maybe someone else wanted a ride or it went back early.”

“How disappointing. I was hoping I’d be able to see up with her soon.”

* * *

“Gura?”

The short girl’s attention shifted to the blood and sewage-covered girls. She screamed, dropping the canister and materialized a blue trident in her hands. Amelia waved her hands up.

“Gura it’s me, Amelia!”

“A-ame?!”

“You know this girl, Watson?” Emma asked.

The detective nodded. “Yeah, she’s the one who rescued me from the middle of the ocean.”

“Who’s she?” Gura asked, looking at the manager with red all over her clothes.

“Gura, this is Emma. Emma, this is Gura.”

“What happened to you two? Why’s Emma covered in blood? Why do you two smell like you crawled out of a sewer?”

“We don’t have time for this,” Emma said.

“It’s a long story, we’ll talk about it later. What are you doing in Innsmouth, Gura?”

“I came here cause I ran out of gas. There was that mean storm yesterday and I didn’t realize I had no gas left. I was too far from Arkham so I stopped by here.”

“Did you just arrive?”

“Yeah, about thirty minutes ago. I found some gas lying around so I decided to refuel here. I didn’t see anyone around, so I thought this place was abandoned. Well, until you came in.”

“Wait, is that a submarine?” Emma interjected, running towards the vehicle partially submerged into the water.

“Yup, the SS Hammerhead.”

Emma turned to Amelia. “Watson, you know what this means.”

The detective nodded. “Of course. Gura, you came at the perfect time.”

“What’s going on here? You two look like you’ve been through hell.”

“There’s no time to explain, we need to get inside now before-“

The three heard the sound of hundreds of footsteps quickly approaching their position. Gura stuck close to Amelia as they heard chanting outside in another language the detective had never heard of before. The three peeked outside, seeing Priest Andrew with his fish people congregation following behind him.They stood their ground right in front of the warehouse, the priest with a grin on his face. Fishmen with rifles stood beside him, guns at the ready.

“Come out, you two. We heard a scream coming from here. There are fifty of us and only two of you. Come out and accept the responsibility of appeasing our Lord Dagon.”

“Who are they?” Gura asked.

“Cultists,” Emma replied.

“Seriously? Like those crazy religious people inhorror movies?”

“I will give you thirty seconds to surrender. If you do not comply we will have no choice but to use force. Know that you might not leave unharmed.”

“He’s crazy right, there’s no way they’ll do that,” Gura’s voice was becoming more jittery.

“Gura, refuel the sub now. We’ll hold them off until you’re done.”

The girl nodded, returning to the submarine. Amelia and Emma ran to one of the broken boats scattered around the room and pushed them over to create a barricade at the door. It would not last, but it would at least give time for Gura to refuel and for them to plan out their strategy.

“What’s the plan, Watson?”

“We just gotta defend our position until Gura gets finished fueling up. Once she’s done, we’re getting the hell out of here.” Amelia pulled out her revolver and reloaded it with the little bullets she kept in her pocket. “Shit, I’m almost out of ammo.”

“No worries, if you run out during the fight just go help Gura if she needs it and I’ll take care of them.”

Thirty seconds had passed. Priest Andrew turned to the man beside him, nodding. He and the first group advanced to the warehouse door. As they stepped inside, they spotted the barricade blocking the door and began to attempt to break it. The sound of bashing alerted the two.

“It’s started,” Emma unsheathed her sword.

“Gura, how’s it going over there?”

“Need a few more minutes, it’ll be up and running soon!”

An arm squeezed through the gaps of the barricade. Emma swung her blade down, slicing through the arm. The person on the other side screamed profanities at the top of his lungs. However the effort to break through did not cease and they continued despite one of their numbers being wounded. Gura watched the two as she refueled her sub, her heart beating rapidly. The tank was halfway filled, but the fish people were getting inside. Emma worked the most in fending them off, Amelia wanting to conserve her ammo as much as possible.

“ **Priest Andrew, we’ve come with the equipment.** ”

“ **Good, prepare it at once.** ”

Amelia turned to Emma with a nervous look on her face. The fish people placed something at the door and a bunch of them ran out. The two backed away from the barricade. Amelia could barely react when she heard the sound of an explosion. The force of the blast swept her off her feet into the air for a few seconds. Lying on the floor, she looked towards the barricade, now in shambles. Emma was only a few feet beside her, also recovering from the blast. Apart from the piercing ringing noise in her ears she heard Gura calling out her name. As she got to her feet she saw Emma standing, katana at the ready. 

“We’re ok Gura, hurry!” Amelia yelled out.

From the smoke a group of fishmen came in, rifles drawn. Emma pounced forward and slashed at the men across the chest before he could react. As the second man realized what happened, Amelia shot her first bullet, going through his head. She ran ahead, punching the third woman walking in and knocking her down. The detective holstered her gun and picked up the shotgun the second man held in his deceased hand. Emma finished taking care of the fourth man, driving her blade through him.

“I’m almost done here guys!” Amelia heard Gura shout.

Amelia peeked out the door and saw more fish people running towards them. She aimed her gun and took shots. The force of the shotgun rounds knocked them back onto each other. Even so, more people came forward.

“Damn, these bastards are persistent!” Amelia remarked as she fired again and again.

“Alright, we’re in business!” Gura announced. 

“Let’s go, Watson!” Emma yelled, running to the sub.

“Right!”

Amelia left her position at the door, stepping over some corpses along her way to the submarine. Someone grabbed her from behind, knocking the wind out of her. 

“ **You aren’t leaving here.** ” Priest Andrew struggled.

“Let go of me, you piece of shit!” Amelia elbowed the mad priest in the gut. 

As he fell to the floor, the detective kicked him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Though he was heavy, Amelia dragged him to the submarine. 

“What’re you doing with him?!” Emma asked, confused.

“We’re taking him with us! We need to know the truth about all this!”

“Fine, toss him inside!”

Amelia dropped his body down the top entrance of the sub. She knew the fall would not kill him. The climbed down as fishmen pouring into the warehouse opened fire on them. Closing the hatch, the submarine descended into the water. As soon as she knew they were safe underwater, she ran out of the control room. Emma and Amelia sat on the floor, panting heavily. The unconscious priest was tied to a chair. 

“You two have got some explaining to do,” Gura said, crossing her arms.

Amelia explained what had happened since their last meeting and introduced Emma to her again.

“So they chased you at night, you escaped through the sewers, and then met me?”

“Yeah. I wish we met again under better circumstances.”

“It’s alright, I’m glad you’re safe. But what the heck were you two doing here in the first place, you should’ve known how dangerous it was!”

“She doesn’t know?” Emma asked.

“What’s she talking about?” Gura turned to Amelia, her eyes with desperate pleading. The detective knew she could not hide the truth any further, after everything that had happened.

“I...” she started. “I’m from the future.”

“From the future?”

Amelia looked down. She proceeded to explain to Gura where she came from and the apocalypse that destroyed her future. A frown fell on Gura’s face.

“That’s horrible. I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m supposed to be the one apologizing for not telling you.”

You...you should’ve told me.”

“Sorry, when you picked me up, I just woke up from the time jump. I was just...so tired.”

“It’s ok, I forgive you. So the world...is going to end?”

“Not unless we find a way to prevent it.”

“So you’re trying to find this priestess to do that?”

“About that,” Emma interjected. “Watson, didn’t you say she was the one who destroyed your home?”

The detective nodded. “She attacked the town I lived in.”

Emma took off her glasses. “She could be a possible ally. Are you sure you’re fine with that?”

“If saving the world requires it, then I am.”

Emma watched her for a moment as she wiped the lens with a cloth. “Alright, just asking.”

“You two look like you need some food and rest,“ Gura commented.

Amelia shook her head. “Not yet, we still need to talk to him.”

The three turned to the priest. He began to stir awake. Emma stood up from the floor. Opening his eyes, he started to struggle through his bindings once he realized the situation he was in. 

Amelia crossed her arms. “It’s no use trying to escape.”

“ **Where am I?** ” Priest Andrew asked through gritted teeth.

“That’s not what you should be worried about right now. We want the truth about this place.”

“ **I’m not talking, especially to the likes of you.** ”

“Oh really?” Emma stepped forward, “We’ll make you talk sooner or later.”

The priest sneered, “ **Do you intend to beat it out of me? Seems like something you savages would do.** ”

“We’re the savages? No sane person would lead an entire town to hunt down and sacrifice two outsiders.”

“ **You slaughtered civilians.** ”

“And you almost killed a girl who wasn’t even part of this,” Amelia gestured towards Gura, “Don’t even try and guilt-trip us, it was self-defense, we had no choice. Now stop wasting our time and talk.”

“ **You won’t get a word out of me.** ”

Emma turned towards the detective. “I don’t think he’s gonna tell us.”

“He will, he just needs some encouragement.”

Amelia reached down her leg and grabbed one of the syringes she had placed in a leather holder wrapped around her thigh. Light blue fluid splashed around inside as she pulled off the cap covering the needle. She stood next to the priest, who was now nervous.

“ **What are you going to do with that?** ” he asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Wait, Ame!” Gura called out, getting the detective’s attention. “What’s in it, we can’t be just sticking needles into people without knowing what’s gonna happen to ‘em.”

“I’m interested too,” Emma concurred, staring at it.

“I call it the Watson Concoction. It’s a truth serum my family uses when we interrogate suspects that won’t talk or when we need answers fast.”

“Does it have any side effects?” Emma asked.

“None. We’ve tested the serum on ourselves and had no bad reactions to it.”

“So he’ll be fine?”

“He should be, the Watson Concoction’s never failed before,” Amelia smiled.

The detective injected the serum into the priest’s shoulder, who became docile once it was administered. He stared forward in a hypnotic trance.

“D’you wanna talk now?”

He slowly nodded.

“Alright then. Tell us the true history of Innsmouth.”

“ **What I told you earlier about the origins of the town was true. However, I did not tell you about the Deep Ones.** ”

“The Deep Ones?”

“ **An aquatic race with traits similar to you humans. The Order keeps one living in the sewers.** ”

“We’re familiar with it,” Emma interjected.

“What does this have to do with the history of the town?”

“ **Obed Marsh formed an alliance with Lord Dagon and his people. In exchange for plentiful fish and rare minerals to sell to the outside, we would in turn worship Lord Dagon and mate with his people for generations to come.** ”

Emma raised a brow. “Mate? If this has been going on for centuries, does that mean everyone in town is a Deep One?”

“ **All of the native residents of Innsmouth are Deep Ones, only humans working from outside are not. Though, I should not say they are Deep Ones, at least not yet. While they have aspects of our brothers and sisters living underwater, they are still human as well.** ”

“So they’re hybrids...”

“ **For a time. They shed their humanity as they grow old.** ”

“I’m assuming this is where the Esoteric Order of Dagon come in.”

“ **Yes, as I said before, our founder led this town for decades, shielding our community from outside threats. The great plague that swept Innsmouth never happened. Our founder was wrongfully interrupted during a holy ritual on Devil’s Reef and was arrested. Our brethren underwater rose up and freed him, though not to the delight of some of the townsfolk.** ”

“Some? Half of the people living in town then were killed,” Amelia said.

“ **A necessary sacrifice to ensure the longevity of our town’s survival.** ”

“You keep mentioning the Deep Ones living underwater. They come from a city in the ocean, right?” Amelia asked.

Gura’s interest piqued, she left the kitchen and stood next to Amelia.

“ **Y'ha-nthlei. Lord Dagon and his loyal subjects’ home. When a Deep One renounces their humanity, they go into the sea to live with our lord for eternity.** ”

“So that’s why I saw readings on the radar when I was passing through the area before I landed on shore...” Gura commented.

“ **I told you about the raids of 1927, if I am not mistaken?** ”

Emma nodded. “Yes, the FBI destroyed the town because of your order’s practices. Covered it up as a raid on an illegal alcohol smuggling ring.”

“ **Close. Not only did they discover our practices, but they also found something else.** ”

“The underwater city,” Amelia replied.

“ **Precisely. They sent submarines to destroy our lord’s great city.** ”

“Did it work?” Gura asked.

“ **Of course not. Valiant warriors fought for Y'ha-nthlei’s defense. Their attacks were repelled. Unfortunately they could not send any troops to defend Innsmouth our town was destroyed. We lived along the coast for many years afterwards, until our lord gave us the command to resettle and rebuild.** ”

“How did he contact you?”

“ **The minds of all our brethren are connected, no matter the distance. We are a connected community.** ”

Emma turned to Amelia, “So that’s why everyone was onto us even if we were there for a day.”

A nervous look appeared on the detective’s face. “Wait...did you contact anyone while you were in here?”

“ **I did speak with Lord Dagon’s closest knight. He should know that you will be arriving soon.** ”

The three looked at each other.

Emma shrugged. “Well it wasn’t like we were going to go the stealthy way in anyways.”

“You’re right. If know we’re heading there right now, then we shouldn’t keep them waiting. Alright, where’s the city?”

“ **It is quite a distance under Devil’s Reef, a few hundred miles down.** ”

“Gura, can you take us there?”

The short girl nodded. “It’ll take maybe an hour or two.”

“Sounds good. Sorry to bring you into this mess.”

“I’m too far into this to back out now. You did save me earlier, so it’s my turn to help out. You two should eat and change. Leave your clothes in the laundry, I’ll try to get it clean before we get there. You can use my room to rest.”

Amelia smiled. “Thanks, Gura.”

Gura walked into the control room, leaving the two and the priest alone.

“Is he gonna be awake for a while?”

“No the serum will knock him out in a few minutes.”

The two headed into Gura’s room and after taking turns changing in the bathroom, they stepped outside to see the priest fast asleep. They pulled up some chairs at the table next to the kitchen.

“Gura’s clothes are really tight on me,” Emma remarked.

Amelia chuckled. “Imagine how it feels for me.”

The manager giggled. “Gura’s nice.”

“Hell yeah she is. I’ve honestly never met anyone more friendly than her.”

“Where’s she from?”

“Atlantis. When I met her she told me she wanted to go back.”

“But doesn’t she know that-”

“No. I didn’t have the heart to tell her.”

“Understandable. I wouldn’t want to either.”

“I still want to tell her, I just need to find the right way to.”

“Good luck with that.”

Gura came out. “We’re on course! We’re you two talking about something?”

Amelia shook her head, smiling. “Nothing, just about the mission.”

“What’s on the menu?” Emma asked.

Gura opened her fridge. “I’ve got some Hot Pockets in the freezer if that’s cool with you guys.”

“Haven’t had one of those in a while,” Amelia turned to Emma.

“I haven’t eaten one in my life.”

The shark girl and the detective gave the manager an incredulous look.

“You serious?” Amelia asked.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Gura said, grabbing three frozen packs, “Let’s get you a fresh Hot Pocket!”

After a few minutes spent waiting, from the microwave game three, toasty Hot Pockets. Amelia wasted no time and took a bite into the steaming hot pizza pocket, her eyes widening as she remembered how intense the heat burned her tongue when it was fresh from the microwave. Gura had a similar, albeit more worse experience, as she ate half of the Hot Pocket in a single gulp. As the two desperately breathed in and out to get cold air in, Emma took a small bite out of her pocket, feeling the heat at first but then tasted the other flavors.

“What’s the verdict, Emma?” Amelia asked.

“It’s pretty good. I think I’ll have this for a snack sometimes.”

“Glad you liked it,” Gura grinned.

Emma smiled. “So Gura, Watson here tells me you came from Atlantis.”

The short girl nodded. “Yup, born and raised.”

“How long have you been away?”

Gura hesitated for a moment. “About a few months or so.”

“Why did you leave Atlantis, then?”

“My parents wanted me to travel around the world so I could have experience for my job later in life. I met Ame here a day ago while I was on my way back home.”

“Sounds like your job‘s really important.”

“Yeah, it does,” Gura took a sip from her salmon milk. “It’s a shame I don’t even remember what it is.”

Amelia raised a brow. “You don’t remember?”

Gura shook her head. “Nope. It’s been bugging me since you and I met. I dunno, it’s nothing to be worried about right now.”

Emma nodded. “Right. We need a plan once we get into the city.”

“D’you think they’ll attack us as soon as we’re in range. The sub can take a beating, but I don’t know if it can handle a head on attack.”

“The priest already contacted them and told them we’re heading there. I think it’s safe to assume they’ll be expecting us. The problem is if they decide to attack.”

“Aren’t there any weapons on board, Gura?” Emma asked.

“No, this sub wasn’t made for war.”

Amelia rested her cheek on her arm. “That means we’re going into the viper’s den without any way to protect ourselves...”

“We do have a hostage,” Emma glanced towards the priest, “Maybe we can use him to stop them from attacking us?”

“Maybe, he was leading the cult. Who knows how valuable he is to Dagon?” 

Emma shrugged. “Every way we look at it, they’ll be expecting us. We’ll just have to wing it. If things go wrong, so be it. We’ll roll with the punches.”

After having their little break, the two took a much deserved nap. Gura, left to herself, decided to start cleaning. She picked up their bloody, dirt-caked clothes and threw them into the washer. Setting a timer for herself and sitting on the captain’s seat in the control room, she wrapped herself in a giant, cozy blanket, drifting off into sleep. 

Gura found herself next to a river. She could hear the gentle flowing of the water. A breeze blew her white hair with the wind. The summer sun hung overhead, warming her body. She listened to the buzzing of cicadas and birds in the distance. Turning around, a tall mountain loomed miles away. The sub lightly breached the surface of the water. The rustling of grass and approaching footsteps grabbed her attention, yet as she thought she turned her head her body refused to comply with the command. She stood, completely still, staring at the scenery. A small village was nearby and a few kids were playing at the other side of the river from where she was standing. The footsteps stopped right behind her.

“Gura!” she heard a voice say.

She turned around.

The girl woke up back in the submarine. She rubbed her eyes, hearing the loud chimes from her phone alarm. Turning it off, she sat in silence. There was no light coming in from the outside, only two headlights illuminating the way forward and the various colors coming from the control console. A tear streamed down Gura’s cheek and she quickly wiped it, confused.

“Why?”

* * *

When Amelia woke up, she felt slightly better than she did before she slept. Though her body ached from all the action that pushed it to its limits, the detective knew the job was not over yet. She would not sleep satisfied unless she knew where to go next. Sitting up, she heard the something in the room spark to life. Gura’s voice could be heard through a speaker at the top of one of the walls.

“Rise and shine ladies, we’re almost there.”

Amelia saw her clean clothes sitting at the foot of the bed and went to get changed. Emma woke up soon after. Stepping into the control room, Amelia saw Gura huddled in a blanket with a box of salmon milk resting on the console in front of her. Amelia and Emma stood by the door.

“How’s the priest doing?”

“Still sleeping,” Amelia replied, “How’s it looking out there?”

“I’ve been getting a couple of faint readings but it’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Hey, look over there,” Emma pointed outside.

A bright dark green glowed in the distance. As the sub made its approach, Amelia could see shapes forming from the darkness. Formations resembling large, black coral reefs surrounded this glow. Light poured out from rectangular openings in the structures. The detective caught things moving in the dim glow, swimming across. From beside them, Amelia saw a Deep One holding a long spear in its hands staring at them, swimming along with the sub. More Deep Ones surrounded them from all sides, forcing Gura to halt it completely. From inside the sub, Amelia could hear the priest waking up and starting to talk.

“Let’s get him.”

Emma, her sword at her side, nodded. The two headed into the living room where Amelia released Priest Andrew from his bindings and forcing him to his feet. Pushing him into the control room, Amelia crossed her arms.

“Tell them we want an audience with Dagon.”

“ **I have a better idea, why don’t I tell them to tear this ship piece by piece?** ”

Emma raised the tip of the blade to the priest’s throat. “We aren’t in the mood for games, old man. Tell them now or we’ll give you another dose of Watson’s concoction.”

“ **Why, you...** ” Priest Andrew grumbled, “ **Fine.** ”

He looked at one of the Deep Ones in front of them. The Deep One looked around at its friends, conversing with them, until it turned back to the priest. He nodded.

“ **Lord Dagon has agreed to speak with you on the condition you do not bring harm to his subjects.** ”

Amelia nodded. “Fine by us, we didn’t want to hurt anyone anyways. Tell them to tell your boss we’ll be there soon.”

“ **The guards will escort us to Lord Dagon’s temple.** ”

“Sounds good.”

Gura started the sub once more as the guards guided them through the city. Amelia saw Deep Ones being ushered into their homes, watching them from windows. Deeper into the town, the detective saw a giant tower of stone.Not only did the shape of the structure, which reminded her of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, intrigued her, but also the creature sitting at its peak. It was a beast similar to Dagon depicted in the painting at the church, but had noticeable differences. It had seven heads attached to long necks that looked in all directions with dead eyes. With its tail coiled up, the creature turned its attention to them as they passed by staring at them with all its seven heads. Priest Andrew stared at it in utter awe, kneeling at the floor.

“ **Mother Hydra...** ”

“Huh?”

“ **Lord Dagon’s other half. She guards the prison below. Finally, to see her with my own eyes is a blessing.** ”

“Didn’t know the big guy had a wife,” Emma remarked.

“What’s in the prison?” Amelia asked.

“ **Unfathomable abominations too destructive to be kept free. Be thankful that Mother Hydra protects us.** ”

The sub moved onward, reaching a massive temple. The entrance was large enough to fit fifty submarines through. Gura marveled at the sight, leaning forward in her chair to see the temple’s ceiling above her. Giant windows lined the sides of the temple. The guards moved upward, prompting Gura to begin rising. As they ascended, the green glow became brighter and brighter, almost becoming blinding. The sub reached the surface. The three girls and Priest Andrew climbed out of the sub and stepped onto the stone platform in front of the sub. Climbing up some stairs, they found themselves in a vast room. The Deep Ones that had brought them there stood in two lines on Amelia’s left and right. The group’s footsteps echoed around across the expanse. In the center of the room was an imposing obelisk that towered over the group as they made their way deeper inside. The symbols Amelia and Emma saw in the painting were engraved into the pillar.

“ **This must be the temple’s inner sanctum,** ” Priest Andrew remarked.

The ground beneath them rumbled. A sinking feeling came in the detective’s stomach, as she looked up at the pillar. Gura thought her heart would beat out of her chest. From behind the pillar, a creature rose from the depths. The priest kneeled on the floor in worship. A serpentine body wrapped around the obelisk with arms clinging on to it as well. The dead eyes of the gargantuan beast looked down at the four with a growl. A moment of tense silence set in, with the three girls speechless to start anything.

“ **My lord, forgive me for my incompetence,** ” Priest Andrew broke the stillness.

“ **Silence! Your foolishness has led to the loss of a large number of my people. You bring failure and yet you still have the audacity to speak with me?** ” Dagon said in a guttural voice. “ **You two,** ” he pointed at Amelia and Emma with a sharp finger. “ **I must respect you for having the courage to face me after what you two have done to my people.** ”

“We didn’t mean any harm,” Amelia explained, “We just wanted to talk with you.”

“ **Why would I speak with someone who has wronged my people?** ”

“We were trying to defend ourselves!”

“ **Lies! Guards, dispose of them.** ”

The Deep Ones nodded and raised their spears, beginning to approach the group.

“Wait, this is bullshit! I thought you’d talk to us if we didn’t hurt anybody!”

“ **I wanted to bring you here to execute you personally.** ”

The guards closed in, ready to strike.

Emma unsheathed her katana. “This isn’t looking too good.”

“Well at least you’ve got a weapon.”

Gura turned to Amelia. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

The shark girl closed her eyes and with a flash of blue light, a trident materialized in her hands.

“ **Halt** ,” Dagon commanded. “ **That trident...little one, would you perhaps be an Atlantian?** ”

“Well...yeah. What’s it to you?” Gura asked with a confused tone.

“ **What is an Atlantian doing with these savages?** ”

“They aren’t savages! They’re telling the truth, they were trying to protect themselves!”

“ **Priest, have you deceived me?** ”

The three glared towards Priest Andrew.

“ **No, my lord, they’re lying! I would never lie to you!** ”

“Bullshit!” Emma shouted, “He tried to kill us, even Gura! She wasn’t even a part of this!”

Dagon turned to Gura. The shark girl nodded.

” **Take this priest to the prison. No one attempts to kill an Atlantian and gets away with it.** ”

The guards took Priest Andrew away despite his pleas for help.

“ **She tells the truth, I see it in her eyes,” Dagon declared, “Millions of years ago we were forced off our land by the Elder Things. We were a nomadic people until we met the Atlantians. They treated us with compassion and sympathy, helping us find a new home for ourselves. Without them, our people would have been wiped out long ago. We owe a great deal to the Atlantians for all they have done for us.** ”

“Really? My parents never told me about this. I’m glad my people helped you out. I’m sorry this was all one big misunderstanding.”

Dagon shook his head. “ **We should be apologizing.** ”

“My friends need your help.”

“ **Very well.** ” 

Gura nodded to Amelia. “I’m looking for a Great Old One. Are you one of them?”

“ **No, I am only the leader of my people, nothing more.** ”

Amelia sighed. “Do you know where I can find one?”

“ **Perhaps.** ”

“What do you mean?”

“ **In order for me to tell you you must promise me this: never tell your leaders on land anything about us. We would like to live in peace.** ”

”And let you continue sacrificing innocents?”

” **There is no room for negotiation.** ”

Amelia sighed. “Fine.”

“ **Seek the Great Dreamer in the ancient city of R’lyeh. My people have made pilgrimages to this place for millions of years. To meet the Great Dreamer, one must pass his trial.** ”

“What kind of trial?”

“ **A perilous journey through the storm surrounding the island. Many pilgrimages end because of this challenge. But those who emerge victorious can live on the island in his domain. I may point you in the correct path, but success falls only under your own abilities.** ”

“I’ll get through this.”

“ **We will see.** ”

Amelia turned towards Emma and she stepped forward, taking out the peculiar red mask. “I wanted to ask you if you knew what this was.”

Dagon grimaced, shielding his eyes. “ **Do my eyes deceive me? This mask, could it be?** ”

“What?”

“ **Dispose of the mask immediately. Nothing good will come out of keeping it.** ”

“What is it?”

“ **Enough, I refuse to speak any longer. Do not test the powers of the Crawling Chaos. Discard it from your possession at once,” Dagon turned to Gura, “It was nice to meet you, young Atlantian. May our paths cross again one day.** ”

“Wait!”

Gura and Emma had little time to react before Dagon slithered back into the darkness once more, never to be seen again.

* * *

Amelia, Gura, and Emma stood at the docks of Arkham. The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon and the night began to recede. A few hours passed since their meeting with Dagon in the underwater city of Y'ha-nthlei. They left the city with applause from the citizens who saw Gura sitting at the control room of the submarine. All Gura could do was smile and wave with a blush on her face. Despite how peculiar the situation was, Amelia was happy for the shark girl. Emma stretched with a yawn.

“That was one hell of night.”

Amelia chuckled. “You could say that again.”

“So what’s next for you?”

“Going to that island, of course. I need to find the priestess.”

“You planning on going on your own, huh? Well I won’t let you. I’m taking you there,” Gura crossed her arms.

“Seriously?! It’s gonna be dangerous!”

“Pfft, dangerous my butt. Don’t you remember what just happened? If I could go through all that, then this should be a breeze. Besides, I don’t want the world to end as much as you do. I’m not going home till we save the world.”

The fiery look in Gura’s eyes told Amelia all she needed to know.

She sighed. “Alright then. So what’s next for you Emma?”

“I’m writing a report to the higher-ups about all this, about your situation and this whole mask business. I wonder why the big guy was so angry about it.”

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for now,” Amelia outstretched a hand, “It was nice working with you, Emma.”

Emma took her hand and shook. “It was nice working with both of you too.”

The manager reached into her pocket and pulled out a mildly wrinkled card. She handed it over to the detective, who notice the blue Hololive logo on the front.

“Here’s my business card, call me if you need anything.”

Amelia nodded. Emma walked into town, leaving the two.

“Well, it’s time to set sail for that island.”

“It might take a while, wanna play some games on the way?”

Gura grinned. “You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Armed with new information, Amelia and Gura travel through the oceans in search of the mysterious city of R’leyh. As they struggle to find the city, Amelia contacts Emma, who sets up a meeting between the two and a certain red-haired, rowdy pirate.
> 
> 次回 - “Ahoy”


	5. Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Gura struggle to find the ancient city of R’lyeh and seek help from an unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The karaoke stream was awesome.

Emma walked through the empty streets of town. It was six o’clock in the morning in Arkham and apart from some early birds taking a stroll through town there was nobody around. The manager thought about what to do once she got home, other than procrastinating in writing the mission report. The mystery of the mask prodded at her mind as she made her way to the center of town to catch her ride home.

“Hey,” a voice called out.

Emma stopped and looked behind her shoulder. A woman of tall stature approached the manager, her pink hair flowing in the wind. She noticed the woman’s red eyes that mirrored her own. Emma adjusted her glasses and sighed, thinking it was just a weird tourist asking for directions.

“Can I help you?”

“You know Amelia Watson, don’t you?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“You’ve been tagging along on her little trip to Innsmouth, am I wrong?”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” the manager started to leave.

The woman placed a hand on her shoulder. She had one ferocious grip and an ice cold touch that made Emma shudder. The manager shook her hand off and glared at the stranger, face-to-face.

“What do you want?”

“Amelia Watson. Where is she?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“We have business. I’m not going to ask again. Tell me where she is. Now.”

“I’m warning you, back off.”

The woman sighed. She stared into Emma’s eyes, attempting to mind control her. The manager’s eyes narrowed, unaffected.

Emma smirked. “Was that supposed to do something?”

“Alright then, I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way,” an amused smile flashed across the woman’s face.

Before she could react, the woman jabbed Emma in the face, sending her flying to the floor.

The woman stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. “Talk.”

Emma felt her cheek stinging from the blow but suffered no visible injury. “So we’re gonna play that way, huh?”

The manager stood up, facing her opponent. The woman punched, but Emma dodged it, stepping back and kicked her in the face when she saw an opening. The woman recoiled back, but she did not fall. Emma tackled her enemy while she recovered from the kick, knocking both of them to the floor. The manager swung her fist, striking the woman’s head over and over. The woman grimaced, looking at Emma with an annoyed look. She pushed her off with one hand, launching her back with enough force to create distance between the two.

Emma jumped up and unsheathed her katana. “You’re one tough bitch, y’know that?”

The stranger smirked, grabbing the scythe hanging behind her back. “We both know who’s gonna come out on top, so why not make it easier on yourself and give me what I want.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Emma rushed forward.

The manager slashed, but her attack was parried by the scythe’s blade. The woman swung her scythe overhead and brought it down on Emma. She sidestepped, narrowly avoiding the blade as it sunk into the concrete below with a resounding crack. The woman struggled to pull the blade from the ground and Emma swung down in her vulnerable position. The sword sliced through the arm the woman used to block the brunt of the blow. The woman managed to pull the scythe out and jumped back from Emma’s next swing. Black strings sprouted from the woman’s stump of an arm and they slithered towards her decapitated limb. As they attached to it, the limb zipped back on to her arm, good as new.

Emma watched in awe. “What the hell are you?”

“Understand now? You can’t beat me.”

Emma shot forward, her katana clashing with the snath of the woman’s scythe.

“What business do you even have with Amelia anyways?”

“That friend of yours has committed a sin.”

“Like what? She doesn’t seem like a person who’d do something evil.”

“To cheat death is a horrendous crime.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her soul was to be claimed by my master that day in the future. She escaped destiny by traveling back in time. My master sent me here to get it back.”

“So what, you’re here as his errand girl? Don’t you have other souls to reap?”

The woman snarled. “Don’t you dare call me an errand girl when you‘re one yourself.”

The woman struck Emma at the side of her head with the bottom of the snath, stunning her with more than enough time to deal a critical blow. She grabbed Emma by the collar and proceeded to punch her in the face. Emma could only see stars as the woman ended her onslaught. The woman raised the blade of the scythe to her throat.

“Talk or else you definitely won’t like what happens next.”

Blood dripping from her bottom lip, Emma looked down, ashamed. “Fine. She’s traveling to an island, to a city called R’lyeh.”

“Where is it?”

“Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. That’s all I know.”

The woman pulled the blade away, dropping Emma to the floor. “Thanks for the info.”

Emma sat on the floor, wiping the blood on her chin. “Who are you?” she asked the woman as she started walking away.

The woman turned back to Emma with her scarlet eyes. “Mori Calliope.”

* * *

A couple of days had passed since their departure from Arkham. The two had made their way down the eastern coast to cross the Panama Canal. Passing through was simple because of Amelia’s status in the International Detective Organization. While the two waited for their submarine to be refueled, a short bus ride took them to a nearby town. They grabbed a quick bite to eat and walked around. Amelia spotted a store selling firearms. The detective, unsure what could happen in the future, decided to stock up on revolver ammunition in order to defend themselves from anything that posed a threat. She also found an average hunting rifle that would be useful and bought it. Satisfied with her purchase, Amelia and Gura returned to the submarine and reached the other side of the canal.

Amelia Watson opened the hatch on the top of the SS Hammerhead when they were a fair distance from the mainland, peaking out to the open Pacific Ocean. Before they left Y'ha-nthlei, the detective asked one of the Deep One guards where to find the ancient city of R’lyeh. 

* * *

“ **The Great Dreamer lies in what you humans call the Pacific, in eternal slumber.** ”

“The Pacific’s a big place bud. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“ **No one knows the true location of the city.** ”

“Then how do your people find this place?”

“ **As we are connected with Lord Dagon, the Great Dreamer communicates with us. Though we cannot speak with him directly, he sends us messages through dreams in order for us to complete our pilgrimages.** ”

* * *

Amelia climbed back down into the submarine and met Gura in the control room.

“How’s it looking out there, Ame?” Gura asked, pressing a few buttons on the control panel.

“We’re all set. Now to get to the middle of the ocean,” Amelia replied.

“It’s harder than it seems. I thought we could use the navigation app, but there’s no one place this city could be.”

“The only hint they gave us was that there’d be a storm surrounding the place, but that doesn’t narrow it down any less.”

“We got all the way here and we don’t even know where to go...”

“Say, maybe you can do some magic and talk to the Dreamer.”

“I’m an Atlantian, not a miracle worker.”

Amelia giggled. “Well, maybe we should call Emma about this. Maybe she knows someone who can help us out.”

Gura handed her phone over to the detective, who pulled the business card from her pocket. Dialing the number, Amelia put it on speaker so Gura could hear and raised the phone to her mouth.

“ _Cover Corporation Office, Emma speaking._ ”

“Yo Emma, it’s Amelia.”

“ _Amelia? How’s the search going?_ ”

“We just crossed the Panama Canal and we’re at the Pacific Ocean now.”

“ _Where’s Gura?_ ”

“Right here, Emma, I’m doing good!” Gura called out from her seat.

“How’s things over there going?”

“ _Fine, I just finished my report on five cups of coffee._ ”

“Sounds like you need some sleep.”

“ _Trust me, I crashed when I got back to the office. Didn’t help at all_ ,” Emma chuckled, “ _The higher-ups want my report by the end of the day, so here I am. Anyways, what do you need?_ ”

“Well, we have no idea where to go from here. We were thinking someone that knows how to travel the seas could point us in the right direction,” Amelia explained. “You know anyone like that?”

“ _Hm...I might know someone that could help. I’ll have to check if she’s around there though. Wait there._ ”

Amelia and Gura waited for Emma to reply. The detective hoped she could find the person who could help them.

“ _Alright, good news, she’s in the area. She and her crew should be in Hawaii right now._ ”

“Who are we looking for?”

“ _You might know her, her name’s Houshou Marine._ ”

Gura turned to Amelia. “The woman on the navigation app?” 

“She works for you?” Amelia asked.

“ _Yup, apart from being the mascot of the GPS app, she one of our operatives. She’s on an investigation right now at sea. If anyone was a master at navigating the seven seas, it’d be her._ ”

“What’s she investigating?”

“ _I’m not in charge of her branch, so I’m not sure, but judging by how the higher-ups need a special operative to do this, I think it’s important._ ”

“I see. So what‘s she like?”

“ _One of the most rowdy, no bullshit people you’ll ever meet. We work at the same office and it feels like she’s the most energetic thing in the room. Every Friday when her branch goes to the izakaya near our office, she drinks like there’s no tomorrow. Trust me, I’ve been invited on occasion, you don’t want to see what happens when she’s wasted._ ”

“You said she was a pirate?”

“ _One of the best. Her skill with her cutlass and flintlock pistol are unmatched. I’ve spared with her a couple of times and we’ve always been evenly matched. The only other person I’ve seen that could rival her skill with a gun is you. She knows the ways of the sea like the back of her hand._ ”

“This girl could really help us out,” Gura remarked.

“Alright then, we’ll meet up with her,” Amelia told Emma.

“ _Cool, I’ll send her a message._ ”

“Thanks, Emma.”

“ _One last thing, do you know someone named Mori Calliope?_ ”

“Who’s that?”

“ _She’s looking for you. She beat me half to death wanting to know where you were._ ”

“Holy shit, are you ok?”

“ _Yeah, I’m all good. My body’s aching all over but I’ll be fine. That girl is hunting you down. She’s dangerous._ ”

“Why does she want me?”

“ _Something about you cheating death._ ”

Amelia sighed. “Well that’s pleasant. Another great thing to add to list. Thanks for the warning.”

“ _Stay safe._ ”

Emma hung up.

“We’re setting course for Hawaii, it’ll be another few hours till we get there.”

“That girl Emma was talking about,” Amelia started, “I hope she isn’t following us.”

By the time the coast of the Hawaii came into view, the moon hung in the sky. Shimmering stars dazzled the two as they surfaced. Amelia pointed at the large pirate ship parked at the nearby beach. The submarine came to a complete stop a few yards next to it. Exiting the SS Hammerhead, Amelia felt the cool night breeze and listened to the waves crashing against the sand. She caught the scent of cooked seafood in the air. Gura looked around, seeing people lounging around. A few glanced towards them as they passed by the two and the submarine.

“When was the last time you came to the beach, Ame?” Gura asked as they walked through the beach.

“A few years ago. Well, when I was living in the future, of course. My family took a big vacation and we all met up at the beach. We would go out to the water and swim.”

“Are you a good swimmer?”

“Yeah, I’d say so. How ‘bout you, Gura?”

“Well duh, I was born underwater.”

Amelia grinned. “You seem like the kind of person who needs floaties.”

“What do you...” Gura had a moment of realization and her face went red, “Hey!”

Amelia laughed as the short girl jabbed her in the arm. Her annoyance was short lived, as she started giggling soon after. The detective heard cheering and jovial singing coming from a bar at the beachfront. Two burly men stood by the door as Amelia and Gura approached.

“You here for something, missy?”

“Your captain’s expecting us.”

The man turned to his partner, telling him to go in. A couple of minutes later, his partner came back out, nodding towards the man.

“Alright, you can go in.”

Amelia and Gura stepped into the bar. It was a full house, with men and women sitting in all the seats. A couple of pirates were playing cards at one table. Two groups threw shot glasses at each other in a drunken stupor from across the room. Some men were passed out, unconscious on the floor. From the front of the room, a woman with a pirate hat, an eyepatch, and a red dress stood up raising a mug filled to the brim with beer.

“Oi, pirates, another drink on me!”

The detective’s ears were blasted with thunderous cheers and songs. The woman chugged the mug in one gulp with a large grin on her face. The two walked over to her, Gura stepping over a man lying face down on the ground.

“You’re Houshou Marine?”

The woman took a seat on her stool. “That’s Senchou to you. Emma told me you two were coming. Bartender, another one!”

“We need your help.”

Marine scoffed. “I don’t know if Emma told you, but we’re on a mission right now.”

“Can’t it wait? We really need to find something.”

“You think I have time to waste going out of my way to help you out? My crew and I are busy at the moment.”

“Doing what, getting drunk?”

“What can I say, my men deserve a break for all their hard work. I’ll say it again, we’re on a mission. We don’t have time to help you.”

“But Emma said you’d help us,” Gura said.

“I didn’t promise anything, I only said I’d just meet you here.”

“Why would you agree to meet us if you knew you’d just say no?”

“Let’s just say I owe Emma a few favors. Now that you two have arrived here I can cross one off the list. Sorry to say this, but you’re on your own,” Marine raised her fresh mug of beer to her lips.

“We’re trying to find an ancient city and your our only hope of finding it!”

Marine’s eyes widened. “An ancient city?”

“A place called R'lyeh. It’s somewhere in the Pacific, but we can’t find it.”

“Well that’s interesting.” The pirate placed her mug on the counter. She remained silent for a moment before speaking again. “Very well, I might be able to help you out.”

“Really?” Amelia and Gura asked in unison.

“But first,” Marine raised her index finger, “you need to prove to me that you deserve my help.”

“How?” the detective asked.

“That’s for you to figure out. Do something to impress me or my men and I’ll decide whether or not you’ll get my help.“

Amelia and Gura stepped outside, unsure of what to do. They decided to head back to the sub to brainstorm.

“Any ideas?” Amelia asked, sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Nope, I’ve got no clue.”

“Me either.”

For a while the two sat in silence. Amelia lied down, her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling overhead. Gura sat on a beanbag chair, mind in the clouds. The clock ticked, the hour hand hitting nine. Amelia noticed the door to Gura’s room opening and peered at it. A small shark with a little red hat and enclosed in a bubble floated outside, heading towards Gura. Gura looked up as the shark landed on the tip of her nose, staring down at her with curious eyes.

“Hi there, Bloop. Whatcha up to?”

Bloop motioned towards the ukulele sitting at the dining table. Gura stood up and grabbed it.

“Wanna hear a song?”

Upon receiving a nod, Gura proceeded to strum a few chords, humming a pleasant melody. Bloop smiled, swaying around to the tune. Amelia couldn’t help but smile herself.

“You didn’t tell me you could sing like an angel, Gura.”

Gura blushed. “Thanks, Ame.”

Amelia giggled to herself, turning her attention back to the ceiling. “What kind of music do you think the Captain and her crew likes? Maybe rock?”

Gura’s eyes widened. “Ame, you genius.”

“What?”

* * *

Marine enjoyed another drink. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the two girls standing behind her with eager looks on their faces.

“Oh, you two. I thought you weren’t coming gonna come back.”

“We’re ready,” Amelia said.

“Who’s up first?”

Amelia turned to Gura, giving her a nod. 

“Me.”

“Alright then,” Marine whistled, getting the attention of all her crew in the room, “OK everyone, little miss shark girl here’s gonna give us a little entertainment! Take it away, short stuff!”

Gura held on tight to her ukulele and stood up on one of the vacant tables. Marine and the crew watched her with awaiting eyes. She turned to Amelia, who gave her an encouraging smile. Gura looked back to the crowd, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Um...” she started, a nervous tone in her voice, “This is an old song but one you might know so, uh, sing along if you want, haha.” She laughed awkwardly.

She held her ukulele in the crook of her arm, positioning her fingers over the right strings. 

“ _What will we do with a drunken sailor?_  
_ What will we do with a drunken sailor?   
What will we do with a drunken sailor?   
Early in the morning! _

_ Way hay and up she rises,   
Way hay and up she rises,   
Way hay and up she rises,   
_ _Early in the morning!_ ”

Amelia was impressed with how strong and loud Gura could raise her voice, while maintaining the elegance of her normal singing. The crew’s went from being unimpressed to starting to pay attention. Marine leaned in forward, becoming interested.

“ _Shave his belly with a rusty razor,_  
_ Shave his belly with a rusty razor,   
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,   
Early in the morning! _

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,   
Way hay and up she rises,   
Early in the morning!_”

By the time Gura finished the fourth verse, Amelia could hear a few people in the room begin to hum along.

“ _Put him in a long boat till his sober,_  
_ Put him in a long boat till his sober,   
Put him in a long boat till his sober,   
Early in the morning! _

_ Way hay and up she rises   
Way hay and up she rises   
Way hay and up she rises   
_ _Early in the morning!_ ”

A few more people began to quietly sing along.Marine glanced around the room. Gura’s voice never faltered and she continued.

“ _Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe bottom,_  
_ Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe bottom,   
Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe bottom,   
Early in the morning! _

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,   
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_”

The singing became louder and more people joined in. Gura’s nervous expression began to fade as she saw what was unfolding in front of her.

“ _Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,_ _Put him in the bed with the captains daughter, Put him in the bed with the captains daughter, Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,_ _Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises,   
Early in the morning!_”

The entire room, apart from Marine whose mouth curled in to a soft smile, was singing along to Gura’s sea shanty. Amelia joined in with the crowd who sang in perfect unison.

“ _That's what we do with a drunken sailor,_ _That's what we do with a drunken sailor, That's what we do with a drunken sailor, _  
_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,   
Way hay and up she rises, _  
_ Early in the morning! _

_Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,   
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!_”

As Gura sang, the crew’s chants increased in volume, almost to a deafening degree. A few men were standing with their arms around each other, swinging their mugs of beer from side to side. The shark girl grinned from ear-to-ear. The captain clapped along, beaming in delight. After they finished the final verse, the entire bar exploded in jubilant approval. Amelia helped Gura step down from the table and complimented her. A couple of the men and women walked over and raised a glass to her. A man even gave her a slap on the back with a hearty laugh, startling Gura.

“She may be a young lass, but she has a voice that could shake the heavens!” one of the pirates commented.

Marine stood up. “Well, I had no idea you could sing. It’s been a while since a shanty got me this revved up. Good on you, Gura!”

“Thanks, Senchou!”

The captain turned to Amelia. “As for you, I don’t know how you can one-up this.”

Amelia flashed a confident smile. “Trust me, you’ll be interested in this.”

Marine crossed her arms. “Oh really? Well then, out with it.”

“Senchou Marine, I challenge you to a duel.”

The room went silent. Flabbergasted faces spread across the room. Gura had a nervous expression, even after expecting this to happen. Marine began to laugh, the only sound in the room apart from the quiet conversations amongst the crew talking about how Amelia was in over her head challenging the captain. The detective remained unfazed.

“A duel?”

“A little friendly competition.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A game on how skilled we are our guns.”

At this point the crew started to chuckle at Amelia’s proposal.

“You do know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Emma told me you have a good shot, but I want to test that.”

“How do you suggest we do that?”

“Easy, just take a couple of bottles and shoot ‘em. Gura here’s gonna give us a countdown when to draw. We shoot ten bottles. Whoever hits the most bottles wins.”

“And you really wanna do this knowing who you’re going against.”

“Hey, I’m a competitive person. I love a good challenge. Besides, I think you’ll be in for one hell of a treat.”

Marine smirked. “Don’t act too confident. It’ll feel even worse when I kick your ass.”

The crew, interested in seeing if Amelia could talk the talk and also walk the walk, got the bottles ready swiftly. They watched as Amelia and Marine stood side-by-side a few yards away from the front of the bar. A woman placed a bottle on the counter. They both kept their hands near the holsters of their guns, prepared to shoot at the drop of a needle. Gura sat at one of the tables watching Amelia, who noticed her and gave her a reassuring smile. Gura sighed.

“Alrighty. When I say draw you shoot. I’ll count down from three. Are you two ready?”

The two nodded, not breaking eye contact with the two bottles in front of them.

“Three...two...one...draw!”

Amelia pulled out her revolver and shot. Marine pulled out her flintlock pistol and shot. The captain’s bullet pierced the bottle, making it explode into pieces. The detective’s bullet missed the mark by a couple of inches, embedding itself in the wall behind. The crew chuckled. Marine tilted her head towards Amelia, giving her an unimpressed look.

“Unlucky shot,” the detective said with a smile, twirling her gun in her hand.

Placing their handguns away. The shattered bottle was replaced with a new one.

“Senchou one, Amelia zero.”

The next countdown came. The two took their shots, Marine’s hitting once more. This time, Amelia scored a direct hit. The crew were still unmoved. With both bottles destroyed and replaced, the two got ready again. The result for the third, fourth, and fifth shots remained unchanged. Amelia and Marine would hit their shots on target. The crew leaned in more and more as the two would fire their guns at the same time, staying on par with each other. The sixth and seventh shots both reduced the bottles to hundreds of shards. On the eighth shot, the two drew their guns and fired. Amelia’s bullet hit the bottle, however Marine’s missed the mark by a few centimeters. The captain, along with most of her crew had their eyes wide. Some had their jaws dropped, blinking once or twice to make sure they just saw what happened. The two hit their ninth shot and were tied.

“Let’s make things a little interesting,” Amelia said.

“What do you have in mind?”

“If I win, you tell me your mission.”

“And if I win?”

“I’m up for anything you choose.”

Marine chuckled. “Then I’ll have you swab the deck squeaky clean.”

“You’re on.”

“Alright, you two ready?” Gura called out. Upon receiving a nod in reply from both girls, Gura continued. “OK...three...”

Amelia’s fingers were at the ready, gliding just above the grip of her revolver.

“...two...”

Marine stared at the bottle straight ahead, refusing to blink even for a second.

“...one...”

Amelia felt sweat drip down the back of her neck. She did not know if it was because of the tropical climate or the tension.

“...fire!”

The detective drew her gun in less than a second and fired. Her eye on the bottle, the captain took a shot at the same time. Both bullets struck their targets simultaneously. The match ended in a draw. The crew gave the two a round of applause. Amelia twirled her revolver in her hand, holstering it. Marine turned to the detective with an satisfied smile.

“So you kept up with me, huh? You’re good, I’ll give you that.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Senchou.”

The captain let out an amused laugh. “Men, I’d like to introduce your new guest crew mates.”

The crew raised a mug with an exuberant “Ahoy!” to the two girls, who gave each other a fist bump.

“Nice shooting, partner.”

“Thanks! Can’t beat your singing though.”

“Alright you two,” Marine started, picking up a new mug of beer from the counter, “I’ll let you in on mission we’re on.”

”But didn’t we tie?” Amelia asked.

”I had fun, so I’ll tell you anyways.”

“Alright, go on.”

“We’re also on a journey to your ancient city.”

“You guys too?” Gura asked.

“I thought so, why else would you make a 180 after refusing us? Have you found it?”

“Unfortunately we haven’t. All I was told was that it was somewhere in the ocean.”

“Why are you after the city?”

“The corporation sent us here to find the city, but I only accepted to do it for one reason. One word: treasure. Who knows what kind of riches await us there?”

“So you’re in it for the money?” Amelia asked.

“Well of course, we’re pirates! With that money we could make improvements on the ship and add new things to it. Think of all the things you’d do with the treasure, think big.”

Gura perked up, a huge grin on her face. “Ame, we can do so much with the treasure. I could buy new defenses for the sub! I can buy that karaoke machine I’ve always wanted!”

The captain grinned. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Amelia smiled. “We could do a lot, but we don’t even know if it exists. Remember Gura, we aren’t going there to find treasure.”

“Oh right, old guy first, treasure second!”

Marine turned to the detective with a curious look, sipping her beer. “So why are you two going there anyways?”

“We’re trying to find a deity.”

“A deity? Like a god?”

“The deity is called the Great Dreamer. He lives in that city.”

“Senchou!” a pirate called out, stopping Marine from asking more questions.

“Yes?”

“We found someone on board the ship.”

The three girls and the crew left the bar and saw a few men dragging something by its arms. Its was emaciated and unable to resist. The men dropped it at Marine’s feet.

“We found it in the cargo hold. Didn’t even try to fight back.”

Amelia looked down at it. The green, scaly skin, fins, and blank eyes were unmistakable. A Deep One sat at the captain’s feet.

”A stowaway, huh?”

“What should we do with it, Senchou?” a pirate in the crowd behind her asked.

“Wait,” Amelia interjected, “you’re a Deep One, aren’t you?”

The fishman raised his head. “ **Yes.** ”

Gura helped the Deep One get to his feet.

Amelia recalled her talk with the guard, her eyes lighting up. She turned to Marine. “Senchou, we’re gonna need his help.”

“How so?”

“Deep Ones travel to the ancient city. He can lead us to there.”

“Can you?”

The creature nodded.

“Very well,” Marine faced her crew, “Pirates! We’re setting sail immediately. Get the ship ready for departure.”

“Aye, aye, Senchou!” the crew sprinted for the boat.

“You two, I’ll have some of my most trusted men guarding your submarine. We don’t know what’s going forward, but at least we can defend ourselves on my boat. The same can’t be said about your sub. I want you two to get our guide here some food and rest.”

“Got it, Senchou!” Gura and Amelia shouted.

The boat floated out from the beach. Gura stood at the side of the deck looking out the the Hawaiian coast as it drifted further and further into the distance. Amelia gave the Deep One a bowl of soup, nodding as he thanked her for helping him.

“Don’t thank me, thank the captain.”

With the moon still high in the sky, Houshou Marine’s galleon set course to the ancient city of R’lyeh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Joining Houshou Marine’s pirates, Amelia and Gura proceed to R’leyh with the assistance of a Deep One. However, a unexpected obstacle appears on their arrival to the island bent on finding Amelia. 
> 
> 次回 - “R’leyh”


	6. R’leyh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Gura join Marine’s pirates to travel to R’leyh together.

Mori Calliope flew through the dark, rainy skies of the Pacific. The lightning crackling in the clouds above and the rumbling thunder that accompanied it matched the intensity of the roar of the ancient dragon she rode on as she passed rising waves crashing down beneath her. Mori squinted, the pouring rain falling on her face and obscuring her vision. It felt like hours since she departed Arkham after she confronted that manager. The dragon paid no mind to the downpour and kept moving forward without hesitation. The storm began to gradually fade as the dragon advanced, until only a few wisps of cloud remained. The sky hung above the reaper dotted with thousands of stars, her pale skin shining in the moonlight. Mori wiped her eyes and caught a glimpse of a towering building in the distance. The dragon began its descent, circling around the structure. The island was comprised of smaller, jagged rock formations that grew taller as they reached the center, a great tower that reminded the reaper of an ancient temple she went to once. An old, stone staircase began at the foot of the island, leading to the tower. Mori commanded the dragon to land near the tower, hopping off once the beast touched the floor with its hands. The reaper pet the dragon’s snout, feeling its black, scaly skin. The beast stared at her with its piercing, purple eyes.

“If it weren’t for you I would’ve never found this place. Thank you for getting me here,” she smiled at the dragon.

The dragon nodded in understanding and with a flap of its wings, it lifted off the ground, flying away into the distance. Scanning the area around her, the reaper found nothing but sea stretching for miles. The island looked untouched, no sign of any human exploration for at least a century.

“So I got here before them, huh?” she muttered to herself.

Mori started to make her ascent up the thousands of stairs leading to the tower. On her way up, she abruptly stopped. She looked from side to side, feeling a tremendous presence watching her. She shook her head, continuing up the stairs. Mori arrived at the top of the stairs, at the threshold inside the darkness beyond. Next to the entrance were two torches hanging on opposite sides. Taking one of them from its rusted sconce, she held it close to her. She breathed out, a small flame coming out of her mouth, setting the torch ablaze. Mori held the torch up and continued forward. A flight of descending stairs led deeper into the tower. Going further, the stairs plateaued into a short hallway leading to a set of double doors. The feeling of being watched amplified as she pushed them open. Inside laid a massive, spacious area. The musty, heavy air did little to ease her nerves. Her heels clapped against the stone path, echoing. Pillars were lined up on both sides of the path, with unknown symbols engraved into them. She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached a throne too big for any human. 

Mori raised her torch. 

Her eyes widened.

A colossal form sat upon the great throne. Mori first noticed its large feet. Looking up, an arm with a clawed, webbed hand clenched the armrest. It had a bulbous head, with tentacles sprouting out of it, reminding Mori of an octopus, except a thousand times larger. Retracted wings sat on its back and the reaper wondered how long they would be if spread. The being’s head rested in its hand, its eyes closed in deep slumber. The being dwarfed the reaper as it sat in peaceful sleep. The beast slowly opened its eyelids, revealing nothing but bright red behind them. Mori refused to move, keeping calm even though it could strike at any moment. The being studied the reaper for a few silent minutes.

“ **How unexpected. It seems a visitor has arrived in my temple. You seem troubled, I sense it** ,” it spoke in a deep voice.

“What are you?”

“ **I am Cthulhu, the Great Dreamer. Why have you come here and interrupted my slumber?** ”

“I’m looking for someone.”

“ **And who might that be?** ”

“A girl by the name of Amelia Watson.”

“ **The woman I have seen in my dreams. She travels to R’leyh as we speak.** ”

‘So I did arrive first...’ she thought.

“ **This Amelia Watson, she brings worrisome allies.** ”

“Allies?”

“ **A band of pirates. It troubles me. The presence of these plunderers can threaten my subjects underwater.** ”

Mori stepped forward. “Then let’s make a deal, shall we?”

* * *

Amelia and Gura looked out at the sea. Gray clouds drifted into view, soon becoming a worrisome black. Houshou Marine’s galleon had traveled for hours since they departed at the Hawaiian cost. The captain watched the skies, its clouds starting to blot out the sun shining high above. Marine turned to one of her men.

“How’s the wind?”

“Still moving forward, Senchou. We’re still on course.”

Gura felt raindrops on her face. The light drizzle turned into pouring rain as the boat passed through the blanket of clouds above. The two made haste to get inside before they got too soaked. The Deep One they met at the beach sat on one of the crates lying around. Most of the crew worked at the deck, leaving nobody but the three down in there. The Deep One had its head in its hands, looking down at the floor. 

“You okay?” Gura asked as the two took a seat near it.

“ **Yes. Just tired.** ”

“Didn’t you get any rest earlier?” Amelia asked.

“ **I couldn’t sleep.** ”

“What happened to you? You look like you’ve ran ten marathons straight.”

“I‘d like to know as well,” Marine stood there, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Senchou? Shouldn’t you be at the deck right now?” Gura asked.

“It’s no problem. Those sea dogs know how to man a ship without my help. We might be running into bumpy waters in a little,” the captain looked at the Deep One, “This is the right direction, isn’t it?”

It nodded. “ **The city of R’lyeh is protected by a great storm. It keeps pirates and outsiders away.** ”

“Well, they’ll be surprised when they see us passing through. Anyways, back to what we were talking about. Deep One, why did you board my ship?”

The Deep One’s gaze fell back to the floor. It sighed. “ **I was born in a city near the coast of Hawaii. Decades ago my family dreamed of making our pilgrimage to R’lyeh and catching a glimpse of the Great Dreamer himself. The day we planned to set out, the Elder Things invaded our city and broke through our defenses.** ”

“I’ve heard about these Elder Things, what are they?” Gura questioned.

“ **You’re Atlantian, if I’m not mistaken? I saw your trident earlier, it looked familiar.** ”

The shark girl nodded. “My people helped yours when the Elder Things hunted you down.”

“ **I’m well aware. I’m surprised you don’t know them, considering what they did to your people.** ”

“I was very young at the time, my parents never told me about them.”

“ **So you were a child when it happened? I...** ” the Deep One paused. “ **...I’m so sorry.** ”

Gura tilted her head, quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Amelia interrupted. “Let’s go back to your story.”

“ **Alright then. We requested backup, but our brothers and sisters from a nearby city were annihilated by the Elder Things and their tech. My family...they were...** ”

The Deep One stopped. Amelia, with a sympathetic frown on her face, placed a hand on its shoulder. 

“It’s ok, you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“ **Thank you. So I reached the surface after the attack, at the islands you humans call Hawaii. I lived there for years, spending my days wandering and eating from dumpsters. Ever since the day my family was taken from me I vowed to achieve our dream of going to R’leyh. However, I knew the journey would be perilous. The trials the Great Dreamer put forth, they would be no ordinary challenge for someone like me, let alone all by myself. And so I waited, waited until I could find someone venturing out there. The Great Dreamer keeps his stronghold well hidden to the outside world and I was beginning to lose faith that someone would come after countless years of waiting. Well, that was until I found your ship.** ”

“How did you know we were going to the city?” 

“ **Some of your men left the bar, rambling on about the riches you’d find on the island. I happened to be nearby finding my dinner that night. I knew it was finally my chance to go to R’leyh, and so I snuck into your ship and hid in the cargo hold.** ”

“Well it looks like you didn’t do a good job hiding,” Amelia remarked.

The Deep One chuckled. “ **Being stealthy was never really my strong suit.** ”

“You’ll be getting your wish soon. The city’s past this storm, right?”

It nodded. “ **Yes, the Great Dreamer’s temple lies at the center of the island.** ”

“Which means the treasure is close,” Marine grinned.

“Senchou!” a pirate yelled from the now open entrance.

“What is it?” Marine asked.

“We need your orders, now!”

The four of them climbed to the deck. People ran around in a frenzy, Amelia not understanding why until she looked towards where the galleon was headed. Gura ran towards the front of the ship and leaned over the wooden railings. A tall wall of water approached the ship from the distance, growing in size as it bridged the gap between itself and the ship. The monstrous wave stretched for miles on both sides. The howling winds pulled them faster towards the wave. The captain demanded the crew to turn the ship around, but her worst fears were confirmed when they told her that the winds were relentless. They would be pulled into the wave and could do nothing about it. Amelia gritted her teeth, soaking in the storm and the futility of the situation. Marine stayed calm, however the anxious expression on her face suggested otherwise. The Deep One looked stared at the wave with fearful eyes.

“Hold on!” Marine shouted as the ship clashed against the wave.

Amelia braced for impact, the force of the collision knocking her back. Instead of rising with the waves, the winds pushed the galleon into them. Gura stepped away from the railings as the wall of water began to take in the entire ship. Halfway through, most of the crew backed up into the stern including Amelia, Gura, and the Deep One. The shark girl glanced at Amelia, who had a terrified look on her face. She clenched her fists, starting forward. Amelia grabbed her arm.

“What’re you doing, Gura?”

“I’m gonna try to save us!”

The detective’s eyes widened. “What, how?”

“Trust me, Ame!”

Gura nodded, the fiery look in her eyes reassuring the detective. Amelia sighed and let go. Gura summoned her trident, slamming the bottom of the hilt down on the wooden floor. She took a deep breath and faced the wave about to envelope the entire ship. Her eyes flashed a bright blue. Amelia watched as a dome appeared over the entire boat, but her attention drew her back to the incoming wave. She shut her eyes as the water about to overcome her. However after a few seconds, Amelia found that the ship was intact, untouched by the wall of waves. Instead, a transparent sphere enveloped the boat. Marine and her crew could see underwater through this cover, the captain being thoroughly fascinated. Amelia watched Gura as she admired her work, turning to the detective with a smile.

“A bubble...like the one Bloop has, right?” Amelia asked as she looked around in all directions.

“You betcha,” Gura replied. “I’ve never tried making an air bubble, though, especially not this big.”

The detective crossed her arms. “Well, it sure as hell paid off in the end.”

“What the hell is going on?” Marine approached the two. “Weren’t we supposed to be pulled up with the wave?”

“Oh right, why‘s the ship floating even though we’re underwater? I put up the bubble to shield us from the wave but I’ve got no idea why we just went through it.”

Marine crossed her arms. “Not only that, but we’re still moving forward without any wind at our masts. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’d have those same questions too if I didn’t remember we’re dealing with literal deities. Wouldn’t be surprised if whatever was on that island is able break the laws of space and physics if it wanted to. But judging by the fact that we’re still alive, I think that power’s not too strong, at least I hope it isn’t,” Amelia explained.

“Well, we came out alive. We should be glad Gura saved us all,” the captain grinned as cheers broke out amongst the crew.

Gura giggled. Amelia gave her a slap on the back, laughing at the girl’s startled reaction. The boat pressed onward, shielded by the bubble. Schools of fish passed by sometimes encircling the boat, giving pirates an impressive show. As the detective watched Gura talking with her crew mates, the Deep One walked towards her.

“ **That girl...she’s truly one talented Atlantian.** ”

“You could say that again.”

“ **So she has no idea what happened to her home?** ”

Amelia shook her head. “None.”

“ **She has the right to know.** ”

“I know she has, but...”

“ **She won’t handle the truth better if you keep her in the dark.** ”

“It’d be too much for her to handle all at once.”

“ **The girl’s going to find out either way.** ”

“I know that, it’s just...just...” Amelia hesitated, “I don’t have the heart to tell her.”

“ **I see. A word of advice, detective. No matter hard it is for you, you’d be doing her a service telling the truth. She’ll be devastated, but it’ll be better than her living in ignorance until she finds the truth for herself. Trust me, if I learned my home was destroyed I might’ve ended up differently than how I am now.** ”

“What are you two talking about?” Amelia heard Gura ask from behind them.

“ **I’m going to be in the quarters** ,” the Deep One said. “ **Tell me when we get to the island.** ”

The detective struggled to answer. Gura watched Amelia with a curious look. 

“Gura...can we talk?”

“What’s up, Ame?”

“When you go back home, things...” she hesitated, “...things might be different.”

Gura smiled. “Of course I know that, silly. I’ve been gone for months.”

“It’s not that. Atlantis was...”

“Was what?”

Amelia’s lip quivered. An expression of anticipation looked back at her. She clenched her fists, her palms sweaty. 

“Ame?” Gura asked.

“Was...”

“You ok?”

“Was...” Amelia looked away. “...Never mind.”

Gura sighed. “Look, I know you’re looking out for me, Ame. Even though things might be different, I’ll keep moving forward. You reminded me that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

“Alright then,” Amelia nodded, smiling. 

From the detective’s side, an enormous mass passed the galleon. Along with the dark form, Amelia heard a cry that made her blood run cold. It reminded her of a whale’s song but distorted until it became almost unrecognizable. The sound echoed across the deserted sea. Amelia felt goosebumps forming on her skin as the creature passed, thousands of glazed, orange eyes opened. All of them varied in size and shape however the one thing they had in common was that they all looked back at her. Amelia observed its glossy, black skin bubbling, pulsing in and out, and implying the form of the creature constantly changed with no apparent rhyme or reason. Along with the eyes, circular mouths lined with jagged teeth laid agape. Marine and her crew were frozen, watching the gargantuan, amorphous beast swim, its long, thick tendrils passing under and over the ship. With one final cry it disappeared into the murky depths. Amelia felt like she held the longest breath of her life.

“S-senchou.” one of unnerved pirates called out.

“What is it?” Marine said, snapping out of her shocked stupor.

“I can see light nearby, we must be getting close to the outside again.”

“Good. Pirates, prepare the cannons in case that thing attacks.”

“Aye aye, Senchou,” the crew chanted.

“What the heck was that thing?” Gura asked.

“You think I know?” Amelia replied. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come back.”

The ship approached the light emanating from the other side of the water. R’leyh in close range, Amelia knew she would find the answers she searched for soon. The galleon passed through the wall of water, emerging to a cloudless sky. The sun began to rise, the night receding. From the front of the ship, Amelia saw the ancient city, surrounded by the barrier of water protecting it. The Deep One came out from the quarters, gasping at the sight of R’leyh. The boat navigated around some small but fairly tall rock formations.

“There it is,” Marine stood next to Amelia and Gura.

“We’re finally here...” the detective remarked, staring up at the tower looming close by.

The Deep One pointed at the building. “ **The Great Dreamer** **lies in there.** ” 

“Some city this is, there’s only that one tower,” Marine commented.

“ **That’s because the rest of the city is underwater.** ”

“Aw, seriously?! Now I’m really regretting we didn’t just go on Gura’s sub.”

Gura chuckled. “I’m totally sure fifty pirates can’t fit in there.”

“Hey, you never know till you try.”

“Even then, where would you put the treasure?”

“You’ve got to have something in there like a chest or trunk or something.”

A smug smile flashed across Amelia’s face.

“Don’t even think about it,” Gura had an unamused look on her face.

“What do you mean?” the detective drew out in an exaggerated tone, half giggling. 

“Senchou!” a pirate shouted from the crow’s nest. “There’s someone on the-“

A brilliant flash of a purple beam blinded Amelia for a second and water splashed into the air in front of the ship. As the scene before them cleared up, Marine commanded a woman to bring her a telescope. Amelia could see a distant figure atop the tower. Unable to recognize who attacked them, the captain handed the telescope over to the detective. Amelia peered through the scope, aiming it towards the person. A tall woman with long, pink hair wielding a glowing scythe stood there. As if she knew she was being viewed from afar, the woman’s gaze shifted directly to Amelia. 

The detective’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”

Amelia gave Gura the telescope.

“Wait a sec,” the shark girl started, “You don’t think...”

“Who else would know where we were going? It’s that girl Emma was talking about.”

“The girl who beat Emma up?” Marine asked. “She did mention it when we were talking at the office. That’s her?”

“I think so. Mori Calliope’s her name if I’m not wrong.”

“So she got here before us?!” Gura exclaimed. “But how did she know where to find the city?”

“I wouldn’t be worried about that right now. She’s after me, which means this ship is a target.”

“ _Pirates_ ,” a voice echoed in the detective’s mind.

Amelia put a hand to her forehead, as did the other two girls. The pirates also received the message as they all looked around, perplexed. 

“Who said that?” Gura asked.

“That didn’t sound like a voice from anyone here. I think it’s Mori,” Amelia replied.

“ _I know Amelia Watson’s on board. You have thirty minutes to leave her on the shore and leave._ ”

“Like hell we’re doing that,” Marine remarked.

“ _I’m giving you a chance to end this peacefully. If time passes and you refuse to follow my instructions I won’t hesitate to come down there and take her myself._ ”

* * *

Mori watched as the boat changed course from heading towards the island to circling it. The reaper hoped the pirates would comply to her requests and bring Watson to her, unharmed. Binoculars sat next to her feet and she picked them up, viewing the ship from her position. The galleon’s cannons were aimed straight at her. Dropping the binoculars, Mori sighed. The one thing she hated most was unnecessary complications. She drew her scythe.

The cannons fired a volley of cannonballs, falling towards the reaper. Mori swung her blade sideways, slicing through the projectiles like a hot knife through butter. 

* * *

“Damn, she took them out!” Amelia yelled, looking through the telescope.

“Load the cannons again!” Marine commanded.

“Hurry before she-“

A familiar cry echoed across the area that made the boat tremble. A dark shadow appeared near the galleon. From the depths the massive creature they encountered underwater emerged, dwarfing the ship. Tentacles slithered on to deck and more wrapped themselves around the boat. A few men and women were caught in the beast’s grasp, being pulled towards one of the myriad mouths the monster possessed. Amelia pulled out her revolver and shot at a few of the tentacles, trying to save some of her crew mates from being devoured. Gura slashed at a few incoming tendrils attempting to grab her, fending them off with her trident. The cannons went off once more, striking the beast. It cried out in pain and retreated once more into the sea, still alive.

“Damn it, we need to get to cover now!” Amelia shouted.

“Amelia, Gura, check if any one is injured. Anyone still alive, I’m gonna need your help, we need to get behind those rocks before that thing comes up again and makes us fish food!”

As the two tended to the wounded, Marine’s galleon floated towards a group of rocks tall enough to utilize as a barrier. The captain kept a close lookout on Mori through the telescope, remaining in the same position.

“Drop the anchor!” Marine commanded.

“Aye, Senchou!” two pirates replied.

With the anchor thrown overboard, Marine asked for a damage report from Amelia and Gura.

“How’s the crew holding up?”

“We lost seven people. There’s some damage to the deck, but luckily it isn’t that severe,” Gura explained.

Marine gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists. “No one takes seven of my pirates away from me and gets away with it. I’ll kill that damn beast.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We should rest and think about our plan to get past Mori,” Amelia suggested.

“Aye. We’ll talk about this after I check the damage to the ship.”

Marine and Gura left to check her crew in the quarters. The detective retrieved the scope the captain left on a nearby barrel. Amelia stepped off the boat, climbing the rock formation and standing at the top. Raising the telescope to her eye, she observed Mori staring back at her.

“ _Sorry, I forgot to tell your crew mates about the shoggoth living in the water_ ,” Mori’s voice echoed in her mind. “ _This would’ve never happened if your captain complied with my request. Since I’m feeling merciful, I’ll give your crew another thirty minutes to come to your senses. Take this as a warning. You will atone for your sin. Either you come to me or I come to you. You’ll be coming with me in the end either way, Watson._ ”

The detective stared back at Mori with defiance.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Marine’s crew encounter reaper Mori Calliope for the first time. She issues an ultimatum, to hand over Amelia or be annihilated. Finding cover, Amelia, Gura, Marine, and the Deep One discuss their options. Their time running out, Amelia hatches a risky to take out not only the reaper, but also the gigantic creature prowling about underwater.
> 
> 次回 - “Watson’s Gambit”


	7. Watson’s Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia, Gura, and Marine and her pirates encounter Mori Calliope during their arrival to R’lyeh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of amazing streams this week. Watched Joker for the first time with Ame and chat, collab stream was fun, I wish I could’ve caught some of the Takamori streams though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Emma walked through a white corridor along with a few heavily-clad, armed guards. At the end of the hallway stood a large blast-door. The manager pulled the ID card hanging by a lanyard on her neck, scanning it on the console next to the entrance. With a light “beep,” the door slid open. Inside was a control room with many scientists tending to various machines. Emma recognized the head researcher standing behind thick glass that sectioned the room. The manager approached her, staring at what floated in the middle of the room beyond the glass.

The mask she brought with her to Innsmouth levitated within a cylindrical barrier. A red aura radiated from it.

“Ah, Ms. Emma, I didn’t expect you to by this early,” the researcher greeted.

“The boss wanted me to come by and see how things were going.”

Emma knew the woman noticed the bags under her eyes from her expression. “You look tired, would you like some coffee?”

The manager adjusted her glasses. “I’d love one, the strongest you’ve got.”

“Very well. Dr. Klein, bring her a shot of espresso.”

Emma received her drink and was shot awake from the first sip. She got five hours of sleep the night before, longer than usual. She knew being the branch manager of a company this large would have its troubles and expected these types of things to happen, but her responsibilities kept her from clocking out completely.

“So how’s progress going?”

“Slow but steady. We’re still figuring out the composition of the mask and its abilities.”

“What’ve you discovered?”

“The mask is mostly organic, no rubber or plastic has been found in it.”

“You’re saying it’s made of skin and flesh?”

“Experiments have shown the mask can bleed when small incisions are made, but we might need more time for experimentation to prove it.”

“Interesting. Any findings on its origin?”

“We don’t have a lot of information to go off of, other than your report.”

“The deity I spoke to, he mentioned something called the Crawling Chaos.”

“We’ve begun to research about this entity. It might take a while, but I’m certain we’ll eventually find something that’ll lead us to where this mask comes from.”

Emma nodded. “Let’s hope.”

“I’d like to ask you something I read about in your report, if that’s alright with you.”

“No problem, go ahead.”

“This Amelia Watson you worked with on your operation, you said she was after someone called the High Priestess of Midnight. Could you explain more about that?”

“Apparently, this girl destroyed the world in the future. Watson went back in time to stop it from happening. When I met Watson she wanted to find more info on where to find her.”

“This priestess, do you think she has something to do with this mask business?”

Emma shrugged. “Can’t say for sure, but it’s a possibility. I hope it isn’t, though.”

‘ _I wonder how those two are doing_ ,’ she thought.

* * *

Amelia reconvened with the others in the crew’s quarters. A few injured men lied in their beds, resting. The Deep One placed down a few boxes nearby. Gura tended to one of the women, giving her water from a pouch. The detective caught sight of Marine consulting one of her pirates.

“Senchou, Mori gave us a heads-up. Said she’ll be expecting us in another thirty.”

“Well that’s just great,” Marine sighed. “I need a drink. I’ve already got my hands full with the crew. If only one of my gen-mates were available.”

“We’ve gotta figure out how to get to the island, unless you want us leave and come back later.”

“Normally, it’d be the wise choice to retreat, but that isn’t how I roll. We’re getting on that island. That girl’s going to regret messing with my crew,” Marine smirked.

“Senchou,” a pirate announced. “The cannons are ready for use again.”

The captain nodded. “Good, at least if that thing comes back we’ll be ready.”

“ **Detective, Captain,** ” the Deep One approached the two.

“Where’ve you been?” Amelia asked.

“ **I was helping the crew load the cannons down here. That creature you saw on the deck, what was it?** ”

“If I remember right, Mori said it was something called a shoggoth.”

The Deep One gasped, tensing up. “ **This is bad.** ”

Before the detective could ask why, Marine suggested that they continue their talk in her quarters. Calling over Gura, the four climbed up to deck. A few pirates stood atop the rock, watching the reaper. Amelia peered over the railing at the calm sea, finding nothing around. She stroked her chin in contemplation, but was interrupted by Gura asking if she was coming. The captain’s quarters were surprisingly spacious with many things lying about. A few cutlasses laid in a case, a flag was draped at the wall opposite to the entrance and a chest filled with unsorted clothes sat next to Marine’s bed with maroon red covers. The captain took a seat at her desk with a sigh. Amelia’s foot tapped something on the floor and when she looked down she found a picture frame with a thin crack down the middle. 

She picked it up, examining it. In the photo were five girls, Marine one of them. The girls stood, side-by-side, the captain standing in the middle of the picture. The first person on the left wore an ear-to-ear, mischievous grin. Bunny ears sprouted from her blue pigtails, which reached halfway down her puffy, white dress. The second girl was the shortest out of the bunch, with turquoise hair and a blue dress adorned with butterfly designs. Despite her cuteness, her red eyes gave Amelia a sense of dread. The fourth girl had silver hair and her imposing stance reminded the detective of Mori. The fifth girl was close at her side, her blonde hair running down her back. She locked arms with the fourth girl, who Amelia noticed was glancing at her with a fond smile. The detective handed the frame over to Marine.

“It was on the floor,” Amelia explained.

“Oh, thanks. I’d hate to lose this,” Marine placed the picture back on the desk.

“Who are they?”

“My friends. We took this picture back when we first joined the Hololive Operatives two years ago.”

“Y’know, I’ve never heard about this Cover Corporation until I met Emma.”

“It’s a big organization, but I’m not surprised you haven’t known about them. We keep ourselves under the radar.”

“What‘s the purpose of Hololive?”

“We handle things that are out of the ordinary, to say the least.”

“Not surprising, considering the fact you’re here to find a city in the middle of nowhere,” Amelia chuckled.

“ **Not to interrupt your little conversation, but we need to talk about the plan** ,” the Deep One interjected.

“Right, do we have any ideas?” Marine asked.

“Let’s just go over what we know as of now,” Amelia started, “Mori is watching the ship from the top of the tower on the island. She can speak into our minds and do some crazy laser beam with her scythe.”

Gura raised her hand. “Question, can she read our minds?”

“Not likely, she could have prepared beforehand or tell us to stop when we attacked her earlier.“

“But what if she’s faking it?”

“I know our enemy is unpredictable, but we have to go off by assuming she can’t hear us.”

“That’s not our only problem though,” Marine chimed in.

Gura nodded. “There’s also the monster hiding underwater...“

“Didn’t you say something about it, Deep One?” Amelia asked.

“ **Yes, it’s bad news for all of us. Taking down that woman is one thing, taking down a shoggoth is another.** ”

“What’s a shoggoth?” Marine asked.

“ **The Elder Things sent a number of them to attack my home. They’re formidable opponents to fight, ferocious, only having one goal, to eliminate. One was enough to kill twenty soldiers. No normal weapon is strong enough to destroy it.** ”

“But didn’t our cannons hurt it?”

The Deep One shook his head. “ **Wouldn’t say it got hurt by them, more like it was knocked back. When my people tried to fight back, our weapons were useless. It either changed its form to avoid our spears or it regenerated any damage we inflicted on it.** ”

“So what you’re saying is that it’s impossible to kill it?”

“ **Not necessarily, there is a way. Shoggoths have an aversion to fire. My people were at a disadvantage because we lived deep underwater and they made quick work of us because of that.** “

“Its only weakness is fire...” the captain was deep in thought.

“I’ve got another question, if the monster can to take us all out, then how are we all still alive right now?” Gura asked.

“ **I was going to ask the same thing. This shoggoth is not normal, it’s bigger than usual and it’s not attacking us.** ”

Gura nodded. “Right, it didn’t attack the ship when we were passing through the barrier. Maybe Mori is controlling it?”

Amelia shook her head. “I don’t think so, Mori gave us a chance to surrender. She seems like she wants to end this as peaceful as she can, she wouldn’t just go back on her word and try to kill us all with the shoggoth. Also, when she spoke to me it didn’t sound like she expected it to attack.”

“That leaves the question why it doesn’t just strike at us now that we’re in a vulnerable position...” Marine said.

Amelia crossed her arms, trying to jostle her brain and figure out a reasonable answer. Now that Gura mentioned it, she remembered the crew’s first encounter with the shoggoth when they made their way through the water barrier. Its vast presence and strange cries glued her to the deck as it passed the side of the ship. The detective recalled its long, winding tentacles that wrapped around the boat, destroying sections of it. She missed something and desperately attempted to get ahold of it. Her eyes widened.

“It’s blind,” she uttered.

“Excuse me?” Marine looked at the detective from her seat.

“The shoggoth’s blind.”

“ **How do you know that?** ”

“Gura, Marine, remember when we were at the deck and we saw that thing for the first time? Its eyes, don’t you remember them?”

Gura gasped. “I remember, it’s eyes looked kinda white!”

“Exactly.”

Marine nodded. “Then the reason it attacked the ship earlier was because-“

“It heard the cannons when we fired at Mori.”

“ **This does give us a potential advantage over the enemy, but the most important thing we need to figure out is how we kill it.** ”

Amelia smirked. “I think I have an idea.”

* * *

“That’s crazy!” Gura shouted.

“ **Insane is one way to describe it. You’re betting on a lot of things to go your way, detective.** ”

“What other plan do we have, it’s either this or following Mori’s orders.”

“Why don’t we pretend to follow her orders and then double-cross her?” Gura suggested.

Amelia shook her head. “We don’t know what Mori’s capable of. If we try to fight her, we could all die.”

“ **This gamble of yours might end up killing all of us as well.** ”

“But if we pull it off, we can prevent Mori and the shoggoth from stopping us from talking to the old timer.”

Gura turned to Marine. “Senchou, what do you think?”

The captain weighed her options. “Amelia, your plan is borderline insane, I’m not too keen on putting the lives of my crew in danger. But what choice do we have? I’m definitely not going to surrender to Mori, that’s for sure.”

Marine grinned. “And besides, life isn’t worth living if you don’t take a few risks.”

“ **It is a viable way to take down the shoggoth, I think it would be strong enough to kill it.** ”

Gura sighed. “I can’t believe we’re doing this, but I’m still behind you all the way Ame.”

* * *

Mori yawned, sitting down as she watched the time on her silver pocket watch pass thirty minutes. She stood up, carrying her binoculars and zooming in on the ship, still behind cover. As she prepared to make an announcement to the crew the boat began to move once more, leaving its position behind the rock formation. It made a beeline towards the island at a modest pace. Mori was relieved, glad that the pirates decided to listen to reason. She scanned the deck, checking to see who was up top. She caught a glimpse of Amelia’s short, white-haired companion. The captain oversaw things from the highest point on the deck, commanding a few pirates to carry a few crates from below. Despite her curiosity and cautiousness, Mori elected not to inquire about it, instead keeping watch as they were only a mile away from arrival.

The ship came to a sudden turn to the left, revealing the cannons that poked out of the side. Mori sighed, wondering why they would try the same attack twice. Without warning, a volley of cannonballs were shot out, smoke trailing from behind them as they soared towards where Mori stood. The reaper sliced through them once more with ease. To her surprise, when she looked back down at the ship once more, she found more cannonballs coming towards her. She swung again, avoiding getting hit. Some of the projectiles embedded themselves into the tower, cracks making their mark on stone. When a third round of cannonballs shot towards her, she had enough of the little nuisances annoying her. Her scythe glowed a bright purple, the blade directed towards the row of cannons. She hoped that the beam would not be enough to bring down the entire ship.

The ship was closing into the shore. As the beam charged up, Mori caught the captain holding a flintlock pistol to the sky. A group of men and women were around her as well, aiming rifles to the sky. With the command to fire, Mori heard a resounding thunder of gunshots in her ear. Despite her confusion, she swept it to the side, finding that the beam finished charging up, ready to fire.

“Sorry about this...” she muttered.

As the beam started to fire, a great roar shook the seas. The shoggoth came out from hiding once more with its tentacles rising, prepared to ensnare the ship in its clutches. It rose above, covering the ship in front of it. Before Mori could realize what was happening, the laser shot forward at breakneck speed, the purple ray striking the monster in the back. An explosion followed, along with an agonized cry from the beast. The force of the blow almost knocked Mori back, but she stood firm in spite of this. As the smoke cleared and the ship came back into view, the first thing Mori saw was Amelia Watson emerging, standing atop the crow’s nest, staring down the barrel of a rifle aimed straight at the reaper’s head. 

* * *

“The captain sends her regards,” Amelia called out.

She pulled the trigger. The reaper did not have time to process the situation before the bullet drove straight through her head. Amelia watched as Mori flew back, falling off the tower. As a few wisps of smoke wafted our out the barrel he detective did not believe her eyes. Amelia could not suppress the grin forming on her face.

Looking to the side of the ship, the shoggoth’s remains slid off the ship and into the water, a few charred chucks floating on the surface. Gura waved her arms, jumping giddily. She climbed down, meeting the others at the bottom. Marine let out a hearty laugh, placing her hand on Amelia’s shoulder.

“Well I’ll be damned, your plan actually worked. That was one hell of a shot. To be honest, I haven’t been this excited in a while.”

“Oh please, if you guys didn’t lure the shoggoth out we all would’ve been dead. I was getting nervous once you fired the third round. How did you know when to fire the guns?”

“Gura here saw it coming, she told us to fire.”

Amelia turned to the smiling shark girl. “It never saw it coming.”

“Where’s the Deep One?”

“Still at the cannons-“

The door leading into the inside of the ship slammed open and the Deep One and the rest of the crew came up to rejoin them. For the first time, Amelia saw a smile on its face.

“ **Your gamble worked, detective. The shoggoth has fallen. My people would be proud.** ”

“Thanks. You did great too, helping the crew down there.”

The crew started to cheer, celebrating their triumph over their adversaries, however Marine, Amelia, and Gura understood that their journey was not over yet. The ship reached the island, lowering the plank onto the shore. Marine instructed the crew to stay aboard to protect the ship in case anything happened while the four entered the tower. Walking up the thousands of steps, the group found themselves at the entrance, the door wide open to the darkness within. Amelia pulled out her utility magnifying glass and turned it on, the light illuminating the hallway ahead. Nodding to the other three, Amelia made her way inside the old tower with the others following. She shined her light in all directions, taking in the arcane architecture around her. Dust fell from the ceiling and Amelia thought the air inside had not been fresh for at least a century. Reaching the end of the hallway, a set of stairs descended into the abyss. Amelia aimed her magnifying glass down, finding her light could not reach the bottom.

“ **These stairs must lead to the Great Dreamer’s throne room.** ”

Gura sighed. “More stairs? Yo, Ame, mind giving me a piggyback ride?”

”You wish,” Amelia chuckled.

“Aw c’mon, I swear I’m not that heavy.”

“But I’m tired too. Hey Senchou, could you carry us both down?”

Marine laughed. “Yeah, no. If you want the fastest way to the bottom, I’ll roll you both down the stairs.”

The four continued heading deeper with Amelia at the front. They were already a few minutes into their descent and the steps seemed to stretch forever. The detective’s vision began to warp, barely noticeable at first but becoming apparent by the minute. Looking up at the others, Amelia concluded that they were experiencing the same thing. 

“What the heck is going on?” Gura asked. 

“ **My parents once told me the Great Dreamer’s domain has unknown abilities that grow stronger the closer we get to him. We shouldn’t be afraid, everyone who met him also saw this.** ”

“Let’s keep going.”

Soon the walls drifted away, breaking apart into smaller and smaller pieces, revealing the landscape beyond. A red sun shined on them in the middle of a murky, green sky. Amelia’s heart raced, trying not to look down as much as possible. She placed her magnifying glass back, seeing the sun was already doing the job for her. They approached a floating island in the sky, reminding Amelia of Yog-Sothoth’s refuge. A sharp formations of ancient stone surrounded the island. They stopped in front of tall gates and, on further examination, Amelia discovered they were made of interlocking tendrils that twitched and made a sound that made the detective remember playing with squishy slime as a child. The tentacles receded, opening the path forward. 

Amelia’s stomach dropped. Sitting leisurely on a throne was the Great Dreamer. His enormous size made the detective hesitate for a moment, but she found the strength to get closer to it. The Deep One followed behind, his face in awe of the presence before him. The four stood, face-to-face with the deity. Amelia thought she would have gotten used to seeing these entities, but each time she met another one taught her more and more that she would never get used to it. 

The Deep One got to his knees. “ **Lord Cthulhu, it’s an honor to finally be graced by your presence.** ”

“ **You. I thought I had seen one of my subjects’ kind with you pirates in my dreams.** “

“You knew we were coming?” Marine asked.

“ **Of course. Short glimpses into the future come to me in my slumber. They were only confirmed by the young woman who came here before you.** ”

“You mean Mori, right?” Amelia asked.

“ **The reaper, she warned me of your arrival.** ”

* * *

Mori stepped forward. “Then let’s make a deal, shall we?”

“ **A deal, you say?** ”

“You intend to kill them as soon as they get here, am I wrong?”

“ **Of course. The prospect of these pirates threatens the wellbeing of my subjects.** ”

“I’ll take care of the pirates myself and bring them all to you.”

“ **What do you wish in return?** ”

“I want you to spare the life of Amelia Watson. She’s to be kept alive and given to me after you take care of the others.”

Cthulhu contemplated for a moment. “ **Very well. I accept your deal.** ”

* * *

“So how did that deal go for you?” Gura asked, her arms at her hips.

“ **Considering the fact you stand before me, I know I misplaced my trust in that reaper.** ”

“Do you still want to kill us?” Amelia asked.

“ **Normally I would have obliterated you where you stood, but since you have entertained me with that decisive plan I have decided to spare you pirates. I will give you a chance to leave peacefully.** ”

“Hold up a minute, we didn’t come here for sightseeing. We have questions,” Amelia explained.

“ **Well then, indulge me with your inquiries.** ”

“Do you know the High Priestess of Midnight?”

“ **Now that is a title I have not heard in millennia. The strongest and wisest of the Ancient Ones.** ”

“The Ancient Ones?”

“ **The great mediators between man and god. Long ago, thousands of races warred against each other for territory, including humans. The Ancient Ones came to this galaxy from eons away to settle disputes and create peace within this world. The High Priestess of Midnight was their greatest ambassador, negotiating millions of peace deals to end wars and bring order to the world. The High Priestess wielded the power of the Necronomicon, a book that granted its user power beyond their wildest dreams. The Ancient Ones entrusted the book to whoever had the title of High Priestess and it was passed down from generation to generation, to the next in line to inherit the title.** ”

‘The High Priestess brought peace to the world?’ Amelia thought, envisioning the girl that night, vividly remembering her terrifying presence surrounded by fire. 

“ **The Ancient Ones succeeded in their mission to end all wars. However, they could not hold the floodgates of tension between the different alien races for long. Eventually, they formed a secret alliance to eliminate the Ancient Ones, tired of peace. They assassinated the High Priestess at the time, a member of the ancient Ninomae family bloodline, starting the War of the Ancient Ones. Outnumbered, war drove most of them to hiding. Without a new High Priestess to keep the Necronomicon, it was sealed away deep in the Dreamlands in order to keep it from individuals seeking its power.** ”

“Are the Ancient Ones still alive today?”

“ **Yes. Despite staying in hiding for millennia, they’ve assimilated into human society.** ”

“So they’re still alive...Is there a chance that any descendants of the last High Priestess live today?”

“ **There have been rumors. A surviving member of the Ninomae family has been said to reside on an island you humans know as Japan.** ”

“Japan?” Gura chimed in, “We should be close by, then.”

“ **You intend to find this woman?** ” Cthulhu asked.

Marine sighed. “I don’t really get what’s going on here with all this crazy Ancient Ones stuff, what’s your deal with her?”

“Disaster’s gonna strike in the future and that girl’s at the center. Me and Gura need to find her.”

“What kind of disaster?”

Amelia crossed her arms. “The High Priestess destroys the world in the future.”

“What? How do you even know that?”

“I’m a time traveler. I came back from the future to stop it from happening. Sounds crazy, huh?”

“Trust me, it’s not the craziest thing I’ve heard about. But the old timer here just said these Ancient Ones brought peace, why would one of their kind end the world?”

“ **The pirate is correct, the Ancient Ones came to this world with no ill will towards its inhabitants. If you truly do come from the future, this is greatly troubling.** ”

“She destroyed my hometown and my family. There’s no way I can forget that. She had that book with her. I have no doubts in my mind, she was the High Priestess of the Ancient Ones.”

“ **But how can an Ancient One be driven to do such a thing? Unless...perhaps she was forced against her own will to do so.** ”

“Forced?” Gura asked.

“ **The only beings capable of doing that are the Outer Gods, but they usually tend to themselves in the cosmos. The Outer Gods seldom involve themselves in the affairs of all of us down here. But there is one that could possibly be at fault here.** ”

“Who is it?” Amelia asked.

Cthulhu hesitated to answer. “ **...No, it cannot be. You must find the Ancient One and find out why this will happen. If this future you tell us about is real, then reaching her quickly is of the utmost importance.** ”

Amelia nodded. “We were already planning on doing that, thanks for answering our questions. We’re ready to head out, Senchou.”

“I came here for a reason too, remember?”

“Oh right, the treasure!” Gura remarked.

“Old timer, we came here for some treasure. We didn’t fight a monster and go through a storm for nothing.”

Cthulhu laughed. “ **Under any other circumstance your attitude would have led you and your crew to be annihilated now. However, you kept me entertained, even if it was for a short period of time. Very well, a reward is due. When you leave, you will find a chest of gold coins in your ship’s hold.** ”

“Wait, seriously? You better not be lying.”

“ **I keep my promises** ,” Cthulhu turned to the Deep One, “ **Young one, you wish to reside in R’lyeh?** ”

The Deep One nodded. “ **It would mean the world to me.** ”

“ **Your devotion is apparent. Very well, I shall transport you to the city.** ”

Cthulhu’s eyes flashed red. The Deep One turned to the other three as he started to become transparent.

“ **Thank you for bringing me here, captain. I’m in your debt. Detective, Atlantian, good luck on your journey.** ”

“Don’t mention it,” Marine replied, “you were one hell of a crew member.”

The Deep One faded away.

“We’ll be leaving then.”

“ **The door leading out will be from where you came in.** ”

The gate that protected the island was now a massive door and the three went towards it. Halfway there, it slowly began to open. Light poured through and in the whiteness came a dark silhouette. Amelia’s eyes narrowed, adjusting to the brightness. She heard steps clapping against the stone floor as the door closed behind the shadowy figure. As the door shut, the true form of the person became clear. Amelia felt her stomach drop, her eyes widening.

Mori Calliope stood a short distance away, wielding her scythe.

“Hold it right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> With her plan successful, Amelia finally finds the location of the High Priestess. Before they can leave, however, Mori returns. The three engage in battle with the reaper. Unexpected dangers lay ahead, and the three must overcome them in order to escape R’leyh.
> 
> 次回 - “Into the Deep”


	8. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the answers they’re looking for from the Great Dreamer Cthulhu, the three are intercepted by Mori Calliope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Ame for 1 million.  
> Ina’s Hollow Knight streams are fun.  
> Gura will never fail to impress me with her singing.  
> Amelia Bowson is a masterpiece.  
> I will not take this pyro main slander from Amelia.  
> Kiara’s new song is great.  
> Fus Ro Guh.

“So we finally meet, Amelia Watson. That was quite a show you made out there.”

Studying Mori, Amelia watched as the hole in her head closed up, sealing the wound like it was never there.

“Hope the fall didn’t hurt too much,” Amelia shot back.

The woman chuckled. “Did you really think a reaper would go down that easy? I’ve been through way worse.”

“How did you get past my men?” Marine asked, watching the reaper like a hawk.

Mori brushed off some dust from her shoulder. “They put up a good fight for a bunch of pushovers. Don’t worry, I didn’t kill them, just gave them a little thrashing till they learned to stay down.”

The captain gritted her teeth, balling her hand into a tight fist.

“Anyways, back to business.”

“My friend told me about you.” Amelia said.

“Oh, the office girl.”

“You’re lucky she got out alive. What the hell do you want from me?”

Mori raised her scythe, pointing the blade towards the detective. “You’re coming with me to the underworld.”

“And why’s that?”

“You owe the Grim Reaper a soul. Cheating death doesn’t really go down well from where I’m from. Your little time-travel stunt back in the future won’t be ignored. You played fate and you’re gonna pay for it.”

“So you’re here to bring me there to die, huh? Don’t you know what we’re trying to do here?”

“I don’t care if you’re here to save the world. Destiny will take its course whether you like it or not. I’ll see to it myself that the Grim Reaper has his soul.”

“So saving humanity don’t matter to you?”

“It’s not my job to save mortals. I’m here to make sure order is maintained between the living and the dead. If people are going to die, then it is what it is. Fate is absolute, after all.”

“That’s where we disagree. I’m not going with you. I have a responsibility to take care of.”

Mori shook her head. “That’s unfortunate. I was hoping you’d cooperate, but knowing who you are I’m not surprised in the slightest. Well, I guess I have no choice.”

The reaper advanced, her scythe ready to attack. Gura summoned her trident, but her shakiness made it clear to Amelia that she was nervous. Marine drew her sword, Amelia feeling that the fury in the captain’s eyes could shake even the strongest of enemies. Mori approached, stopping a few feet away, prepared to charge at them at any moment. The detective swiftly pulled out her revolver, firing three shots at the reaper. As her finger pulled the trigger, Mori rushed forward dodging the first two bullets. The last bullet did make its mark, piercing her shoulder. The three scattered as the reaper slashed her scythe, striking at no one. Mori, now in the middle, looked towards her enemies.

“I thought you wanted me alive,” Amelia said, quickly reloading her gun.

“The old man didn’t say I had to bring you back in one piece.”

Without warning, Marine rushed the reaper, her cutlass ready to slice down. Mori, quick to react, blocked the blade with her scythe’s handle. The two struggled to gain the upper hand.

“You’ve really been one pain in the ass!” Marine shouted as she tried to bring the sword all the way down.

“I could say the same about you and your crew...sure as hell not happy that my job’s harder because of you...” Mori snarled.

“Gura!” Marine turned to the shark girl.

Gura, still shaking, was hesitant to join in. However, she shook her head, closed her eyes and charged forward with a loud cry. Thrusting the trident forward, the prongs drove themselves into Mori’s side, causing the reaper to grimace. Amelia shot Mori a few more times from a distance, striking her five times in the back. The reaper could feel the edge of Marine’s cutlass meeting her skin. With a harsh roar, Mori moved to the side and struck the side of Marine’s head with the end of her scythe’s snath, knocking the captain to the floor. Gura had no time to react as Mori swung the back of her fist, striking the Atlantian square in the face and sending her flying a few feet away. With one unflinching pull, Mori pulled the trident from out of her side, tossing it away.

“Gura! Senchou!” Amelia yelled, reloading her gun.

Marine recovered from the blow, only to see Mori standing above her, the reaper’s scythe ready to slice down from overhead. Amelia knew the captain was about to die and saw Gura’s trident on the floor nearby. Shouting to Marine, the detective kicked the trident, sliding it over to the captain. Mori swung down with an enraged look on her face. Marine reached over, grabbing the trident and catching the scythe between its prongs before the blade could end her. Sparing no extra thought, Amelia rushed forward, tackling the reaper. The detective began to strike the dazed Mori.

She jabbed once. “That’s for Emma!”

She jabbed again. “That’s for Senchou!”

She then punched her three more times. “And that’s for Gura!”

Amelia received a furious glare from her, but remained unfazed. As she reeled back for another hit, the detective was pushed to the side with great force. Suddenly, Mori was back on her feet, picking Amelia up by the collar of her shirt with one hand.

“You annoying little-“ Mori snarled, a few drops of black blood dripping down her bottom lip.

She threw a few punches at Amelia, making her see stars. Mori then flung the detective forward, away from her, sending her tumbling to the floor near Gura and Marine, who both recovered from the attack.

“Ame!” Gura kneeled down, helping her friend sit up.

Amelia shook out of her dizziness. She grabbed the shark girl’s hand. “Gura, are you okay?”

Gura smiled. “You betcha.”

The detective got to her feet, turning her attention to an irritated Mori.

“I can’t believe I let a mortal get the best of me like this,” Mori growled, wiping the blood from her chin.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Amelia shot back.

Marine watched the wounds in Mori’s side sealing up. “We need to find a way out. If she can take that much of a beating, then there’s no way we’re taking her down.”

“Good idea, but I don’t know how the hell we’re getting-“

The floor began to rumble beneath their feet. Confused, Mori and Amelia scanned their surroundings, trying to locate the source of the shaking. Gura struggled to keep her balance, stumbling back and forth. Marine turned to Cthulhu, still sitting on his throne.

“What’s the deal, old timer?”

The Great Old One sat, silent. Looking closer, Marine saw the deity asleep.

“Wait, he’s sleeping?” Marine shouted.

Mori shook her head. “Damn, he might be starting to dream!”

“Huh, why’s that bad?” Gura asked, using her trident to keep her standing.

Amelia’s eyes widened. “It means reality might-“

The floor below them cracked into smaller pieces, scattering in different directions into nothingness. The three and Mori were on opposite sides and both were running out of ground. Amelia, Gura, and Marine’s backs were to each other, on the last platform that was quickly crumbling. The detective peered over the side, into the dark, green abyss below. She turned to Gura, who was hyperventilating, gripping her trident tight. Amelia could feel herself slipping as the ground at her feet disintegrated. She and Gura screamed as they fell down from the sky into the void. Darkness surrounded them and Amelia saw nothing but black.

Falling through the emptiness, the detective felt a rush of cold overcome her with a muffled splash as she sunk into water. Soon, it became hard for her to breath. She thrashed about, trying to swim up, but the surface was nowhere in sight. Amelia closed her eyes, unable to go on further as much as she tried to stay conscious and find her way out. Before her eyes shut completely, she felt someone tugging at her arm, pulling her from the deep. 

Breaching the surface of the water, Amelia was dragged onto land, lying on her back. The detective gasped, realizing she could breathe once more. She sat up, coughing out water. Gura stood at her side, panting as she pulled Marine out of the water, who was in a similar condition to Amelia.

“Thank god, you’re both alive.”

“How did you have the strength to pull us out of there?” Marine asked, still on the floor.

“Did you forget? I’m Atlantian.”

“Well, I’m sure as hell glad you’re on our side,” Amelia sighed.

“Here, gimme your hand,” Gura extended her hand.

Standing up, Amelia found a hallway in front of them. They emerged from a small pool, inky water sloshing inside. After helping Marine up, the detective noticed light pouring into the room ahead. Glass lined both sides of the hallway and Amelia, eager to know where they were, stepped forward and gazed out the windows. Structures of indescribable shape emerged from the murky water, only visible through the green light illuminating them. The detective spotted groups of Deep Ones roaming around the great city, some swimming across her view. The buildings spread out far away, disappearing in the distance. Amelia marveled at the peculiar architecture of the city, she could only describe it as a jumble of different shapes, both recognizable and alien, fused together in a strangely fascinating way. While the scenery entranced her, one thing could not go unnoticed. In the middle of her sight was a dreaming Cthulhu, deep in slumber.

“Isn’t that-?” Gura started.

“Yup, it’s him,” Amelia replied.

“Is it just me, or does he look...bigger?” Marine asked.

“Seems like that wasn’t what he really looked like.”

Gura started at the magnificent landscape. “Where are we?”

“I’m willing to bet we’re still in R’leyh.”

“I mean, where else would the old man hang out?” Marine crossed her arms.

“We must be pretty far down, there’s not much light around here except for wherever the green stuff is coming from,” Gura remarked.

“The question is how do get out of here?”

Amelia stroked her chin. “Let’s keep moving. Maybe we’ll find someone we can talk to.”

The captain placed her hand on the hilt of her cutlass. “We’ll also have to look out for Mori.”

“I wonder where she went...” Gura muttered.

Continuing further down the hall, the three found themselves in a room filled with Deep Ones, crowding around in groups. Some looked out the window, some idled by, some conversed with each other in some unknown language. One of them approached them.

“ **You three?** ”

“Wait a sec, it’s you!” Gura remarked.

“ **So we meet again.** ”

“Come to think of it, we don’t even know your name.”

“ **That’s because I don’t have one. In my city, no one was born with a name.** ”

“Well, let’s give you one, now that there’re a lot of you here,” Amelia suggested, “Any ideas?”

Gura thought for a moment. “How about Karp?”

“I like it,” Marine agreed, smiling.

Amelia nodded. “Alright, Karp it is. So what’s everyone doing around here?”

“ **Waiting to enter R’leyh. Once Lord Cthulhu gives permission, the gatekeepers will open the gates and let newcomers inside.** ”

“I see, so this place is an entrance.”

“ **Right. Though I have to ask, what brings you three here? I thought you guys were going to leave the island.** ”

“We were, but Mori got in our way. We tried to beat her but our strength was on par with her’s. The old man went to sleep and we ended up here,” Marine explained.

“ **So the reaper is here with us?** ” Karp asked.

“Not sure, we didn’t see her on the way here,” Gura replied.

“Karp, is there any way out of this place?” Amelia inquired.

The Deep One shook his head. “ **I’m afraid I’m not sure, I only arrived here. We’re deep underwater, so escape might be impossi-** ”

A shout rang across the room, alerting the four’s attention. One of the Deep Ones called out, pointing outside. Beyond the glass, Amelia spotted a vehicle floating into view, somewhat resembling a space ship from a sci-fi movie she watched as a child. Running to the window, the detective watched as it floated into the distance, towards a hanger standing atop a plateau where it disappeared from view. Beside her, the other three stared in fascination.

“I think I know how we’re getting out of here,” Amelia announced.

“ **You want to take one of those ships?** ” Karp asked.

“Uh-huh. It looks like it’s our only way out of here.”

Marine watched the plateau. “Looks far, how’re we gonna get there without drowning?” 

Gura grinned. “I might have an idea. Ame, d’you remember that one cartoon with the squirrel that was living in the ocean?”

Amelia smiled back. “I like how you think, Gura.”

Some time passed and the sound of rattling chains signaled the parting of the gates. As the gates opened, water rushed in. When the hallway was flooded, the Deep Ones swam outside into the great city, with the four the last ones out. Amelia and Marine had transparent domes on their heads and both could breathe with ease. Karp looked down at the two.

“ **Using your bubble abilities to create air helmets, huh? I wouldn’t expect less from an Atlantian.** ”

Marine grinned. “For a little shrimp, you’re pretty crafty, Gura.”

Gura giggled. “Thanks.”

“So where to, Amelia?” the captain asked.

“To the plateau, we need to take one of those ships to the surface.”

“ **You’ll need some help. Could I tag along?** ” the Deep One suggested.

“You wanna help us out?” Amelia asked.

“ **I still owe you for getting me here.** ”

“It could be dangerous.”

Karp smirked. “ **What’s life without a little danger?** ”

Marine chuckled. “You sure you still don’t wanna be in my crew? You’d fit right in.”

“ **I’m grateful for the offer captain, but I’ll have to decline.** ”

“No worries, the offer still stands though.”

Though the trip to the hangar took some time, the group found themselves at the top of the plateau. They hid behind some large boulders next to the entry point. A blue force field blocked the entrance to the hangar from the ocean outside. Peeking from the side, Amelia watched as a ship phased through the field and landed inside. The detective noticed that the building’s architecture differed from the monolithic, ancient feel of the R’leyh. The hangar looked more futuristic in comparison.

“This place, it doesn’t look like it’s a part of this city,” Amelia remarked.

Karp nodded. “ **Right, this place seems different from the rest.** ”

“Look,” Gura pointed at the ship.

Smoke coming out of some exhaust pipes from the back of the ship, a platform came down, serving as a ramp leading inside the vehicle. Four green-cloaked people walked in, stopping in front of the open ship. From within, two creatures came out. The creatures were fairly tall, with tubular bodies, retracted wings, five eyes, a circular mouth, and five tentacles for legs. They began to communicate in another language Amelia could not decipher.

“ **It can’t be...** ” Karp’s eyes widened.

“What the hell are those things?” Marine asked.

“ **Elder Things.** ”

Gura turned to the Deep One. “Weren’t those the things that attacked your people?”

“ **Yes. I didn’t want to believe it, but seeing this has proven my suspicions. This hangar is an Elder Thing base.** ”

“Who are the people they’re talking to?”

“ **The Star Spawn. I’ve heard many stories about them from my parents. They’ve traveled with the Great Dreamer through the cosmos for eons. When Lord Cthulhu decided to settle on Earth, the Star Spawn constructed R’leyh to protect him as he slept. Still, this doesn’t explain why the Elder Things are here.** ”

“Maybe for diplomatic reasons?” Amelia presumed. “It doesn’t look like they’re here to attack.”

“ **It’s possible, but the Elder Things like to keep to themselves. They conquered my home all on their own with only the help of shoggoths. I wonder what they’ve come here for...** ”

“Let’s get back to the mission, we can discuss this later. How are we gonna get to that ship without alerting any guards?” Marine asked.

“There’s too many of them in there. We might just have to go in guns blazing,” Amelia suggested.

The captain nodded. “I’m with you on that, to hell with being sneaky.”

Gura sighed. “I’ll follow along, but let’s not try to kill as much as possible.”

“ **Don’t underestimate the Star Spawn. Though they look like ordinary people, their true forms are more terrifying. That many of them in one room can tear you all apart limb from limb.** ”

“So you have a solution?” Marine asked.

“ **A distraction. I’ll act as a decoy and lure some of them out, hopefully all of them.** ”

Amelia shook her head. “That’s crazy, what if they catch you? They might kill you.”

“ **I’m a fast swimmer. I’ll make sure I don’t get caught. Once you three get inside, take out the remaining guards and get out of this place before reinforcements come.** ”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Marine nodded.

“ **It was nice working with you three once again. Hopefully we’ll meet another time.** ”

The four Star Spawn and the two Elder Things exited the room, leaving only a few guards inside. Karp swam out of cover, going through the force field and into the hangar. Amelia peeked inside, watching the Deep One get the guard’s attention in his own language. The surprised guards yelled something back and began to pursue Karp. He jumped back out to the sea, the two guards trailing behind him. He turned to Amelia, nodding. The three entered the hangar, the detective and the captain’s air helmets dissipating. They drew their weapons as they landed on the bright white floor. Two guards approached them, scowls under their dark hoods. Amelia and Marine aimed their guns at them, threatening both to stand down.

Something started to bubble out from as the Star Spawn hunched over. Their bodies warped and shifted till their forms became unrecognizable from what they were before. Numerous tentacles sprouted from their body and replaced their arms and legs. Wings grew from their back, spreading wide. The last thing to take form was its head, which was bulbous, having tendrils covering its mouth, which was filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth, and red eyes. They snarled at the three, who stood there, speechless. Their resemblance to Cthulhu reminded Amelia why they were called his Star Spawn. One launched themselves on their hind tentacles towards the three. Adjusting their aim, Amelia and Marine shot the creature at point-blank range, sending it flying backwards. While the detective was distracted, the other guard rushed forward. Gura stepped in front of her and thrust her trident into the creature, throwing it to the side as its prongs were stuck in the creature’s face. Though the two Star Spawn were dispatched, Amelia could see their wounds regenerating.

“Let’s get on the ship, now!” Marine commanded, receiving nods from the two. 

Running up the ramp into the ship, Amelia pressed the button to close the entrance. One of the Star Spawn recovered from its injuries and charged into the ship with a roar, only to be blocked by the door. Gura and Marine advanced into the control room. The Atlantian took a seat at the cockpit, scanning through all the controls. Amelia walked in soon after she dealt with things outside.

“Gura, can you drive this thing?” The captain asked.

“I can try!” Gura shouted, nervousness in her voice.

After pressing a few buttons to no avail, she pushed down one more. The ship started up, shown by whatever powered the ship running. 

“Alright, alright...” the shark girl muttered, “what to do next...”

Gura pressed a few more buttons, lifting the ship off the ground. Her eyes widened as she held the steering wheel. Nodding, the Atlantian started to pull out of the hangar. Before they could leave, a Star Spawn jumped onto the front view window, startling the three. It bore its teeth to them to see as its tentacles wrapped around the front of the ship. 

“Gura!” Amelia shouted.

“Got it!” Gura tapped on a button in front of her and pulled back on two triggers on the yoke she steered with. 

Green light flashed in Amelia’s face and she saw the Star Spawn withdraw back, bubbles pouring out of its mouth as it cried. Gura pushed the control lever forward, the ship pressing ahead faster, leaving the Star Spawn far behind.

Marine looked at the radar nearby. “We’ve got two tailing us, looks like the other one is back on its feet!”

“There should be turrets at the back you can control!” Gura called out.

“Got it!” Amelia said, running out of the room.

Going through the middle of the ship, the detective passed by the core powering the vehicle, glowing a vibrant green. Though she did not notice, a spark flashed through her pocket watch. A hatch on the floor led into a seat and another control lever. Dropping into the chair, she grabbed the handle, testing it out to get a feel for how it works. A hologram appeared from the side of her vision. From it Amelia saw Gura and Marine at the control room.

“ _Wow, didn’t expect them to have one of these,_ ” Gura remarked.

“What’s up?”

“ _You know how to use the controls, right Ame?_ ”

“I think got the basics, just point and shoot.”

Marine nodded. “ _Ok then, we’ll leave the rest to you, Amelia._ ”

“Aye, Senchou!”

The Star Spawn were closing in despite the speed Gura drove the ship. Shifting the lever, Amelia aimed at the monsters, lining them up through the sights. She pulled the two triggers, and a laser beam blasted through the turret, flying towards the creatures. It missed, the Star Spawn evading the blast. Amelia fires again and again, managing to shave off a few of their limbs but not enough to cause serious damage. Any tentacle lost would grow back instantaneously.

“Gura how far are we from the surface?”

“Just a few more minutes!”

“How’s it going with those things?” Marine asked.

Amelia took a few more shots, each missing their intended target. “I’m trying!”

The Star Spawn were nearing the ship, their tentacles reaching for Amelia. She pulled the trigger, managing to blast one square in the face. However, the monster did not slow down, its face beginning to grow back. The detective cursed, wondering if they would stay down. She looked down at the control panel in front of her, seeing a host of buttons. She scanned each one, finding a blue one and tapping it. Aiming at a Star Spawn showing its rows of teeth, she fired a blue beam from the turret, striking the monster. Though Amelia thought it was undeterred by the blast, the creature started to slow down. Its skin turned white, suspended in the water. Amelia smirked, she tapped the button again and took three more shots. Piercing through the Star Spawn, it crumbled and shattered into fragments.

‘That’s one down...’

“We’re nearing the surface, take care of the last one, quick!”

“Got it, Senchou!”

“Wait, I don’t see it on the radar. Where-“

A resounding thud shook the ship. Amelia saw the last Star Spawn come up from under the ship into view, covering her in shade. Its bright red eyes stared at her as its tentacles clung to the glass.

“Thanks for making my job easier!”

Amelia grabbed the lever, aiming the turrets at it. She pulled on the trigger and held on, shooting it at point-blank range. The shots went through the creature, shredding it down. Amelia did not stop until the monster was obliterated. It cried out as the detective brought it to its last limbs. It lost its grip on the ship, sinking back down. For good measure, Amelia froze the monster as it disappeared into the deep.

“Took care of them, how’re things going on your end?”

“We’re here, hold on.”

The ship breached the surface of the water, near the coast of the island. Marine’s galleon floated nearby. After landing at a beach, the three abandoned the Elder Thing craft and made their way back to the pirate ship. A few pirates shouted, waving to their captain.

“Senchou! Senchou!” one pirate called out.

“What’s the situation in there?” Marine asked.

“We’re ok, beat up, but ok!” the pirate replied.

The captain sighed in relief. “Well I’ll be damned, Mori wasn’t lying. Alright, let’s get on board and get the hell out of here.” 

Amelia and Gura nodded. Two pirates lowered a wooden plank for them to board. Marine and Gura ran up the ramp, jumping down onto deck. The Atlantian turned to see Amelia, who was still climbing.

As the detective reached halfway up, she felt something cold wrap around her. Looking down at her waist, a metal chain rattled. She tried to pull it off, but it her body was tightly coiled. Something powerful tugged on the chain, pulling her off the plank. She fell to the ground with a thud.

“Ame!” Gura yelled.

The detective sat up, searching where the chain led. Mori stood up at the top of some tall rocks. Her scythe was drawn, aimed at the boat. The blade shimmered a familiar purple.

“Damn, it’s her!” A pirate shouted.

“How did you get to the surface?” Marine asked.

Mori pointed at her crown. “I followed you to the hanger. I used this to cloak myself with invisibility and snuck onto the ship. Now all of you, listen to me now and listen well! I want everyone on the ship to leave. I’m tired of having to deal with your antics. You’ve got what you want, so go on your merry way. Watson stays with me.”

Marine crossed her arms. “To hell with that, Amelia’s coming with us!”

Mori’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t test me! If you don’t follow me, I won’t hesitate to annihilate you all right here, right now. I’m done playing nice. You have five minutes to set sail or else I’m blowing you all sky high.”

“Ame!” Gura looked down at the detective.

Amelia stared at the ground, contemplating what to do next.

‘ _What to do, what to do, what to do..._ ’

A spark of green light diverted her attention. Her vision guided her to her broken watch. She grabbed it, watching as small bolts of green lightning streaked across the clock. Her eyes widened.

“Go, you guys!” Amelia shouted.

“What?” Marine asked, confused.

“You have to go now!”

“What do you mean? Ame, you’re coming back with us!” Gura’s grip on the railing tightened.

“I will, I promise! We’ll meet again outside!”

“What are you planning?” Marine inquired.

“Just trust me!”

Amelia and Marine watched each other for a moment. The certain look in the detective’s expression told the captain what she needed to know.

“Alright crew, set sail!” Marine commanded.

Gura turned to the captain. “Wait! But Ame...”

“She promised she’ll meet us again. I’ll hold her to it.”

The shark girl looked back at Amelia with a worried expression on her face. The detective nodded, smiling. Though she was still nervous. Gura nodded back. The ship began to pull out of the beach, floating further and further away from the island. After the galleon was a fair distance away from them. Mori jumped down from atop the rocks, sand flying from where she landed near Amelia. With one swift pull, the chain unraveled around the detective coming back to the reaper’s hand.

“Why make a promise you can’t keep?”

Amelia stayed silent, looking down at the floor.

“C’mon, don’t make this hard on yourself,” Mori said, grabbing the detective’s arm.

Suddenly, Amelia grabbed the reaper’s hand and bit down hard on it, drawing blood. Mori grimaced, retracting her hand. As she watched the bite start to heal, she looked back to see Amelia running down the beach. She sighed in annoyance. Another thing to deal with. She walked across the sand, following the detective. Amelia hid behind a few rocks, turning her attention to the galleon. It was still halfway to the water barrier.

“Running won’t do you any good, y’know?”

Amelia began to make her way up a short hill, going from rock to rock to hide.

“I promise your death will be painless. Cheating death is a grave sin, but it’s not enough to warrant anything too bad.”

“I told you, I have something I need to do.”

“I have my own job too, Watson. Taking you to my master.”

The detective gritted her teeth. “You’re a reaper aren’t you? You’ve collected souls from a lot of people way worse than me. What did I do to deserve this other than the fact I escaped my own death?”

Mori paused. “Please come out.”

Amelia’s expression softened, perplexed by her dismissive reply. She peered out of cover. Mori stood close by and she noticed the detective. She ran up the hill, Mori calmly tailing her. Amelia saw the ship almost to the wall, as she ascended the slope.

“You’re running out of places to run. Just stop this and accept your fate.”

Amelia reached the top of the hill, which had a cliff that fell straight down the other side. She watched as the galleon disappeared behind the barrier.

“Your friends are gone now. Seems like you’re alone.”

The detective turned to the reaper. “Mori, what’s the real reason you’re after me?”

“Huh?”

“You had every chance to kill me and my friends, but you didn’t. You don’t seem like the kind of person to send someone to their death.”

“I...” Mori looked away. “I need you so I can go home. Could you do me a favor and please come with me?”

“Sorry.”

Before she could ask why, Mori watched as Amelia leaped off the hill. She rushed to the cliff, peering down as the detective dropped down. Amelia quickly grabbed the watch from her waist, gripping it. She closed her eyes and pushed down the crown of the tarnished, golden pocket watch. With a bright yellow flare that blinded Mori for a few seconds, she looked back to see nobody at the beach down the hill.

* * *

Amelia rematerialized on the deck of Marine’s ship, which was encased in another one of Gura’s bubbles. The captain and the Atlantian rushes over to the detective. Gura embraced Amelia as she wiped off some dirt off her cloak. 

Marine laughed. “So you did keep your promise. How did you get here?”

“My pocket-watch. I can go back in time with it and also teleport with it,” Amelia fiddled with it.

“I get it, you wanted us to travel beyond the barrier so you could come here without us being attacked,” Gura remarked.

“Yup, I was nervous it wouldn’t work, but it all went well in the end.”

Marine grinned. “Not only did we get a crew mate back, we’ve got all the booty a pirate could ever ask for! Alright everybody, once we get back to Hawaii, drinks are on me!”

The crew rejoiced, congratulating other on a job well done.

Gura jabbed Amelia in the shoulder. ”Don’t do anything stupid like that without telling us your plan.”

“Ow, got it,” the detective smiled. “Anyways, I was going to ask, how did you know how to drive that ship, Gura?”

”I know that technology from anywhere,” Gura’s gaze turned to the sea. “I was Atlantian.”

* * *

A few hours later, Marine’s galleon arrived back to the beaches of Hawaii. Gura saw her submarine, safe and sound. Night had fallen an hour earlier and the captain and her crew were eager to get a drink. Amelia watched the bar, as lively as it was before, iced tea in hand. Gura sang sea shanties with some of the men with her ukulele, bringing a smile to the detective’s face.

“So what’s next for you two? I’m guessing you’re going to find this Ancient One?”

“Yeah, we’re on our way to saving the world.”

“Well, good luck. I’m gonna miss having you two around with my crew.”

“Despite the fact we almost died a few times, I’d say it was fun. Thanks for helping us out, Senchou.”

“I should be the one thanking you, I haven’t felt that excited for year.”

Amelia and Marine toasted their glasses and kept talking for a while. Soon, the crew had their fill of beer and relaxation. Deciding to leave, the crew picked up Gura and exited the bar with her on their shoulders, continuing to sing merrily. The detective and the captain laughed, watching the display before them. Outside, Amelia and Gura stood across from Marine and her crew.

“Thanks again, Senchou!” Gura shouted.

“You’re welcome. You two are allowed to come back to my crew anytime!” Marine grinned.

“Alright, we’ll be off now,” Amelia smiled, nodding to the captain.

“To Japan we come!” Gura shouted enthusiastically. 

As the two made their way back to their submarine, Marine felt something vibrate in her pocket. Pulling out a phone from her pocket, she answered the call she was receiving.

“Emma?”

“ _Hey there, Marine._ ”

“Yo, what’s up?”

“ _Have you finished things up there?_ ”

“Yup, I completed the mission. Those two girls you had me meet were something, that’s for sure.”

“ _Where’s Amelia and Gura?_ ”

”They’re on their way to Japan. They found what they were looking for.”  


“ _That’s good. We need you to come back to base once you’re done. Something’s come up._ ”

“Good or bad?”

“ _Bad, very very bad._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Amelia and Gura advance to Japan, one of them nervous. An angry Mori follows. Emma runs into an old rival during a crisis in the organization. The meeting between Amelia and the High Priestess is fast approaching.
> 
> 次回 - “Prelude”


	9. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hololive Alternative looks awesome. I also just realized I’ve been spelling Atlantean wrong the whole time till I started writing this chapter haha.

Looking out the window of a cafe in Shibuya, Amelia watched daily commuters walking through the crossing. Like a floodgate releasing water, droves of people advanced across the intersection at the sight of a crosswalk signal. It was a sight she had only seen in old travel magazines she read at the doctor’s office as a child. Even with her status as part of an international detective agency and all the abilities that came with it, she had not taken any jobs in the country, preferring to keep her business closer to home in the West. Though she desired to take a break and relax for a while, circumstances were different. She remembered that she was here on urgent business, not for travel. She took a sip of the tea she bought, feeling its warmth throughout her entire body. Amelia had slept the night before on the submarine, though she still felt her body ache from all the battling the days prior. Not only that, but there was also a nervous feeling creeping around her, one she could only describe as dread. Sitting across from her, Gura admired a strawberry cake sitting on a clean, white plate, ready to dig in at a moment’s notice. The Atlantean looked up at Amelia, noticing her troubled expression. 

“You feeling alright?”

As if shaken by her words, Amelia’s face suddenly lifted to a friendly smile. “Oh, yeah, I’m ok.”

“You’ve been quiet this entire morning, something on your mind?”

“No, nothing in particular.”

Gura cut a piece from her cake with her spoon. “You’re thinking about her, right? The Ancient One?”

Amelia’s smile dissipated, leaving only apprehension in its departure. Her gaze fell to the table in front of her, sighing. “I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.”

“I don’t blame you, Ame. This is the same girl who destroyed your home.”

Images from that night flashed across her mind at lightning speeds. When she thought of seeing that face once more, her stomach dropped. She wondered if Cthulhu was right, if the Ancient Ones were truly benevolent. After seeing what only one of them did to the world, it was becoming increasingly difficult to believe.

Gura continued. “Are you sure you’re fine with meeting her?”

“Completely,” Amelia lied. 

The truth was that she actively dreaded the idea since its conception by Yog-Sothoth. She put her fears to the side till she crossed that bridge and now, looking at the bridge with her own eyes, she hesitated to take a step further. However, she remembered that the High Priestess could be a vital part of preventing the end. She would force herself to cross that bridge if it meant bringing back everyone she knew and loved and saving Gura, Emma, and Marine from that terrible fate. The detective had pondered on whether Yog-Sothoth was trying to deceive her, her trust in him weak, buta part of her knew felt that it would not go through all the trouble to assist her. Furthermore, she recalled a certain uneasiness in the Outer God’s voice when they spoke for the first time, something that convinced her that it was not lying. Besides, even if the deity was tricking her, what choice did she have? She would be lost in the past searching desperately for how to start her journey. For the time being, she would follow Yog-Sothoth’s instructions, until she gained further knowledge of what was going on.

“So where do we start, Ame?” Gura asked, taking a bite from her cake, “Tokyo’s a big place.”

“We’ll need to find a database for all residents living in each ward of the city. We’ve already got a name, Ninomae, so I don’t think it’ll be too hard to find her.”

“True, I’ve never met of a Ninomae in my life.”

“Me either. I’m assuming then that her name’s one-of-a-kind, which makes finding her way more easier. I have clearance from the organization I’m in to access any database I need, under the condition it’s for an investigation.” Amelia shrugged, “Well, this is bigger than any case I’m ever going to work on, so I should get a pass.”

“Great, so getting to her should be quick. I actually really want to meet her, I wonder what kind of person could do all this stuff in the future.”

Amelia nodded. “Me too, Gura.”

As the two left the cafe, hot, humid air greeted Amelia as she stepped onto the busy streets. Moving away from the ocean of people traveling, the two found a spot away from any commuters. On an overpass overlooking early morning traffic, Gura pulled out her phone, leaning against the railing.

“Alright, where to partner?”

“The Metropolitan Government Building, they should have information there.”

“Okie dokie-“ 

A ringtone interrupted Gura. She and Amelia looked at the unknown number. She swiped to answer and pressed the phone to her ear. 

“Hello, who’s this?”

“ _Hey Gura, it’s Emma._ ”

“Emma?”

“Put her on speaker,” Amelia said.

“ _Yup, it’s me. Amelia’s there with you right now, isn’t she?_ ”

“I’m right here, Emma.”

“ _So how’s it going with you two? Marine told me you’re in the area._ ”

“You’re here in Japan too?” Gura asked.

“ _We have headquarters all over the world but I’m here at the Tokyo branch right now._ ”

“The search is going fine, we’ve got a name, all we need is a location,” Amelia explained.

“ _Sounds good. Marine also told me you three met Mori on the way to the island. Hope she wasn’t too much of a pain._ ”

The detective chuckled, “Pain‘s an understatement. We shook her off our tail though, at least for a little while. How’re things going at the corporation?”

“ _To make things short, not so good._ ”

“How so?”

“ _Someone stole the mask._ ”

“You know who did it?”

“ _Nope, I was there when they attacked but the details are kinda hazy._ ”

“Are you ok?” Gura asked.

“ _Well I’m not dead,_ ” Emma chuckled.

“Geez, you really need to take some time off Emma, you’ve been through a lot in the past week,” Gura advised.

“ _I wish I could, but now that a potentially dangerous artifact is out of our hands, I’ve got a feeling I’m gonna be working overtime for a few days. Anyways, good luck on finding that girl. Maybe after you sort things out we could eat out at an izakaya._ ”

“Sounds like a plan,” Amelia smiled.

* * *

“Stay safe, you two.”

Emma hung up, lying back in her rolling chair. Looking at her reflection in the black monitor of her computer, she could see bags forming under her eyes. A cold bowl of instant ramen sat next to her keyboard with more bowls stacked on the other side. She stretched in her seat, yawning. She wished she could go home,sleep and forget about everything. The white room, the white lights, the white walls of the cubicle she sat in gave her boredom unlike anything she experienced. Emma regretted ever whining about college life, now that she knew how life would be as an adult.

She began to doze off, her vision fading to a comforting black. Before she could drift off and sink into the land of dreams, a gentle voice calling out her name brought her back to consciousness. Hearing her name for the fifth time, she shot awake. Turning around, a woman in a maid outfit stood there holding a tray with a cup of steaming coffee.

“Aqua?”

A gentle smile graced the maid’s face. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Emma shook her head. “No, no, thanks for waking me up.”

“I brought you some coffee. It’s the strongest we’ve got right now.”

“I appreciate it,” Emma thanked, taking the cup.

“I can’t believe you’ve been here for almost a week straight, you really need to take some time off. I’m sure Mr. Yagoo wouldn’t mind, seeing how much work you’ve put in this week.”

“If I want to get anywhere in this company, I need to be prepared for things like these.”

“But you’re already an assistant manager, isn’t that enough? When was the last time you actually took some time off for yourself?”

“Once I get to where I want to be, I’ll gladly go on a vacation but as of now, this assignment is my first priority. This mission could give me the promotion I need.”

Aqua sighed, shaking her head. “That Mr. Yagoo, giving you a difficult mission from the get-go. I heard about what happened, how’re you doing right now.”

“Could’ve been worse, at least nobody died in the attack. For some reason the boss didn’t chew me out for losing the mask.”

“That’s because he knows how much you’ve worked in the past week. Why don’t you take a break and let us operatives take over the mission for a bit, I’m sure Gen 3 would love to help you out.”

“This mission is my responsibility, Aqua. I don’t want you girls trapped in this mess.”

“But it’s our job to help, Emma.”

“Trust me, I’ll be fine. I’ll find that mask again, I’ll make sure of it,” the manager assured the maid.

Aqua sighed. “Ok then, we’ll leave it up to you. Just know that we’re worried for you. You’ve done a lot to help us in your first few weeks here. Call anytime if you need help. And please, take care of yourself.”

Emma nodded. “I promise.”

One of the manager’s coworkers peeked into the cubicle. “Hey, Ms. Emma, someone just arrived at the offices. They’re asking for you.”

Emma raised her brow in confusion. “Me? Who is it?”

“Not sure,” the man replied, “they just told me you were an old friend.”

The manager walked out, Aqua following behind. Descending down to the first floor, her blood ran cold as the doors slid open. A woman stood next to the secretary’s desk, fixing her short, light blond hair in the reflection of a pocket mirror. As Emma approached, she snapped the mirror shut, stopping the manager in her tracks.

“Well, well, well,” the woman started. “Long time no see, Emma.”

To Aqua, this woman’s voice belonged to an angel. She had a radiance and brightness that contrasted with her friend’s seriousness.

“So it is you,” Emma crossed her arms.

“You know know each other?”

“Unfortunately,” the manager replied.

The woman chuckled, walking towards the two. “Oh, don’t be like that. I’m sure you’re happy to see me again.”

“Tch,” Emma looked away.

The woman outstretched a hand towards Aqua. “My name is Jenna, nice to meet you.”

“Aqua,” the maid reciprocated her handshake with a friendly smile.

“Alright, enough with the pleasantries. Why’re you here, Jenna? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Good question. Your boss called me here to help you out.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Mr. Yagoo? But why?”

“Told me you were running into some problems. He knew I was your acquaintance back in the day and asked if I could assist.”

“And you agreed?”

“Of course, why would I ever turn down the opportunity to meet an old friend again?”

“He’s crazy if he thinks I’ll accept this.”

“Well I’m sorry to hear that, because as of right now I’m your partner in this mission.”

Emma gritted her teeth. “You can’t be serious.”

“But this is great!” Aqua chimed in. “Emma, you’ve got someone to help out. You don’t need to stress out as much.”

“Not her. Anybody but her,” the manager clenched her fist.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that,” Jenna smiled. “It’ll just be like old times.”

“I’m going on my break,” Emma grumbled, walking past her towards the sliding doors leading outside.

“I wonder what’s wrong...” Aqua said.

“Don’t worry,” Jenna watched as Emma walked down the street. “She gets like that when we’re forced to work together. Give her some time.”

* * *

Mori Calliope walked through the streets of Tokyo, getting passing glances from commuters perplexed by her choice of attire. The reaper sighed, wishing she brought some clothes from back home as she stuck out like a sore thumb in the massive crowd of people. The bustling metropolis was no stranger to Mori. She had to take a few souls from murder victims and people who took their own lives. Her work was unsavory to say the least, but she took comfort in the fact that the souls she carried to the afterlife were free from any pain they felt before they passed. Though she was fine with violence if it was the only way to get what she needed, she despised murder with every fiber of her being. She only used it as a threat as a last resort if all fail and every time she did it she was bluffing. Though she could not interfere, she hoped justice would come to killers with an iron fist of vengeance and they would pay for what they did to others.

Passing through an alleyway to get away from the crowd, Mori watched as a door slammed open in a place where few people went through. A young man was thrown out onto the floor, groaning as he laid on his back. Three sleazy-looking men walked out from inside the building, one holding a sawed-off shotgun. One of the men, who Mori presumed to be the leader, kicked the young in the gut, forcing a violent cough from him. The leader pulled him to his feet, shoving him against the wall.

“You thought you could cross us and get away with it, you piece of shit?”

“Please, just let me go, I can’t keep doing this!”

“Don’t forget, you owe the gang money. You either deliver drugs for us or it’s your head.”

“No more, stop!”

The leader pulled out a switchblade and held it to the man’s neck. “Will you shut the fuck up?”

Mori watched as the man struggled, tears falling down his face. She turned away to leave, but stopped, hearing the man’s whimpers and pleas. She clenched her fists.

‘ _I can’t believe I’m going to do this._ ’

The reaper stepped out into the open, where the three gang members and the man could see her.

“Hey, you three.”

The group turned their attention to Mori. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Back off.”

One of the leader’s lackeys laughed. “Or what?”

“You look like you’ve gone down the wrong alley, pretty lady,” the leader approached Mori, playing around with his knife.

“Watch your tongue.”

“Don’t be like that,” the man leaned in closer, “why don’t we-“

Mori decked the man in the face, sending him flying back between the young man and the leader’s two buddies. One of the lackeys picked up a rusty pipe on the floor and ran at the reaper. He swung, but Mori grabbed the pipe with one hand and stared at the fear-stricken man. She head-butted him, sending him into a daze. Mori kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. The last man trembled, his shotgun shaking in his hands. The reaper approached him, bending the pipe until it snapped in two with her bare hands. He dropped the gun and ran the other way, leaving only Mori and the young man. He shielded himself with his arms as the reaper picked up the sawed-off shotgun.

“Get up,” Mori commanded.

Still apprehensive, the man slowly rose to his feet. 

“Go, before someone finds you here.”

The young man nodded. “Thank you, miss.”

Mori did not answer, prompting the man to ran away. Seeing the bodies lying on the floor, she sighed, wondering why she had to make things hard for herself.

* * *

Amelia and Gura stood in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building in Shinjuku. It was a fairly long ride by train to the place and they had to walk for a bit to get there. The two took sort of a “detour,” taking a short break to unwind. Amelia protested at first, explaining to her friend that there was no time to play around. However, Gura convinced her to follow along, remembering even though they needed to save the world, they needed time to take care of themselves. The two could not save the world if they were always worn out. The Atlantean pointed out how they’ve been on many adventures in the past week and that they needed to take a break from all the tiring excitement. As they hung out in Takeshita Street in Harajuku, eating sweets and looking around clothes stores, Amelia found herself having fun for the first time in a while. The constant weight from detective cases prevented her from doing anything relaxing and she was glad Gura persuaded her to get sidetracked. As they stepped onto the crowded train departing for Shinjuku, Amelia felt a tinge of disappointment as it pulled out of the station.

The two walked into the building, walking over to the secretary’s desk. Businessmen and women passing by took passing glances at the two. The woman at the desk took a double take after seeing them for the first time. She looked up from the computer she typed on.

“Can I help you two?” the secretary asked.

“Good afternoon. I’m from the International Detective Organization, I need some help with a case here in Tokyo,” Amelia pulled out her card and showed it to the woman. 

Seeing the name on the card, the woman’s eyes widened. “Of course, how may we help you today, Ms. Watson?”

“I’d like to speak to your superior on an urgent matter.”

“Right, follow me please.”

Following the two to the elevator, Gura was stopped by the secretary before she could step inside.

“I apologize, but your friend can’t come with us. Authorized personnel and workers only.”

“Sorry, Gura.“

The Atlantean shook her head. “No big deal, just do what you gotta do. I‘m gonna go to the park and walk around there, so if I’m not back within an hour after you’re done, you should probably start looking around for me,” she chuckled.

Amelia nodded. “Definitely. See you.”

Gura left the building and made her way to the Shinjuku Gyozen Garden using the navigation app. As she turned a corner, she saw tall trees emerging from the park. Paying the fare at the gate, she walked inside. As if arriving in another world, she left the loud metropolis and found herself in peaceful nature. Walking through the small forest of trees that covered her in shade, she felt an unmistakeable solitude, amplified more so by the fact that a few people were walking around. Though the darkness of the forest made her uneasy, birds calling out overhead reminded her she was not alone. She kept walking until she saw warm orange light pouring in from the exit. She found herself at a pond, the water still, only disturbed by the fish swimming around underneath. In the distance, a building towered over her in the distance. She kept moving, eventually ending up near a pavilion nestled in trees overlooking a pond. Nearby was a bench with a roof covering them. She took a seat and took a moment to soak in the sights.

The trees flowed with the gentle breeze that tickled Gura’s nose. The warm glow of the sunset glistened off of the still water below. Though faint, she could hear the sounds of the city. The sky’s colors were vibrant, from the orange receding under the horizon , to the pink clouds that littered the sky, to the dark blue that started to come in. 

A song soothed her ears, louder than the wind and the city. She sat under the tree in her dreams now, the sun setting in the distance. A river ran at the foot of the hill she was atop. A familiar town laid nearby. She felt the warm embrace of someone and Gura noticed she was sitting on the person’s lap. The song was simple, yet the melody reminded her of something long forgotten. She looked up at the person behind her. A girl with blue hair peered back down at her with a gentle smile. Though she was a stranger in Gura’s eyes, she could not help but think she knew her all her life. This place, this song, this girl, all of it came from a dream, but Gura could not help but have a feeling of nostalgia. 

At the blink of an eye, the Atlantean snapped out of her vision. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she instinctively wiped them away with her sleeves, confused as to why she was crying. The sky was halfway dark, the setting sun quickly disappearing beneath the horizon.

“Are you ok?” a voice asked her.

Turning to her side, Gura saw a woman in an orange sweater. Besides her purple eyes, the woman’s long, orange hair ending in turquoise tips caught the shark girl’s attention. 

“I’m alright,” the Atlantean replied.

“The sunsets here look so beautiful, I’m not surprised they drove you to tears,” the woman smiled.

Gura laid back into the bench. “They sure are.”

“My name’s Kiara.”

“Gura. Nice to meet you.”

Kiara retrieved a book from her handbag and flipped it open to a page where a bookmark stuck out. Gura tilted her head, reading the cover. Judging from the title, the shark girl assumed Kiara was reading a book on business.

“What brings you here, Kiara?”

She looked up from her book. “I like to relax here after my day’s over before I go home.”

“You’re reading a book on business?”

“Yes. I’m studying it in college.”

“What kind of business do you wanna start up?”

A smile crossed Kiara’s face. “A fast food restaurant. I know, funny right?”

“No, no, that‘s great. What are you planning to sell?”

“Fried chicken.”

“Mmm, sounds yummy. Can’t wait till it opens.”

“Well it won’t be for a while, but I’ll make sure the food put a smile on your face,” Kiara giggled. “So why’re you here, Gura?”

“My friend’s running an errand nearby. I decided to come here while I was waiting.”

Concern spread on Kiara’s face. “But you’re so young, how did you get here by yourself?”

“Well, you see, I’m actually an adult,” Gura explained. 

“Eh? Sorry I thought-“

The Atlantean quickly shook her head, laughing awkwardly. “No, you’re fine. I get that a lot.”

The two shared a laugh. They continued to converse, talking about different things. Gura noticed that Kiara had a particular passion for idols and anime. The woman recommended several groups and songs for her to listen to. Despite the night falling over the park, the Atlantean felt a warmth from Kiara, her personality radiating as powerful as the brightest sun. Gura mentioned her love for rhythm games, sparking a whole other tangent on video games. As the dark sky began to settle, the two exited the park together. Gura returned to the real world, greeted by the sound of passing cars and people walking around.

“Thanks for hanging out with me, Kiara. It was fun.”

“My pleasure. You better listen to those groups I told you about.”

“Of course, I’ll make sure I do.”

Kiara gave the shark girl a parting smile. “Alright then, see you again, Gura.”

The Atlantean watched as Kiara walked down the street, blending into the crowd of people passing by. She disappeared in the distance, and Gura was left by herself. She heard a familiar voice call out her name nearby. Turning around, Gura found Amelia running over to her.

“Heya, Ame,” Gura greeted.

“Where’ve you been, dummy? It been more than an hour, I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up.”

The Atlantean glanced at her phone, her eyes widening after catching twenty-three missed calls in her notifications. “Oh my-“ she grinned, shifting her gaze away in embarrassment. “Haha, sorry about that.”

Amelia sighed. “It’s fine, at least you’re ok.”

“So did you find out where our High Priestess’s at?”

“Yup,” the detective pulled out her trusty notepad. “Her name’s Ninomae Ina’nis. She actually lives nearby.”

“That’s great, we can head there now!”

“Actually, I kinda wanna eat something. I had to spend thirty minutes waiting to get my personal information verified.”

“About that, how’re you even known in your detective agency? Don’t you come from the future?”

“I’m not from too far from the future, just fifteen years. I was already born in this time so the agency has my info on hand already.”

“Won’t your past relatives know you’re here?”

“Of course. Not to brag, but my family’s one of a kind. We’re the only family with a time-traveling pocket watch. If one of my relatives sees me coming from the future, they’ll know I’m here on some business. They’ll notify the rest of my family and make sure no one meets me while I’m here.”

“And if they do meet you?”

“Then the space-time continuum collapses and I get into a boatload of problems.”

“That’s sounds like a really big responsibility.”

“Yup, that’s why I don’t like using my watch too much. People make mistakes all the time, and I don’t want mine to cost the entire universe. Only at times like these are when changing the timeline is necessary,” Amelia felt her stomach rumble, “Anyways, enough about this time travel stuff. I’ve been through enough boring business for today, I’m hungry.”

“There’s a good sushi place nearby.”

“Sushi, huh?”

* * *

After walking through the neon-lit streets of Shinjuku, Amelia and Gura found themselves in front of a small, humble sushi restaurant tucked away in an alleyway. Sliding the doors open, dim orange light shined in Amelia’s eyes. Businessmen sat at most of the limited tables inside, but Amelia was fortunate enough to find two free stools in front of the chefs. Looking around from her seat, the detective spotted a familiar face sitting right next to her.

“Emma?”

The manager turned to the two, adjusting her glasses. “Well this is a surprise. Didn’t expect to see you girls here.”

“We didn’t expect to see you here too,” Gura smiled.

“Any updates on finding the High Priestess?”

“Yup, we’ve finally found out where she lives,” Amelia replied. “We’re planning on meeting her tonight.”

“Sounds great, one step closer to saving the world.”

“So, you’re here for dinner?” Amelia asked.

“I’m on my lunch break,” Emma stated simply, picking up some tuna sashimi with her chopsticks.

“But it’s already nighttime...” Gura explained.

“I know.”

“You seem...more tired than usual,” Amelia commented. “Anything happen?”

“Someone came by the office today, an old friend.”

“Why’s that bad?”

“Cause my boss assigned her to work with me on my own job without even asking me.”

“Hey, on the bright side you’ll have less work on your hands,” Gura remarked.

“Trust me, I’d love to have some help, but she’s the last person I’d want.”

“What’s the deal with this girl anyways?”

“She’s an old rival. I’m not about to let her take credit for all the work I’ve put in this mission.”

“And what makes you think she’ll do that?” Amelia asked, taking a sip from the green tea she ordered. 

“Cause I know from experience. That girl’s the reason I’m always second best at everything we compete in. I still can’t believe my boss called her here knowing all about that.”

“Listen Emma, your boss is probably worried about you. You’ve been through a lot of shit this entire week, he probably knows how much work you’ve put into the corporation.”

The manager remembered Aqua’s words to her. “So explain to me why he’d choose her out of all people.”

“How should I know? Maybe you had a good team dynamic back then? In any case, you shouldn’t take this as your boss not believing in you, it’s just that he’s looking out for you and wants the best possible partner for you to succeed. Sitting here and being angry isn’t going to help. I’ve had to work with people I didn’t like either, but I forced myself to get the job done. Instead of refusing to let your rival help, why not step up to the challenge and prove that you could beat her by contributing more to the mission?”

Emma paused, taking a sip of beer from her glass. “Y’know, you’re absolutely right. If I really want to get what I want, I should just face the facts and work with her. I’ve gotta prove to my boss that I deserve to rise up the ranks.“

“Exactly,” Amelia smiled.

“Well shit,” Emma chuckled, “you could become one hell of a motivational speaker, you know that Amelia?”

The detective laughed. “Hey, I’m just giving a friend some advice.”

“Don’t give up,” Gura encouraged her. “Remember that we’re rooting for you one hundred percent.”

“Thanks Gura, I really appreciate it.”  
  


* * *

Emma returned back to the office, entering the break room to get some coffee to drink. Inside,Jenna sat at a table, reading on her phone. The manager grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, filling both of them with coffee. She approached her, placing the mug down on the table. Jenna looked up at Emma, taking it.

“Thanks for the drink, Emma,” Jenna called out to the manager, who was beginning to leave the room.

“You’re gonna need it,” Emma glanced back. “We’re starting work in the morning, so go get some rest. I’m expecting a hundred and ten percent from you when we start.”

Jenna grinned. “Of course, I’ll do that and even more.”

“Good luck with that,” Emma left the room.

* * *

Amelia and Gura arrived at a small apartment building. They ate in the restaurant for about an hour and it was only a short train ride to where the High Priestess lived. She thought she would be able to handle seeing her, but the sight of the apartment completely floored her. She looked at her notepad, reading the address again and again to make sure this was the right place. Her building was on the second floor, prompting the two to ascend the stairs. With every step, Amelia felt a weight being placed on her shoulders. Halfway up the stairs, the detective felt fear building up throughout her body. By the time she reached the top, she felt as if she ran five miles straight. The third door on her left was their destination.

“You alright?” Gura asked.

Amelia nodded. She stepped towards the door, not stopping until she found herself directly in front of it. She could feel her entire body trembling, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

“Deep breaths, Ame,” Gura instructed.

Amelia took a deep breath, her shaking finger pushing the doorbell. For a few seconds that felt like entire hours, the detective’s heart skipped a beat as the door opened. A girl with long, dark purple hair wearing a violet sweater stood at the other side of the door, a curious expression on her face.

“Yes?” the girl asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Amelia and Gura finally get to speak with the High Priestess, Ninomae Ina’nis. Emma and Jenna discuss the assault on the facility housing the mysterious mask. A decisive battle is approaching, one that will decide Amelia’s fate.
> 
> 次回 - “Night of the Hunter”


	10. The Night of the Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’ve made it to this point in the story, thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story, I really appreciate it.

“So before we start, wanna explain to me what happened that day?” Jenna asked, leaning against the wall of her rival’s cubicle.

Emma spun around in her rolling chair to face her. “The boss didn’t tell you?”

“Nope, he didn’t even mention it. I only learned a little when I was talking with Aqua earlier.”

“That’s weird, he usually notifies new employees when these types of things happen. Maybe he thought he would scare you off by telling you about it.”

Jenna shrugged. “Must’ve been something really bad if he wanted to hide it, but I would’ve joined up either way. So what’s the scoop?”

“Let me start off from the beginning...”  


* * *

Emma oversaw operations in the secret facility, watching as the scientists worked with the peculiar mask. The manager sighed, dreading the thought of keeping watch for another day. She downed her third cup of coffee, wondering what to do to pass the time. Mid-yawn, Emma noticed the lights beginning to flicker, on and off. She turned to the head researcher, who assured her it was probably electromagnetic interference from the mask, as it was discovered it could do so the day before. Though the light turned back on, the brief interruption from the monotony caused Emma to be alert. She could see the mask slowly glowing brighter from the corner of her eye. Though nothing had happened so far, Emma felt her heart beat faster. An uneasy feeling swept her. The ground shook violently beneath her feet for less than a second. Emma sighed, this was certainly not helping ease her nerves.

“It was probably nothing,” the head researcher assured her coworkers, interrupted by the sudden shake.

Unconvinced, the manager stepped out of the room. She found a security guard sitting at a desk nearby, watching monitors connected to a live surveillance camera feed. She leaned down, taking a look at them.

“How’s it looking out there?” she asked.

“Everything looks fine.”

“Any idea what could’ve caused that shaking earlier.”

“None, nothing came by the cameras when it hap-“

One of the many screens in front of her cut to static, interrupting the guard. Three more went offline. She caught a glimpse of something dark flash across the screen before the feed disconnected. A person cloaked in darkness passed through the monitors as they shut down. Emma’s heart pounded and she gulped.

She turned away. “I’m going to start evac.”

“Wait.” the guard spoke, fear dripping from the word.

Emma looked back at the monitors. Only one remained online. The person walked towards the camera, stopping in front of it. They lifted their head to the screen. The manager’s blood ran cold, seeing the familiar pattern of the mask on the person’s face. Her breathing slowed, as both of them stayed silent for what felt like an hour.

“Where’s that camera?” Emma asked, in a hushed tone.

“R-right outside.”

Before she could even begin to process it, the person’s mask flashed green and she was blasted back by a powerful force. Her back slammed against the metal door leading back into the laboratory. Emma head spun, loud ringing piercing her ears. She could see the security guard nearby, unconscious. The room was plunged into darkness, only the red emergency lights illuminating the room. She could hear the alarms beeping as the ringing faded. She stumbled up, her hand at the hilt of her katana. Breathing heavily, she drew her blade. Fire danced where the blast door leading out. The shadowy figure emerged from the flames, stepping into the narrow hallway.

Wasting no time, Emma rushed forward with an angry cry. From behind the person, a creature pounced, bearing its jagged teeth. She sliced up, splitting the monster in two. She kept moving, raising the sword to her side, the blade ready to plunge into the person’s chest. As she thrusted, her blade hit an unseen barrier. Surprised, she kept on pushing to no avail. She was knocked back by an invisible force, back to where she was before. They laughed, their voice a male’s. He approached the managers, two bulbous masses of tentacles and flesh at his side. They reshaped their bodies into humanoid forms, albeit emaciated. A gaping mouth filled with rows of teeth made up most of their face. Before she could get up and attack again, one of the creatures shot ahead, grabbing her with immense strength.

The man faced her, Emma being held in place by the creature. She growled, struggling to get loose. The man, unfazed, grabbed the ID card hanging on the lanyard around her neck, pulling it off in one swift motion. He scanned the card at the door leading into the laboratory. Access granted, the door slid open.

“Come along now,” the man commanded.

Emma, the two monsters, and the man entered the room, met with security guards with rifles aimed at them. The manager looked around, seeing scientists cowering in terror, hiding behind desks. Though the guards had their weapons trained on the intruder, Emma could see them visibly trembling. One of them ordered to shoot.

“Don’t!” Emma yelled, but her pleas were cut by the sound of gunshots.

She held her breath, hoping it would work. As the shooting stopped, Emma found the man unharmed. He turned to the other creature, nodding to it. It shot forward, pouncing on one of the guards before they could react. It slashed at her with serrated claws, instantly killing her. The two guards beside the woman opened fire, but their bullets were ineffective. Emma could only watched as the two were rushed by the enemy. The two guards remaining unloaded their rounds. As one attempted to reload, the creature ate the guard’s head in one bite. It was only a matter of time before the last guard was taken, and Emma averted her eyes as she heard the woman scream.

“Good. Now that that’s over, let’s get to business,” the man remarked.

He stepped up the stairs to see through the looking glass to where the red mask sat. He turned to the head researcher, who’s legs were shaking. The creature, back at the man’s side, snarled, blood dripping from its claws.

“Don’t hurt us,” she begged.

“Please don’t do this,” Emma pleaded. “They didn’t do anything.”

“I’m aware of that,” the man spoke. “If you don’t try anything like those guards, everyone in this room will be kept alive. As long as you comply, no one else dies. Now then, if you could lead me into the room beyond this glass.”

The head researcher guided the man to the door to the observation room, Emma and the two monsters following. The woman pressed her thumb onto the scanner, opening the door. Stepping inside, the man approached the mask. He picked it up from its platform.

“My, my. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” he muttered, his fingers running through it.

“What do you want with it?” Emma asked.

The man turned to her. “I know what you and these scientists have been doing in this facility. You’ve been trying to unlock its powers, but I’m afraid your efforts are misguided.”

“What do you mean?”

“This mask, its power is unknown to you. However, I know its true purpose and my goal is to unlock it. I must thank you for making it easy to get me one step closer to it.”

“Just who the hell are you?”

“I am a faithful servant of the Crawling Chaos. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The man held the red mask to his face. It dissipated into glowing red particles, flowing to his own mask. 

“Well, it appears it is time for us to take our leave,” he nodded towards the creatures. 

Emma felt the grip from the monster behind her loosen. The two creatures stood beside their master and with one red flash, they disappeared. 

* * *

“Well that’s one heck of a story,” Jenna remarked. “You sure you’re doing alright?”

“Yeah, company personnel came to take care of the problem and get everybody medical treatment, I’m glad most of the people in the facility were ok after the attack. The boss said I could go home and take a rest, but I couldn’t sleep.”

“Any idea who this intruder was?”

“He said he was a servant of the Crawling Chaos. I’ve heard that name mentioned when I was gathering info about the mask. His mask also looked like the one we held at the facility, except dark green.”

“Any evidence on his whereabouts?”

“There’s still a team working at the scene, they should have something by morning,” Emma yawned. “I’ll be honest with you, I’m totally pooped.”

Jenna chuckled. “And you’re the one telling me to rest up. Take a nap, I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks.”

“No need, we’ll have our work cut out for us when morning comes. You gotta be prepared when we get swamped with a ton to do.”

* * *

“Can I help you?”

Amelia stood, speechless in front of the woman standing at the door. Ninomae Ina’nis was baffled at the unexpected late night arrival of the two peculiar dressed girls before her.

“Can I help you?” Ina’nis asked again.

Gura came forward. “Hi, my name’s Gawr Gura. This is my friend, Amelia Watson.”

“Um, nice to meet you,” the high priestess gave an awkward smile.

“My friend here’s a detective, isn’t that right Ame?”

Amelia snapped out of her stupor. She reached for her card, showing it to her. Ina’nis squinted her eyes, reading it.

“Wait, you’re part of the IDO? What brings you here?”

“You’re Ninomae Ina’nis, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we’re on an case right now and we need your help,” the detective explained.

“Me? How am I involved in this investigation?”

“We just need to ask you some questions. We won’t take that much of your time, I promise.”

Ina’nis sighed. “Alright then, come in.”

The detective and the Atlantean walked inside. The high priestess led them to the living room, asking them to take a seat. She went into the kitchen, leaving the two by themselves. The girl’s home was small, with only a few rooms. The white couch they sat on was unbelievably soft and fuzzy. Some art books and a vase with purple flowers sat on a coffee table. More art pieces hung on the walls and a bookshelf of manga stood next to the TV. Amelia felt a sense of comfort, as if she was sitting in her old home. That connection did not help cease old childhood memories from flowing in her mind. As she silently reminisced, the high priestess came back. Cups with steam rising from them sat atop the tray she placed on the coffee table.

“Some green tea,” she explained.

“Gee, thanks Ina’nis,” Gura smiled, picking up one of the cups.

“Please, call me Ina, everyone does,” Ina smiled back.

Amelia took a cup of green tea, blowing it and taking a sip. “It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad you think it’s Ame-zing,” Ina chuckled.

“This is a nice place you’ve got,” Gura remarked.

“Thanks, I try to keep clean around here in case visitors come. So you wanted to ask me some questions?”

“Right,” Amelia started, “let’s get straight to it. Can you tell us about your life?”

“My childhood? Is that important to the investigation?”

“Very,” the detective replied.

“Well, I was an orphan. I had no parents as a child, and I stayed at an orphanage.”

‘ _She’s an orphan, huh?_ ’ Amelia thought, ‘ _That would make sense, considering her people were forced into hiding for generations._ ’

“The orphanage I stayed in was government owned and they funded my education. So I went to school and studied. When I was in high school, I was interested in art and I won many art contests. I eventually earned a scholarship and went to art school, where I got my degree and graduated. I worked day jobs while making art on the side. With the money I rented this apartment.”

“So that’s why you have a lot of art books and manga. So you make art, that’s pretty awesome,” Gura perked up.

Ina’s face went red. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Did you find out anything about your biological family once you grew up?” Amelia asked.

“Nope, never even thought about it. I accepted that I had to learn how to survive on my own a long time ago.”

‘ _So she doesn’t know..._ ’

“Alright then. Has anything strange happened to you in your life?”

“Strange?”

“I mean like weird stuff that’s happened to you that you can remember. It could be old or recent.”

“Well, I did meet a detective and a girl in a shark hoodie at this time of night today,” Ina chuckled. “But anyways, I can’t seem to recall anything that’s happened to me out of the ordinary.”

“Think,” Amelia leaned forward.

Ina was quiet for a moment. “Well, the closest thing that I could think was weird that’s happened to me recently were my dreams.”

“Go on.”

The high priestess looked up. “Well, I’ve been having dreams with odd creatures and stuff. There were a bunch of floating eyeballs in space, some weird giant fish man, a monster with an octopus head and wings, and more strange things.”

Amelia and Gura looked at each other, eyes wide.

“Keep going,” the detective nodded.

“More recently I’ve been having dreams of a spaceship, a book in the middle of a faraway land, and...” Ina stopped.

“And what?”

The high priestess shifted in her seat. “There was this one thing that really scared me. I dreamt I was in a fiery wasteland. I looked up and there was someone there. He looked like a man, but he wasn’t human. He was in a trench-coat with a suit and crimson tie. He was floating in the air.”

“How do you remember so much details?” Gura asked.

“Because of his face and what happened after. His face was just a bunch of mouths, some gaping, some closed behind sharp teeth. I looked down, and I see a broken house. There’s someone there, but...”

Amelia stood up, her eyes wide. “You need to come with us.”

“Huh?”

“It’s important, we-“

The detective was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Another visitor?” Ina asked, standing up.

Amelia and Gura watched as the high priestess opened the door. Their hearts stopped a the same time when they saw who it was. The familiar long, pink hair and towering stature of Mori Calliope stood outside. Gura’s hand gripped the couch in a vice.

“Hope I’m not interrupting something,” The reaper’s eyes met the detective’s. “Hey there, Watson.”

Ina turned to Amelia. “You know her?”

“We’re well acquainted,” Mori claimed.

“How the hell did you find us?” the detective asked. “I thought you were trapped on the island.”

“True, you did surprise me with that disappearing act, but I grabbed some scraps of clothing from our first battle and held onto them in case you somehow escaped. I’m sure glad I was right on that call.”

Amelia did notice that her clothes were not fully unharmed from their excursion to R’leyh when they were traveling on Marine’s ship. 

“You’d be surprised how far my dragon can track scents. Those scraps were enough for me to find and follow you. Though, I have to admit, actually locating you in this city was no easy job,” Mori explained.

“So how did you get here?”

“I saw your friend over there,” the reaper glanced sat Gura.

“Huh, me?” the Atlantean pointed at herself.

“When you left the park I tailed you two from a distance. I decided to corner you here.”

“Hey, um,” Ina started, “if you’re going to do something, could you take it outside?”

“Yeah Watson, let’s have a chat outside.”

The detective contemplated her options. She turned to Gura.

“Stay here, I’ll give the signal.”

After receiving a nod in reply, Amelia walked over to Mori. They stared each other down, Ina nervously watching in front of them. The two stepped outside, in the parking lot of the apartment building. Amelia felt her revolver in its holster weighing her down. She wondered how she could create a diversion. She and Gura understood completely that they could not stand a chance against Mori and would always choose the escape option whenever they would encounter her. This would be manageable, but Ina was thrown into the mix. They both knew they could not leave Japan without the high priestess.

“The jig is up, Watson. You’ve got nowhere to run.”

“Oh really, how would you know that?”

“I know you’re after that girl. I was there when it happened, remember?”

“You mean that night, huh? Didn’t you see what she-”

“I have a job to do, Watson. I know you can’t leave this place without her.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” Amelia sighed. “So there’s no way we can talk this out, huh?”

“I’ve been trying to talk this out the entire time. Sorry Watson, but I’m taking you in. Stand down, you know you can’t beat me.”

“I know that, but I’m still going to see to it that my mission is completed. Sorry about this.”

With her sleight of hand, Amelia drew her revolver, aiming it between Mori’s eyes. She pulled the trigger without hesitation. The reaper, eyes wide, was launched back a few feet away, sprawled on the concrete. 

“Gura!” she shouted. 

The door to Ina’s apartment flew open and the Atlantean came running out, holding the high priestess’s hand. Practically jumping down the flight of stairs, Gura approached the detective. Ina gasped, seeing Mori’s body lying on the ground.

She raised her hand to her mouth. “She’s dead!” 

“Don’t worry,” Amelia holstered her gun, “she isn’t human. She’ll be up again soon.”

“What do you mean? She isn’t human?”

Amelia shook her head. “There’s no time to explain. We need to get the hell out of here.”

“I grabbed Ina’s car keys on the way out,” Gura smiled.

“Sweet, good thinking. Ina, could you take us there?”

“Wait a second, why I’m I involved in this situation? I didn’t do anything!”

“We know,” Gura replied, “but we need your help!”

Ina turned to Amelia, glaring at her. “I don’t want any part in this! If you hadn’t come, then this all wouldn’t have-“

“Look, I’m sorry, Ina!” the detective shouted. “Please, you gotta come with us.”

“Why should I, you forced me into this!”

“Listen! We know all about your true past. You’re part of something greater than all of us here and your dreams have proven that. You’re vital in saving the entire world!”

“My past?” Ina’s glare wavered. 

“Please, help us and we’ll explain everything.”

The high priestess stayed quiet for a moment.

She sighed. “Let’s go.”

The three left Mori’s already regenerating body. Locating Ina’s car, Gura handed the keys to Amelia. The detective hopped into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. She pulled out of the space and made a right. In the headlights, the three saw Mori on her feet. She scowled at them, standing her ground.

“What now?” Ina turned to Amelia.

The detective floored it, ramming Mori at full speed. Though she thought the reaper would be incapacitated, Amelia saw her clinging on to the car. Gura and Ina yelled, as she crawled onto the hood of the car. She raised her fist, ready to strike the glass. Amelia swerved the car from side to side, making Mori stumble. With one final shake, the reaper slipped off and Amelia could see her topple to the floor in the rear view mirror.

“Gura find the nearest route to Tokyo Bay, we need to get back to the sub!”

“Right!”

“You guys have a submarine?” Ina asked.

“Yup, it’s my humble abode,” Gura smiled.

The three sped on to the street, driving as fast as they could without attracting the attention of the police.

* * *

Mori grimaced as she got to her feet. She sprinted to the main road, seeing no sign of the three. She kicked a nearby mailbox over with a shout. Bent on not letting them escape again, she found a motorcycle sitting on the side of the road with a man eating a snack next to it. She approached the him, grabbing him by the collar of his leather jacket and raising him up off the floor.

“Sorry, but I’m going to have to borrow this,” she snarled, venom dripping from her words. “Where’re the keys?”

The terrified man took out the keys with shaking hands. She snatched them from him and threw him to the side. She sat on the motorcycle, looking at the controls.

“Alright, let’s see how much I’ve learned from old Ghost Rider...”

She started the engine, her hand at the clutch. She smirked, pulling out of the curb, full speed ahead.

* * *

“Um, Ame?” Gura said, looking behind them.

“What is it, Gura?”

“We’ve got company!”

Amelia looked behind them, her eyes widening. Mori’s pink hair and cloak were blowing in the wind and her scarlet eyes reflected against the mirror. She sped up, glad there were not many cars on the road at the time. They tried to shake the reaper, but she was too fast on the motorcycle. She looked at the sidewalks to her left and right, seeing not many people commuting.

“Ina, could you take the wheel?”

“Are you insane?” Ina shouted.

“Don’t worry, Gura’ll guide you, right?”

Gura nodded. “I’ll do my best!”

“Alright...now!” Amelia and Ina switched places. The detective put the window down, looking outside. She drew her revolver, aimed it at the motorcycle, and fired. Mori swerved from side to side, dodging the bullets. As Amelia reloaded, the reaper reached behind her back, pulling something out. The detective’s eyes widened.

“Holy fucking shit, she’s got a shotgun!”

“Wait, what-“

Amelia quickly pulled herself back inside the car as loud gunshots rang in her ears.

“How far more?”

“Only a few more miles, give us ten minutes!”

Amelia peered back out, sticking her revolver out and taking potshots. Mori shot once more, striking the rear-view mirror, forcing her back inside.

“C’mon!” the detective yelled in frustration.

She reloaded, finding the button in the car to open the moon. She slid open the door and came out, seeing Mori reloading her gun. Amelia aimed down the sights and took a shot. It missed, only succeeding to get her attention. The reaper aimed her sawed-off shotgun at the detective. Amelia lined up her shot once more, praying she would hit her target. Squeezing the trigger, the bullet struck Mori’s hand, making her drop the gun. Amelia returned inside the car, sighing in relief.

‘ _Well, at least she doesn’t have a gun now._ ’

Amelia looked out the side window again, but Mori was not behind them anymore. Confused she looked beside her and before she could react, the reaper’s hand shot forward, grabbing her by her dress shirt. She began to get pulled out slowly, Mori glaring at her.

“Gura!” Amelia shouted as she was being dragged out of the car.

The Atlantean frantically scrambled to cling to the detective’s waist. However, Mori’s strength could outlast both of theirs combined and she pulled Amelia out faster. The detective’s body was halfway out and she could see the pavement below them. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins. Revolver in hand, she stuck the barrel against the reaper’s arm and pulled the trigger six times. This let Gura pull her back inside but not all the way.

“Ina, could you help me out a little here?”

“With what?”

“Hold on tight to Ame’s arm, I’m going to try to free her! It won’t take that long!”

“Alright!”

Gura seized her chance, summoning her trident and bashing the side window in the backseat, shattering it. She leaned out of the window and thrusted the fork, driving the prongs into her arm. Mori’s grip loosened, allowing Amelia to slip back in. Gura swiftly pulled back her trident and slipped back inside.

“You two ok?” Ina asked.

“We’re good, are we almost there?”

“Yeah we’re about to cross the bridge. We’re close.”

Police sirens alerted the three and Mori. Police cars were hot on their tail and closing in.

“Gura, can I use your phone for a second?”

“Why?”

“I need to make a call!”

“At this time?”

“Hurry, it’s urgent!”

Gura handed the phone over and Amelia dialed Emma’s number.

‘ _C’mon, c’mon!_ ’

“ _Amelia?_ ”

“Emma, thank god!”

“ _Is everything ok?_ ”

“I can’t explain right now, you need to help us! Meet us at Tokyo Bay, ASAP!”

“ _But I’m worki-_ ”

“Please!”

Emma sighed. “ _Fine, I’ll meet you there._ ”

“Hurry!”

The car crossed the bridge and Amelia saw the ocean nearby. With Mori and the police behind them, Gura directed Ina to where the submarine was. They bailed the car, bolting down the sea of shipping containers. The found themselves at a clear area, the submarine hidden under the water next to the platform.

“Quick, we need to get inside-“

A purple laser shot through the darkness, striking the water. A fiery explosion quaked the earth, and a plume of fire and smoke rose into the sky. In the orange glow of the inferno, Gura fell to her knees, her hands coving her mouth.

“Oh god,” Amelia whispered, looking at the Atlantean.

From behind them, Mori jumped down from some shipping containers. She stepped into the light of a lamppost, wielding her scythe.

“You aren’t escaping this time.”

“Ina, stay behind m-“

“You,” Amelia heard Gura speak.

The Atlantean got to her feet and turned to Mori with a scowl filled with pure hatred. Amelia shivered, never seeing the girl like this before. Her trident materialized in her hand, its edge pointed at the reaper. The detective stepped forward.

“Stop, Ame.”

“But-“

“She’s mine!” Gura shouted, stopping her in her tracks.

“You can’t beat me on your own,” Mori stated.

“You...you absolute monster,” Amelia and Ina could feel the fury in her voice.

In the blink of an eye, Gura rushed at the reaper, driving the trident through her abdomen. She jumped away into the darkness before Mori could counterattack, and appeared again sending another trident into her back. The two watched in awe as Gura plunged more and more tridents into the reaper. It was not long before Mori became the equivalent of a human pincushion. Before she could get one into her head, Mori grabbed the trident, its prongs grazing her forehead. She pulled it away from Gura and jabbed her in the face, sending her flying back. She made quick work of pulling all the forks out of her body.

“Gura!” Amelia rushed to her friend’s side.

Gura choked up, tears cascading down her cheeks. She began to sob loudly, embracing Amelia. The detective felt her eyes begin to well up.

“That cry...” Amelia heard Mori mutter.

“What was that, you piece of shit?” the detective shouted.

“Your voice...it’s familiar. Could it be?” For the first time since they met, Mori looked rattled. “I’m sorry.”

Amelia stood up, drawing her gun. “It’s too late for that.”

She ran forward, aiming for Mori’s head. The reaper dodged the bullets, grabbing Amelia’s hand and throwing the revolver away. The detective raised her fist, but Mori was faster. She struck Amelia in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She knelt to the floor and Mori took the opportunity to send her knee to her forehead. She fell back, dazed and on the floor.

“Why are you doing this?” Amelia asked. “You told me you wanted to go home.”

“This is the only way I can. I’ve been gone for so long, I’ve been so alone. I have to do this!”

“P-please, stop this!” Gura shouted in between cries.

Amelia could not believe what she was seeing. Mori was shaking. Her look suggested to the detective that she was conflicted.

She gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists. “Sorry Watson, this won’t kill you but it’ll definitely sting. I can’t let you escape again.”

Mori raised her foot above Amelia’s leg, and stomped down, hard. Gura’s heart stopped when she heard the sickening crack of bone and the subsequent screaming from the detective. Amelia writhed on the floor, feeling pain pulse through her entire body. Mori stayed silent, but it was clear she was disgusted by what she had done. The reaper leaned down to pick Amelia up.

“Enough!”

Mori and Gura turned to Ina, who stood there, breathing heavily.

“You...leave this place, forget this all ever happened. Move on with your life.”

“Where are you taking her?”

Mori paused, looking away. “She‘s going to be executed.”

“What’s wrong with you? You want to go home knowing you sent an innocent girl to die and destroyed someone’s home?”

“Trust me, there’s a lot of regrets when it comes to this job. I need to do this.”

“Then I guess there’s no other option.”

Ina’s eyes glowed purple. A portal appeared out of nowhere and a tentacle shot out from inside, grabbing Mori’s arm. The reaper grabbed at it, but another portal opened and another tentacle grabbed her other arm. Through the pain, Amelia watched this all unfold. The reaper broke loose and lunged at Ina. Two more portals materialized on the pavement in front of the high priestess and created a defensive barrier, preventing Mori from attacking her. The two tentacles grabbed the reaper once more and flung her to a stack of shipping containers. Ina created a forcefield covered in various symbols and runes, preventing the reaper from escaping. The tentacles curled themselves around her legs and Ina proceeded the slam her against the floor and the containers, over and over again. Gura watched in utter amazement. After the fifteenth slam, Mori still rose to her feet, albeit more shaky than before. Ten portals appeared in the sky above her and more tentacles came down on her, battering her against the concrete. When Ina’s attack was completed, Mori was left unconscious on the floor.

Ina ran over to Amelia, who was still in great pain. Gura came up beside her.

“Can you do anything to help her?” Gura asked.

“Let me try...”

Ina’s eyes flashed purple. Glowing runes covered her hands and she placed them on Amelia’s broken leg. Though she cried out at first, the detective’s pained groans were reduced to heavy breaths. Amelia sat up, moving her fixed leg.

“Are you feeling alright, Amelia?” Ina asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Thank goodness,” Gura smiled.

Amelia could hear running coming towards them. From the sea of shipping containers came Emma, who stopped in front of them, panting.

“Emma?” Gura asked.

“What the hell happened here?” the manager asked, watching smoke billowing into the sky. “Don’t tell me...”

The Atlantean wiped a tear from her eyes. “It is.”

“Holy shit...who did this?”

“Mori,” Gura pointed at the crater where the reaper laid.

“ How the hell did that happen to her?”

“It was me,” Ina replied.

“You must be the high priestess.”

Ina raised a brow. “High what?”

Gura stood up. “Not now, let’s pick up Ame and leave.”

“Agreed, I can’t wait to get the hell out of here.”

With the help of Gura, Emma, and Ina, Amelia managed to walk to the manager’s car parked outside the harbor. The police had surrounded the area and Emma decided to take a more stealthy way out of the bay. Getting to the main road, the four drove off into the night. Amelia shut her eyes, feeling herself doze off. It had been one long day.

* * *

Mori faded in and out of consciousness. Though her vision was dim, she could still make out the shape of a tall man standing in front of her, along with two creatures at his side. His face was covered in sharp-toothed grins and he leaned down to examine her for a moment. He then looked up to the glow of the fire in the sea.

“ _So the High Priestess of the Ancient Ones were here, huh. Let’s search elsewhere_ ,” she heard the man say.

He disappeared soon after along with his servants. Mori fell back into the black. When she could again, she saw someone else. There was an orange streak in the sky, fast approaching her. The light became brilliant enough that the murkiness of her vision became clear, even for less than a second. A woman appeared before her in an orange outfit and skirt. Her eyes were a bright magenta and her hair was a mix of orange and turquoise. She wielded a sword and a shield. She leaned down, looking at Mori with a concerned face.

“ _Don’t worry, I’ll take you somewhere safe_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART 1
> 
> 予告
> 
> Mori Calliope finds herself in a stranger’s home. Confused, she looks for her rescuer and finds herself with conflicted feelings when she discovers who she is.
> 
> 次回 - “Friend or Foe”


	11. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that Ame’s chat has godly taste in music.

Mori Calliope woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up in the bed she found herself in. She squinted her eyes at the light seeping in from the cracks in between the white curtains. Her eyelids felt unbelievably groggy and she struggled to keep them open. Sitting on the side of the bed, she noticed she was not wearing her usual clothes, instead wearing a black tank top and shorts. Realizing that she had no clue where she was, she stood up and exited the bedroom. The scent of something cooking permeated in the air as she opened the door to a hallway. Mori reached the end of the hallway, wiping her drooping eyes. Looking around the room, she spotted a girl standing inthe kitchen. She hummed to herself, cooking some eggs on the stove. As if she noticed the reaper’s presence, she turned to Mori as she observed her from the hall.

“Well, look who finally got out of bed,” the girl greeted Mori with a smile.

“Who are you?”

“Why don’t you take a seat and eat some breakfast, then we’ll talk.”

“I want answers.”

“And I want you to have breakfast. I told you, we’ll talk once you’ve got something to eat.”

Mori sighed, unwilling to argue after she just woke up. She pulled a seat at the small dining table and the girl came out with two plates topped with steaming food.

“Eggs and bacon?” Mori asked.

“A breakfast classic, right?” the girl remarked, carrying more bowls filled with rice and miso soup.

Staring at the selection of the food before her, Mori picked up her chopsticks.

“...Itadakimasu...” the reaper muttered, her face slightly red, making the girl sitting across from her grin.

After taking a few bites, Mori set her chopsticks and bowl of rice down. “So now can you tell me who you are?”

“I’m Takanashi Kiara. Nice to meet you.”

“Mori Calliope.”

Seeing Kiara’s face, she began to remember what happened that night. The details were foggy when she woke up, but now that she had something to eat and was awake, they slowly return to her consciousness.

“Wait a minute, you’re the girl who rescued me!”

Kiara nodded. “That’s right. I’m surprised you even knew that, I thought you were passed out the entire time.”

“You flew in from the sky,” Mori recalled. “Are you human?”

“Well...mostly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kiara produced an ember above her index finger, the flame swaying from side to side. “I have superpowers.”

“Pyrokinesis, huh?” Mori watched the flame as Kiara played with its intensity. “How long have you had these powers?”

“I’ve had them for my entire life.”

The reaper‘s gaze shifted to the necklace Kiara wore around her neck. At its center was a vibrant magenta jewel, its glow reflecting into Mori’s eyes. Her eyes widened, seeing the black bird emblem on its surface.

“You’re...you’re a phoenix,” Mori uttered.

Kiara nodded. “You know about them?”

“Well, I’m a reaper, of course I know about those who can never die.”

“Have you met my ancestors?”

Mori shook her head. “I’ve only heard stories from my master a long time ago. You must be a new host, he never mentioned anything about a girl being a phoenix.”

“Yup, I’ve had it since I was born twenty one years ago. You said you’re a reaper, right? I never thought I’d meet another person with powers until I came across you.”

“You see all kinds of people when you have a job like mine’s. Trust me, there’re many more people out there.”

“How did you get in that mess anyways?”

More memories from that night poured in and the reaper remembered why she was in that crater. The chase, destroying that Atlantean’s submarine, crippling Watson, and getting beat up by that new girl who was with them. She stood up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table. Kiara was taken aback.

“Hey, are yo-“

“Where did you put my clothes?”

“In the living room,” the girl pointed at the room behind Mori.

The reaper wasted no time, grabbing her clothes and changing in the bedroom. Kiara watched as Mori left the room, grabbed her crown off the coffee table, and left the apartment. Following behind, the two ascended the stairs, Mori opening the door to the roof. It was a sunny day in Tokyo, with a few clouds floating overhead. Kiara stood next to the door as Mori stopped at the center of the top of the building.

“What are we doing here?” Kiara asked.

The reaper did not answer. She closed her eyes and the red jewel embedded in her crown glimmered bright. After waiting for a few minutes, Mori and Kiara heard the flapping of wings in the sky. Kiara looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise that was fast approaching. Mori’s hair and coat were being lifted by a gust of wind and something heavy landed on the roof. Splotches grew from thin air and as they expanded, they revealed a large form behind them. Kiara was shocked to see a dark purple creature appear out of nowhere, its invisibility field dissipating.

“Holy crap, is that a dragon?” Kiara asked, bewildered.

“Yup, I called it over,” Mori replied, stroking the dragon’s snout.

The reaper pulled out a piece of cloth from her cloak, presenting it to the dragon. “Ok, big guy, just like last time.”

The dragon sniffed the scrap of clothing in her hand, shifting from side to side, smelling the air around it. It grumbled, looking back at Mori.

“Did you find anything?” she asked.

The dragon shook its head. The reaper’s brow furrowed.

“What’s going on?” Kiara approached the two.

The creature growled at the sight of the girl, backing away.

Kiara smiled. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” Mori remarked, crossing her arms.

“What doesn’t?”

The reaper turned to Kiara, reluctant to answer. She had just met this woman and her better judgment was to stay silent on the topic. However, Mori did remember that the girl helped her the night before and she felt somewhat indebted to her. Keeping Kiara in the dark about the situation was not the right option, Mori remembered Kiara saw the aftermath of the situation firsthand.

The reaper sighed. “The reason you found me in that crater was because I was looking for someone, a girl named Amelia Watson. This dragon here helped me locate her but she got away that night you found me. I came up here to ask him to sniff her location out, but...”

“But what?”

“He can’t find her.”

“Maybe she’s too far away,” Kiara proposed.

Mori patted the dragon’s head. “That’s impossible. This dragon can find things across the world with a single whiff. You see, this piece of cloth belongs to Watson.”

“Then why can’t your dragon find her?”

“There is one explanation, but it wouldn’t make sense.”

“And that is?”

“That she’s not on Earth anymore.”

“Wait, what? You mean like she’s dead?”

“No, not dead, just not on the planet.”

“Is Amelia human?”

“I’m sure of it. I’ll admit, she’s a strategic and crafty person, but I still don’t believe she has the ability to just up and leave the planet in less than a day.”

“Less than a day?”

“Yeah, I’ve been out for a day, right?”

“Calli, it’s been a week since that night.”

Mori’s eyes widened. “Wait, an week?”

Kiara nodded. “You were unconscious and injured when I found you that night, but you were still alive. I took you to my house and looked after you. You were sleeping till you just woke up this morning.”

“That much time passed?”

“Yup, I learned you had powers when your wounds began to heal by themselves. This Amelia girl really messed you up pretty badly if you were out for an entire week.”

‘You’ve got to be shitting me...’ Mori thought, tightening her fists.

“You said this girl was human, right? How did they beat someone like you?

“She wasn’t alone. She had friends.”

Kiara looked intrigued. “Interesting...”

“How did you know where to find me that night? This place is kinda far from the bay.”

“I saw the fire and smoke from here, but that’s not the only reason I went there.”

“Go on.”

“Ever since I’ve lived here in Tokyo with my powers, I’ve always felt an strange aura throughout the city. The feeling grows and shrinks when I travel to different places everyday, but either way I always notice it. It’s never strong in one area, it always moves.”

“So how does this relate to how you found me?”

“The feeling was overwhelming in the direction the fire was in. I went there immediately to see if I could find whatever it was causing this aura, but I only found you.”

“Someone was causing this aura, huh? I might have a feeling I know who it was.”

“Who was it?”

“A girl. She was with Watson.”

“Do you know where she went?”

“No. She was the one who put me in that crater. I passed out before I saw them leave.”

“Damn,” Kiara muttered. “You know what the weirdest thing is?”

“What is it?”

“I don’t feel that aura that much anymore. It hasn’t been really strong since two days after that night.”

“Then I’ll have to assume these two incidents are connected. It’s possible that Watson and the person you’re looking for are together. Since the dragon can’t find them here on Earth, either they’re dead or they’re somewhere far away, and I highly doubt it’s the former.”

“Why’re you looking for this person anyway?”

“Can’t say.”

“Oh, it’s a secret?”

Mori looked away. “It’s really important to me.”

“Well then, what’s next for you?”

“I’m searching for Watson. She’s not the type of person to go down easily.”

“But you said she might not even be on Earth. Where could you possibly even start?”

“I have to try, Kiara.”

Kiara crossed her arms. “Listen, I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Let’s work together on this. We could help each other out.”

Mori scoffed. “A reaper and a Phoenix working together? Get real.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“It’s unheard of. I’m an enforcer of death, you’re a champion of life, those two doesn’t exactly mix well together.”

“Then we could be the first ones to team up.”

“Don’t you even know the history between us?”

“No, enlighten me.”

Mori sighed. “Reapers don’t like phoenixes. My people despise you because you’re immortal.”

“That so? Then let me ask you this: Do you hate me, Calli?”

“I...”

Mori felt conflicted. She had been taught by Death in the beginning years of her apprenticeship that the phoenixes represented eternal life, rejecting the inevitability of peaceful death and therefore being against everything the reapers stood for. Though they left each other alone and had no large-scale conflicts, it was common place for reapers to insult phoenixes behind their back. Mori remembered listening to the drunken conversations of her fellow reaper trainees in the local watering hole in the underworld, badmouthing the immortal spirits with scathing profanities. The reaper always wondered whether the phoenixes felt the same about them. The one in front of her treated her with nothing but utmost kindness. Even though the reaper was taught that they should be mortal enemies, Mori felt indebted to Kiara as she looked after her when she could have just easily left her in that crater for dead that night.

“...I don’t hate you, Kiara.”

“Then can we work together?”

There was an irony in Mori’s enemy becoming her closest ally. There was nobody to help her out other than herself. Knowing who she was dealing with and how stubborn they were to avoid being captured, Mori needed all the assistance she could get.

She sighed. “Fine, let’s do it.”

Kiara smiled. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

“How should we start then?”

“I still feel the aura. It’s faint, but it’s still there.“

“What’re you getting at?”

“If the aura is coming from that girl you’re talking about, then they must be somewhere here.”

“I told you, the dragon would’ve picked up their scent by now.”

“But if I can still feel it’s presence here, then that means either A: the source is coming from something else or B: they’re somewhere else but they have a way to return here.”

“So what you’re saying is that Watson and her friend are in another place far from here, but they have a way back, something like, I dunno, a portal and the girl’s energy is pouring back into city.”

Kiara nodded. “Exactly. I know it’s crazy but it would explain why I’m still feeling the aura. Your dragon can’t find them cause they’re somewhere else, but something is keeping them tethered to this world.”

“We still can’t rule out the first possibility you said. Who knows, this energy you’re feeling might come from something else. D’you even know far does this aura go?”

“I’ve traveled around Japan a lot for university, the field is all around Tokyo.”

“Tokyo’s a big place, can’t you narrow it down?”

Kiara shook her head. “The feeling goes away immediately after you step out of the city limits.”

“We should start looking for information. We’ve got a tough mission ahead.”

“Well, as long as we’re a team, I think we’ll be able to find them.”

“So, where to start...”

“I might know a person who could help us out. She’s a friend.”

“Call her then, we’ll need all the help we can get.”

“Alright then, but before we start, we need to get you some new clothes.”

Mori looked down at her attire. “Me? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“We don’t know how long this mission’s gonna take, you can’t be just walking around the city wearing that. It’ll attract suspicion,” Kiara explained. “I have an idea, we should take a little trip to Harajuku and shop for some clothes.”

“Buying clothes? But I’m not big on fashion...”

“C’mon Calli, it’ll be fun.”

“Are you sure this isn’t an excuse for you to go clothes shopping?”

Kiara giggled. “Maybe.”

Mori rolled her eyes. “Great, our first big plan is to go shopping.”

“Don’t you need a load-off from finding Watson? You just woke up after a week and your first thought is working?”

“Kiara, this job is really important to me-”

“And I know that, but you still need time to take a break once in a while.”

After a moment of silence, Mori sighed. “Alright then, let’s go.”

* * *

Arriving at Harajuku Station, Mori and Kiara found themselves traveling down Takeshita Street. Though Mori received curious glances from people passing by because of her unique attire, Kiara assured her that cosplayers liked to frequent the area and that she would not stick out in the sea of people traveling through the street. Mori hated large crowds to begin with and she was glad she stuck with the phoenix. Kiara guided Mori through the many shops along the street, pointing at clothes she thought the reaper might like. Feeling overwhelmed at first, Mori had no idea where to start, but she soon found clothes that piqued her interest. She examined hoodies, jackets, shirts, and jeans with Kiara at her side. She picked up a hoodie from a hanger, her eyes focused on the reaper graphic on the front.

“Whoa, that one looks awesome,” Kiara remarked.

”Lemme get this one, then.”

Mori found herself holding more bags than she thought she would have, and they were still going to more stores. Looking though another one, the reaper found a pink dress shirt hanging on one of the racks. She picked it up, scoffing.

‘ _Probably won’t get this, but I’ll try it anyway,_ ’ she thought.

She stepped into the fitting room, Kiara sitting outside. She had already changed into some clothes she bought earlier. Some reapers who needed to take jobs where they needed to blend in with a crowd had the ability to switch in and out of regular clothes they wore and their gear, and Mori was no different. She slipped on the dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves while looking at herself in the mirror.

‘ _Not bad, but I still don’t think I want it._ ’

Before taking it off, Mori wanted to hear Kiara’s opinion on it. She unlocked the door, seeing the phoenix on her phone, sitting on a bench in front of her room.

“Hey Kiara, what do you think of this one? It’s kinda tight on me, I’m not sure if I want it.”

Kiara stared at her, jaw dropped. “Holy shit, you’re fucking stunning!”

Mori’s face went red. “H-huh, really?”

She nodded. “Hell yeah Calli, It looks beautiful on you!”

The reaper chastised herself for letting a phoenix see her like that. She could not explain why her face flushed at a mere complement and an encouraging smile.

‘ _Get yourself together, Mori._ ’

The reaper looked away, still blushing. “I’ll get this one.”

“Because of me?” Kiara asked, teasingly.

“N-no, of course not. I was planning to get it in the first place.”

“But didn’t you say-“

Mori began to walk away. “Let’s go, Kiara.”

The phoenix grinned. “Okie dokie!”

* * *

“Yo, Calli.”

“What’s up?”

“Let’s get some cream puffs.”

Mori turned to Kiara with a look of incredulity. “But you’ve already got cotton candy from that place we just went to.”

“So? We could share them.”

“I’m already stuffed from the takoyaki, though. You’ve got one hell of a stomach to still want more.”

“What can I say, I’m a growing girl with a big appetite. If I want to have the best food joint in the world, then I need to try as much food as I can so I can make the best food,” Kiara explained, pulling a piece of cotton candy and eating it.

“Fast food?”

“Oh, right I haven’t told you yet. I want to be the head manager of my own fast food business.”

“While also being a superhero on the side?”

“Yup, I’m studying business and the culinary arts in college.”

“School, huh?”

“Do people where you live need to study to become a reaper? Like do you have a reaper school or something?”

“Well, sort of. Our school is more of a training in practical skills needed to complete our missions. Not everyone in the underworld is born a reaper. Those with special gifts are sent to be trained. I happened to be one of those people. There’re a lot of shinigamis, but only a few have the chance of becoming the Grim Reaper, the master of all reapers.”

“So did you get to that point?”

“I have an apprenticeship under the current Grim Reaper. Well, I used to.”

“Used to? Why’s that?”

“Well...” Mori hesitated to answer. Her gaze fell to the floor, her lips falling into a frown.

“Calli, you alri-“

A man in a trench-coat walking beside the two girls passed by them. Kiara stopped in her tracks, her hands gripping her forehead. Mori snapped out of her thoughts and held on to the phoenix as she stumbled to the side. Kiara clenched her teeth, struggling to stand.

“Kiara, are you alright?” 

“Y-yeah...” the phoenix replied, regaining her balance.

Mori turned her attention to the man walking away in from of them. “Hey, you!”

The man turned his head to the side, glancing back at them. Mori was greeted by many smiling mouths staring back at her, making her heart skip a beat. Those smiles were unmistakable.

“Wait a second, you’re-“

The man began to bolt down the street, leaving the two behind. 

“Kiara, we have to go after that guy, I saw him that night-“

“Wait, Calli.”

Mori turned to see what Kiara was pointing at. A large creature stood atop one of the building above them. It stood on its long, bulky arms and feet, like a gorilla. Though it was covered from head to toe with prickly strands of hair like a mammal, its head was more of an insect, with two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth with sharp fangs and mandibles. Its white skin and grey muscle was unnatural in the sunlight. Mori heard a shrill scream pierce her ears coming from a woman who spotted another creature prowling about. Kiara saw another one crawling on the wall of the building on her right side. The creature atop the building roared, making the people begin to flee in terror.

“They sure don’t look friendly,” the reaper remarked. “Let’s get out of here and go after that man.”

Kiara grabbed Mori’s arm before she could leave. “What do you mean get out of here? There are people in danger here!”

“And? This isn’t our problem, Kiara. If we can catch that guy, maybe we can find out where Amelia and her friend are at.”

“So you’re just going to walk away?“

“Reapers don’t interfere in the fates of humans.”

“But Calli—“

“We don’t have time for this. He’s going to get away soon. Are you coming with me or not?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to sit around and watch when people are in harm’s way.”

“So be it.”

Mori shook herself from Kiara’s grip and ran the opposite way.

“Calli!” the phoenix called after her, but Mori was undeterred.

A menacing roar brought Kiara’s attention back to the creatures. The phoenix turned to face them, pressing the buckle of her belt. Her clothes transformed to her combat gear and she drew her sword and held her shield in front of her. The monsters snarled, ready to charge at any moment.

‘ _Damn it, Calli. Why’d you have to go run off now?_ ’

The monster on the building leaped towards her, bearing its teeth. Kiara used her shield to block the creature back and it tried to push against her, attempting to overwhelm her. It growled, drool dripping from its teeth. The phoenix slashed at the creature’s face, making it stumble back. She gave the monster a good kick, sending it flying back. From behind her feet, another one of the creatures emerged out from a portal in the ground. Kiara spun around, driving her foot into the creature’s side. Its body flew through the window of one of the stores, shattering it. She ran forward, aiming to end the first monster.

Her sword was pointed ahead, prepared to deliver the finishing strike. Kiara felt something grab her leg and saw the second monster up on its feet, holding on to her. Before she could stab the arm, she was flung away. She grimaced as her body slammed against the hood of a car. As she snapped out of her daze, the two monsters started a combined assault on the phoenix.

She rolled off the hood before they landed on the car. Her body was wrapped in orange and yellow flames and she ascended into the sky, fire trailing behind her. With the two confused creatures watching her in her sights, she aimed her blade at them. A concentrated beam of energy cut through the air, slicing through the car the monsters stood on down the middle. The gas inside the car combusted, blowing it up. The force of the explosion blew back the monsters. Kiara descended upon them, driving her blade into the second monster’s chest. As it roared in pain, the first monster tackled her to the ground. Using her shield to hold its gnashing teeth back, she propel herself forward. She rolled back to her feet, panting. Despite her best efforts and successful hits on the monsters, they showed no signs of backing down. She looked up at the building where the last monster sat as it watched over the battle as a spectator. Seeing how relentless these creature were, she knew could not keep fighting like this as she would eventually tire out.

Kiara heard crying nearby. She spotted a young girl cowering in fear in an alleyway. The monsters rushed forward. The phoenix bolted towards the girl, avoiding the monster. She carried the girl and ran.

“Are you alright?” Kiara asked in between breaths.

The girl slowly nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Ok then, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

A portal appeared on the wall of the building to her side, one of the creatures jumping out. She turned tail to run the other way, but the other creature was already behind her. She leaped off the ground, avoiding the pincer attack and flew away. Feeling something weigh her down, she looked down at her feet to see one monster holding on to her leg. She used her free leg to kick the arm, but it held on tightly. The creature’s other arm grabbed her free leg and the began to descend, fast. Kiara managed to shake the monster off, but they were close to the ground. She turned around, with her back to the floor so the girl would not be harmed. Kiara was thankful she had superpowers, or else this would have been pain unlike anything she imagined. As they slowed to a stop, Kiara could see the creature galloping towards them.

The phoenix knew she could not keep the girl safe while also fighting the monsters back. For the first time since she became a hero, she shivered in fear. Kiara knew she was outmatched and fighting would give her a better chance to get out of this battle alive. However, she refused to leave behind a civilian, especially a little girl. As the monster approached, Kiara shielded the girl, bracing herself for the worst. The creature lunged forward.

Mori rushed forward from out of nowhere, sending her fist into the monster’s face. It was sent back several feet, into the wall of the building the third creature stood atop. Kiara could not believe what she just witnessed.

“Calli!”

“Yo, Kiara. Sorry for leaving.”

The reaper outstretched a hand, helping the phoenix up.

“You better get me some cream puffs after we’re done with this.”

Mori chuckled. “Sure.”

The reaper looked at the little girl, hiding behind Kiara.

“A kid?”

“I found her hiding. I had to help her.”

“Hey kid,” Mori leaned down. “You’ve got to get out of here, it isn’t safe. Find a place to hide and wait for us, alright?”

The little girl stared up at the two. “Promise?”

Kiara smiled. “Of course.”

The girl nodded and ran away. Mori and Kiara watched their opponents, recovering from their injuries.

“Tell me what we’re up against.”

“Three monsters. Two of them are relentless and can take lots of damage, but the third one is different,” Kiara explained.

“How so?”

“It’s just been standing there this entire time. If I have to guess, it’s probably the leader.”

“So it’s sending its lackeys to take care of us, huh? What a coward.”

Kiara pulled out her sword and shield. “Are you sure you can take them on?”

Mori smirked, drawing her scythe. “Don’t be silly, I’ve been against far more tougher enemies. Let’s mop the floor with these bastards.”

The phoenix nodded. “I’m right with you.”

The two girls charged at the monsters. Kiara clashed with the creature whose face was slashed by her sword. The monster attempted to grab her from afar, but she sidestepped andbrought her blade down on its arms, cutting them off. She flew up into the air, holding the sword above her head. It sliced down on the monster’s head, meeting some resistance. Her eyes flashed, her blade was set ablaze, allowing it to make a clean cut down the middle of the creature. Both remaining halves of the monster fell down in a pile of black blood.

Mori swung her scythe at her enemy, narrowly avoiding it. It jumped away, roaring at the reaper. Mori pulled out her chain, reared back and threw it. The chain ensnared the monster and the reaper yanked back with force, the creature pulled towards Mori. The reaper’s hand shot forward, grabbing the creature by its neck while it was still in midair. It struggled against her grip, crying out in anger. Mori slammed the monster down against the concrete with a resounding crash. She brought her heel down on its chest, keeping it pinned. She raised the blade of her scythe and swung it at the monster’s neck, ending it swiftly. Mori was no stranger to killing, but if she had to do so, she wanted to do it as quickly and painlessly as she could.

The last monster, perched on the building, jumped down to face off against the two. Kiara rushed it first, but was knocked away with a well-timed strike from the monster’s hand. Mori, right behind Kiara, swung her scythe after she was knocked away. The creature grabbed the handle of her weapon and kicked the reaper away. It threw the scythe to the side and charged towards Mori. Kiara lifted up a light-post from the ground and used it as a bat, swinging it at the monster. It was sent flying back into another store, crashing through the window. As Mori got to her feet, Kiara ran over to find the monster. As she looked into the building, an arm emerged from the rubble and grabbed the phoenix’s head. Before she had a chance to slice the arm, she was hoisted into the air and the creature slammed her head into the floor. It did so four more times before chucking her outside.

A chain wrapped around the monster and it was pulled outside as well. It managed to wriggle out of its hold, freeing one of its arms. It grabbed ahold of the chain and pulled back, and Mori was yanked back towards the monster. The creature chomped down on the reaper’s hand, making her lose her hold on the chain. Mori heard an furious shout and saw Kiara flying into the monster at full speed, driving her sword into it. She flew up with the monster, her eyes glowing with determination. The blade was coated in fire that intensified the longer the two were in the sky. The monster began to disintegrate into ashes and with one twist of the sword, it exploded. Kiara, panting, came back down to check on Mori.

“Your hand alright, Calli?” she asked, running to her.

“I’ll be fine,” Mori replied, her hand already growing back. “That was one hell of a light show.”

Kiara laughed. “Thanks.”

“What now?”

“We’ve got to check on the survivors. Let’s find that little-“

A white car drove onto the street. Mori and Kiara prepared their weapons as the car drifted to the side and screeched to a halt. The driver’s seat door was thrown open, and a formally dressed woman with short, blond white hair came out, shutting the door behind her. She snapped around, looking straight at Kiara with a surprised expression.

“Kiara?”

The phoenix looked back in disbelief, lowering her sword and shield.

“Jenna?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> Kiara reunites with an old friend. Mori and Kiara are introduced to the Hololive Special Operatives Unit. Jenna pursues more information about the mask thief. A new threat emerges.
> 
> 次回 - “Downtime”


	12. Downtime

Mori and Kiara sat at a nearby bench near the battleground. Many armored trucks with the Cover Corporation logo were parked in the street, surrounding the area. Uniformed guards blocked off access and only authorized personnel were permitted to enter the area around Takeshita Street. Paramedics tended to any wounded people who were caught in the conflict. The phoenix spotted the little girl she rescued earlier, reunited with her mother, who was crying and embracing her. The little girl turned to Kiara and gave her a thankful grin, which she reciprocated. The mother and daughter walked away, hand in hand. Mori spotted Jenna approaching the two after speaking with some guards. 

“How’re you two holding up?” she asked.

“We’re doing alright,” Mori replied. “So what’s going on right now?”

“I had to call in some guards from the corporation I work at. Can’t have the general public finding the bodies of two unidentified creatures.”

Mori raised a brow. “You’re saying a corporation has its own private SWAT unit?”

Jenna chuckled. “I know, crazy, huh?”

“Well, that’s one way to describe it. So what’s gonna happen to the corpses?”

“We’re taking them in for further study.”

“And the Japanese government is allowing this?”

“We’re an international organization, we’ve got clearance from governments to do these sorts of things.”

“Sounds like your corporation is really important.”

“Important’s kind of an understatement, but you’re right.”

“So what brings you here, Jenna?” Kiara chimed in. “I haven’t seen you in years.”

“I got a job offer to work for Cover as an assistant manager.”

“I thought I remember you saying that you didn’t want to get stuck at a dead-end office job a while ago.”

“Times change. Staying up in Heaven day in and day out signing paperwork and keeping guard for new residents can be pretty boring. Coming down here feels like a fresh breath of air, like I can finally do something fun.”

Mori chuckled. “And your idea of fun is working in an office?”

“It may sound boring, but there’s a lot off hands on work in my job. Besides, I also took the job to help an old friend.”

“An old friend?” Kiara asked.

“An old college buddy of mine. She’s kind of cold, but she sure is reliable. One of the hardest workers I know.”

“That’s nice. Where is she now?”

“She’s gathering info for our mission. Speaking of, care to explain what you two were doing here? I told you my side of the story, so why don’t you tell me yours?”

“We were both just buying clothes and hanging out here. Those monsters came out of nowhere and attacked,” Kiara explained.

“Was there anyone strange around?”

“Come to think of it we did see someone, right Calli?”

Mori nodded. “A masked man in a coat. He had smiles all over his face. Kiara got a headache when he passed by us.”

Jenna’s eyes widened. “Where did he go?”

“Didn’t you chase him down, Calli?”

“Oh right, sorry about that again Kiara.”

“Well, at least you came back to help. So did you follow him?”

“I did. When I left you, I ran after him. He was one fast guy, but I kept up with him until I cornered him in an alley. I asked him who he was but he wouldn’t answer. He gave me a choice, to keep chasing him so I could find the truth or to go back and help you. Well, we know what happened in the end.”

Kiara smiled smugly. “Awww, so you let our only lead escape because you felt guilty for leaving me?”

“W-well, it’s not like I did it to only because of you. I also wanted to help the people too.”

“And here I thought you said reapers don’t meddle in the affairs of humans.”

Mori bashfully looked away. “Whatever, I can make exceptions.”

“Let’s get back on topic. What’s this truth the masked man was talking about?” Jenna asked.

“If I have to guess, it would be the location of the person I’m looking for.”

“Who’s this person?”

“A detective. A girl by the name of Amelia Watson.”

“Amelia Watson...where have I heard that name before?” Jenna wondered out loud. “Anyways, what’s your deal with that man? Why did you decide to chase him?”

“I got into an...accident a week ago. I saw that man that night before I was rescued by Kiara.”

“You met the masked man?”

“I wouldn’t say meet, I was really banged up and barely conscious.”

“So do you have any idea where he went?”

“None. As soon as I turned tail to help Kiara, the man was gone.”

“So he got away from us again...” the manager muttered.

“What’s your deal with that man anyway?”

Jenna hesitated to answer for a moment, seeming to weigh her options. “Well, now that you’ve met our mystery man, I guess the higher-ups wouldn’t mind if I filled you in on a little about our mission.”

“Go ahead,” Mori nodded.

“We’re trying to find that man. He stole something valuable from us, the mask he’s wearing. We’ve been trying to find leads all week, but we didn’t find anything until some of our agents saw something suspicious in the area.”

The reaper and the phoenix turned to each other, realizing they had an opportunity.

“You’re also looking for the masked man? Then let’s work together,” Kiara offered.

Jenna was taken aback. “Huh, you wanna join us?”

“We’re also looking for the masked man too,” the phoenix explained. “He might have information that could help us out on our mission.”

“Hmm...” the manager crossed her arms. “The extra help would be nice.”

“So it’s a yes?” the reaper asked.

“I’ll have to check with my boss, of course. C’mon, I’ll take you to our main office and talk to the big man.”

The two nodded. Hopping inside a car Jenna called over, they drove from Harajuku to the Cover Corporation office building in Shinjuku. Mori was no stranger to skyscrapers, but she felt awestruck by the size of the building, reminding her how far human technology had come since the beginning. She turned to Kiara, who seemed as excited as she was. Entering the building, the manager showed her ID card to the secretary. When the woman at the front desk inquired about the two newcomers, Jenna told her that they were with her. Cleared for entry, they proceeded into the elevator and up a few floors. Kiara tapped her feet to the cheery, poppy elevator music which reminded her of some idol songs she liked to listen to a lot. The three arrived in a fairly busy office. Businessmen and women worked in cubicles and some carried stacks of paper across the room. Jenna walked to the secretary’s counter, asking if the boss was available at the moment. After being told that he was in a meeting, the manager notified the two.

“We might need to wait a little. Get yourselves comfy for a bit, I’m not really sure how long his meetings go.”

“Is there a restroom nearby?” Mori asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s down this hall past some rooms and to the right.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

The reaper made her way through the office rooms, seeing the doors to the restroom appearing. Before she could turn the corner, however, she heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, you.”

Mori turned to face whoever addressed her. Her eyes widened at the sight of red hair and an eyepatch. Houshou Marine stood in the hallway to her left, close by. The reaper switched to her combat gear, staring Marine down.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, captain.”

“Same here. How did you get in?”

“I’m on the search for a certain detective. Any chance you know where she is?”

Marine scoffed. “And why would I tell you that?”

“Because you know what’ll happen if you don’t tell me.”

“That’s cute. Sorry, but I haven’t seen them since the island.”

“Really now? I think you might be lying.”

“Believe whatever you want.”

Mori’s eyes narrowed. “Last chance.”

“I already told you, I haven’t seen them. Now, I think it’s time for me to get rid of an intruder.”

The reaper sighed. “It was worth a try.”

Mori shot forward, tackling Marine by surprise. They both tumbled to the floor, the reaper on top of the captain. Before Mori could throw a punch, Marine delivered a swift jab to her face, knocking her down. Getting back up, the captain picked up Mori, pulling her up by her collar to her feet. The reaper kicked Marine’s shin, making her stumble over and lose her grip. She grabbed the captain and threw her into one cubicle. The man working inside was startled to see an operative slam into his desk. Growling, Marine sprung up, charging into Mori. The captain pushed the reaper into the cubicle on the opposite side, into the desk of a sleeping girl with long, blue hair. Mori’s head collided with the table, knocking down empty bottles of sake. As Marine raised her fist, the reaper head-butted her, stunning her. This gave enough time for Mori to switch sides with Marine, slamming the captain’s head on the table and choking her out.

“Oi, Lamy-chan!” the pirate turned to the sleeping woman, struggling through breaths.

She stirred awake, wiping her eyes. “Marine-senpai?”

“Mind if I borrow something?”

“Oh, of course.”

Marine picked up an empty glass bottle laying on the desk and smashed it into the side of Mori’s head, sending her into a daze. The captain returned the favor, slamming her head against the reaper’s head, knocking her back. With one kick, Mori flew back into the hallway. As she got back to her feet, her sight was met by the captain’s flintlock pistol, which she unloaded into her chest. The force of the bullets blasted her back through the door leading to the next room. The only thing that stopped her was some chairs and tables littered throughout the room. Shaking her head, Mori looked around, seeing two girls sitting at the table to her side. A brown haired girl with dog ears and a light purple haired girl with cat ears were enjoying some onigiri from a little bento box. Mori assumed this place was a break room of sorts, judging by the many tables and chairs, the dimly lit vending machines, and the kitchen that seemed to be occupied as the reaper heard the sound of someone cooking inside. The girl with dog ears looked down at the reaper with curious eyes, while the other girl seemed to ignore Mori’s existence altogether, instead focusing on her half-eaten rice ball. Marine stepped into the room with her gun at her side.

“End of the line, Mori.”

Mori growled and lunged at the captain, unsheathing her scythe. The pirate aimed her pistol, as the reaper drew closer. Before Mori could swing, she saw a flash of blue light from the corner of her eye and heard a loud explosion. She was lifted off her feet, knocked into the wall which cracked upon impact. Thoroughly annoyed, she stood up from the mess of tables and chairs she crashed down on. A girl with snow white hair wielding a long wand stood at the other side of the room, at the entrance of the kitchen. She brushed some dust from her navy blue uniform that fell from the ceiling because of the blast. Marine turned to Mori, aiming her gun once more, only to be held back by another woman with short, silver hair. Though Marine was defiantly struggling against the woman, she was strong enough to keep even the captain in place. She disarmed the pirate despite her demands to let her go.

“Jeez, Marine, relax!” the woman shouted.

“Let me go, Noel, that girl’s an enemy!”

From behind the two, Kiara and Jenna ran inside. The phoenix rushed over to attend to Mori’s wounds, which were beginning to mend themselves. 

“What happened?” the manager asked.

“Me and Okayu were eating here when this woman came flying in,” the brown haired girl explained. “Marine came in after.”

“Oh god, you alright, Calli?” Kiara asked, helping the reaper up.

“I’ve been better,” Mori supported herself on the phoenix’s shoulder.

“She’ll be alright,” the girl with the wand assured. “I didn’t cast a strong fire spell on her.”

“The hell is she doing here?” the captain asked.

“Huh? I let her in,” Jenna replied.

“W-what?” Marine sputtered. “Don’t you know who this woman is?”

“Not really, I just met her this afternoon.”

The captain shook herself from Noel’s grip, pointing at the reaper. “That’s Mori Calliope, haven’t you read our reports?”

“Oh, those reports...” Jenna chuckled awkwardly. “I may or may not have read them.”

“Eh, are you serious? I spent valuable time writing that report, I skipped our usual izakaya trip to write them!”

“Haha, sorry. I’m not the type of person to look at those,” the manager explained, flustered.

“Can’t blame her,” Okayu took a bite out of her riceball. “I’d rather take one long nap than read any of those.”

“So does that mean you don’t read my reports?” the dog-eared girl asked, a nervous look on her face.

The cat girl looked to the side, her face reddening. “Of course not. You know I always read yours, Korone.”

“Oi, knock it off Okayu,” the white haired girl whacked the cat girl on the head. “Always read those things. Remember the last time you went on a mission without reading past reports?”

“I know, I know, Fubuki-senpai.” Okayu rubbed the top of her head.

“You’re lucky it’s just me and not Mio who heard you. You know how she is.”

“Yeah, yeah...” the cat girl muttered.

Korone giggled, finding her teammate getting lectured amusing.

“Oi, oi, let’s get back on topic here,” Marine crossed her arms.

“You shot her?” Noel asked, looking over Mori’s wounds. “I heard the gunshots.”

“Oh yeah, that was me.”

“Why the hell did you shoot her?” Jenna demanded.

“What, it’s not like she actually got hurt. But you would know that if you read the report.” Marine snarked.

“Why the hell did you fight her in the first place?” Kiara asked.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I wasn’t the one who started it.”

“Calli?”

“I thought she knew where Watson was.”

“I told you twice already, I have no idea where they went.” The captain turned to Jenna, “I swear, why’d you have to bring someone here who tried to kill me here.”

“That’s a lie, I didn’t want to kill you.”

She chuckled incredulously. “Oh really? Maybe I should’ve taken my ship getting shot at by a laser beam and my crew getting beat up as a friendly gesture.”

“You wouldn’t listen to me!”

“Then you think I should’ve followed you so you could take Amelia and kill her?”

“Huh? Kill?” Kiara asked.

“What’re you talking about, Marine?” 

“This girl is looking for Amelia Watson so she can kill her.”

“Is this true?” the phoenix turned to Mori, who was staring at the floor.

The reaper declined to answer. She knew how bad it sounded.

“Tell me at least you know who Amelia is, Jenna.”

“Well, I’m starting to remember a little from Emma’s report.”

“She’s trying to prevent the end of the world, and this girl is trying to stop her.”

“If I recall correctly, we don’t know too much about Watson either, so she’s just as untrustworthy as Mori.”

“Seriously? If you at least read Emma’s report, then you should know Amelia could help us.”

“Look, I’m just being realistic. Helping Watson isn’t our goal right now, it’s retrieving the mask. Mr. Yagoo designated this mission a level five. We’ll need all the help we can get and Mori’s willing to help us find our masked man. I know you both trust Watson, but we need to think about what our mission is right now. We can talk about this after we find the mask.”

After a moment of silence, Marine sighed. “Fine, I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Well I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement.”

But,” the captain approached the reaper, face-to-face, “if you even try to kill Watson, I won’t hesitate to strike you down.”

“Just try it.”

“Tch,” Marine turned to Jenna. “Emma isn’t gonna be happy about this.”

“She’ll come around.”

“Good luck with that,” Marine turned to leave. “Oi, Noel, let’s wake up Lamy and get Flare. I need a drink.”

“Sure, we could stop by the grill. I’m kinda hungry.”

The three were left with Korone, Okayu, and Fubuki having their own conversation.

“I’ll get someone to clean this mess up,” Jenna muttered.

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Mori announced, walking out of the room.

Kiara followed the reaper as she entered the elevator and ascended to the top floor. Climbing up the stairs, the two reached the roof of the building. Mori walked out into the helipad, Kiara a few feet behind.

“Is what that pirate said true?”

The reaper took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“So you’re really trying to kill Watson?”

Mori winced at the word. She had no idea why she reacted this way, but hearing Kiara ask her shook her.

“Why, Calli?”

“I...I have no choice.”

“What do you mean? You don’t need to do this.”

The reaper snapped around. “I have to, Kiara, she’s the only way I’m going back home!”

The phoenix wanted her to keep going, Mori could see it in her eyes. She looked to the side.

“I was banished from my home years ago.”

“Why?”

“It was during the Fall of Atlantis, centuries past. Thousands of souls needed to be taken to the Reaper’s Domain. The Grim Reaper wanted me to go to the palace to retrieve the souls of the royal family and as his apprentice, I complied. As my comrades took care of rounding up the wandering souls of fallen Atlanteans in the sinking city, I made my way to the palace. I found the family, still alive.”

“What did you do?”

“Fate is absolute, I knew their time would come soon. So I followed and waited. They had a child with them, a little girl. They were running with her somewhere while the place was crumbling. I followed them down to a dock area, where they placed her inside a submarine. Some rubble fell on them, pinning them to the ground. The little girl was calling for help, trying to pull her parents from under the debris.”

“Did you do anything?”

“I did. It was a decision that changed my life. I walked out, making my presence known. Though they were scared at first, I assured that I would help them. I asked them what I needed to do. They told me to take their daughter inside the sub and get her into one of the pods. All I needed to do was press the button and power the sub. The girl was scared of me at first, but she held my hand tightly after I told her everything would be alright. We went inside and I helped her into the pod. I closed the door and pressed on the button. A white mist filled the pod and after a few seconds, she wouldn’t move.”

“So she was frozen...what happened next?”

“I activated the sub and climbed out. The girl’s parents were clinging to life by the time I got off the sub, they were severely injured from the rocks. I told them I did what they asked and they were glad. I had never seen anyone that happy on the brink of death before. They thanked me and passed soon after. I snatched their souls and me and the reapers returned to our home. The Grim Reaper wasn’t pleased with me. He watched everything. Being his apprentice didn’t help things either. I didn’t return with the entire family’s souls and I was punished for it. I was cast away from the Reaper’s Domain and I’ve been exiled on Earth for centuries.”

“What?” a look of outrage was on the phoenix’s face. “You just helped a young girl survive!”

“It doesn’t work like that, Kiara. Reapers cannot interfere with fate whatsoever. I broke that sacred rule and now I’m paying for it.”

“But that’s not fair! You’re being punished for saving that girl’s life? Shouldn’t your master know how young she was?”

“Fate doesn’t discriminate between the rich and the poor, good and bad, and especially not the young and the old.”

“It must’ve been hard for you, being away from home for years.”

“I managed. After a few decades my punishment was lightened and I could go back home every five years, but I spent most of my days here gathering lost souls and sending them to the Reaper’s Domain.”

“Have you run into any reapers in your travels?”

“Yes. They always look at me with disappointment and pity. It reminds me why I’ve always regretted what I did that day.”

Kiara shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t. It’s bullshit, what happened to you. All this, just for saving the life of one little girl?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

The phoenix sighed. “So why are you trying to find Watson?”

“Two weeks ago, the Grim Reaper came to me. He gave me a proposition. A time traveling detective escaped death and he wanted me to catch her. If I successfully completed the mission, I would be let back home.”

”I still don’t think it’s right, he doesn’t want to get his hands dirty so he’ll use you to do it.”

”I have no choice.”

”That’s what you think. But this is your life, do what you think is best for you. Do you know where that girl you saved is now?”

Mori remembered that night at Tokyo Bay. When she aimed her scythe at the submarine, a wave of uncertainty hit her. She pushed past it and shot it anyways, obliterating it. The reaper thought of nothing when saw Amelia’s friend dropping to her knees. When she turned around to glare at Mori, the reaper could remember stopping in her tracks. Those eyes, she thought she had seen them before. Though she was caught off guard, she continued to fight, gaining the upper hand after the shark girl began her attack. That feeling of familiarity lingered in the back of her mind and it was abruptly drawn out as the shark girl’s sobs echoed in the night after she was defeated. Remorse overcame the reaper without explanation and all she could do was apologize.

“No,” Mori replied.

A radiant green flash of light shimmered in the sky, blinding the two for a second. The reaper and the phoenix looked up, seeing the once clear, blue sky now dark as night. A green rune was the only source of light, not even the moon was hanging above the city. There were no lights in the city, as if a blackout swept the entirety of Tokyo.

“What’s going on?” Kiara watched the rune revolve, its symbols rotating in the sky.

Mori heard a door slam open and saw Jenna coming out. Just as baffled as the two were, she watched as the city was plunged into complete darkness. Green lightning streaked across the sky, thunder rumbling the ground beneath their feet. A deep voice echoed across the city, making Kiara and Jenna shudder.

“ _ **Heretics of the Order of the Crawling Chaos, surrender to us now. Non-believers, repent. Soon, the Dark Mother will descend upon the world and judgement will be dealt onto those who try to resist the creation of her garden. In order to usher in her arrival, Tokyo will be covered in eternal night. May the Mother’s salvation come to all who worship her.**_ ”

As the voice ended its speech, the lights in the city flickered back on. The three looked at each other, unable to explain what just happened.

“What the hell was that?” Mori asked.

Jenna shrugged. “You think I know?”

The reaper spotted Kiara with her hand on the side of her head, slowly kneeling to the floor. She seemed to be in pain and the two helped her up.

“You alright, Kiara?” the manager asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to take a seat.”

“We should go back inside,” Mori suggested.

“Definitely, we’ve got to assemble in the mission control room. We’ll need to mobilize the operatives for recon.”

The three headed back inside, going down the elevator to the bottom floor. Jenna pulled out a small key from her pocket, plugging it into a keyhole in the elevator’s control panel, and turning it. An extra button appeared at the bottom of the others and the manager pressed on it. The elevator went down another floor. Outside was a narrow corridor where bulky sliding doors, which Jenna used the ID card on her lanyard to enter. The doors slid open and the three stepped into the control center. There was a long table with several rolling chairs tucked inside. A large monitor in the wall displayed live broadcasts of the situation outside.

“How’s it looking out there?” the manager asked.

“Fine for now,” Fubuki replied. “I already sent Korone and Okayu to check out what’s going on in the streets. Aqua left with them. I wanted to stick back here and wait for you before I went.”

Jenna put on a headset. “Marine, are you there?”

“ _I hear you, loud and clear,_ ” the captain’s voice echoed across the room.

“What’s the situation?”

“ _Nothing yet, me, Noel, Flare, and Lamy are looking around. It’s chaos here in the streets._ ”

“Tell every civilian you see to go home and stay put.”

“ _Alright, got it._ ”

“Jenna, you should check this,” Fubuki called the manager over.

The news broadcast showed live footage of the situation from a helicopter. As the reporter commented on the situation, the cameraman panned over the city. A dome of thousands of wriggling black, inky, tendrils covered the entire city.

“Could this be the work of the person you’re looking for, Kiara?”

The phoenix shook her head. “I don’t feel her presence. The aura here is...different, more threatening. This is something completely new.”

“Damn it, this situation is getting out of hand. We need to make a quick response. I’m gonna have to talk to the boss about this. Fubuki, you should go help out your teammates .”

Fubuki placed her hand on the manager’s shoulder. “Right, good luck.”

As the fox girl left the room, Kiara and Mori approached Jenna.

“What’s our next step?” the reaper asked.

“Well, we’ll first need to assess what’s going on out there, then we have to get to the bottom of this. Sorry, but our search for the masked man will have to wait.”

“No problem,” Kiara nodded. “We need to stop this before people get hurt.”

A phone rang and Jenna picked up her phone, pressing it to her ear.

“Emma?”

“ _Jenna, thank god._ ”

“Where are you, have you seen what’s been going on?”

“ _I’m still in the city. I’m going to figure out what the hell is going on._ ”

“Let’s meet up, my friends can help you out.”

“ _No, there’s no time to wait. Jenna, we’ll need info and fast. We should call Coco._ ”

“The dragon lady?”

“ _Yup, her connections are gonna be useful in piecing this all together._ ”

“Hold up, you want to bring the yakuza into this?”

“ _They know the city better than any of us, we’ll need their help._ ”

“Fine, I’ll call her.”

“ _Stay safe, Jenna._ ”

“You too.”

“What now?” Kiara asked.

Jenna began to leave, the two following behind her. “We’re meeting another operative.”

* * *

Atop the Tokyo Skytree, the masked man stood with his shoggoths. He overlooked the city, with the revolving green rune hanging above. The dome surrounded the entire area, blocking any means of escape. The howling wind pulled back his long coat.

He smirked under his mask.

“The Children of the Dark Mother are making their move, huh? This’ll be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告
> 
> With Tokyo trapped under darkness, Mori, Kiara, and Jenna search for answers. The three meet up with an operative who is part of the yakuza. Tensions are growing between two mysterious groups.
> 
> 次回 - “Moon”


End file.
